Bruises and Bitemarks
by Erroneous Bard
Summary: 'She was tugging off her shirt. Itachi cast his eyes from the sight, but it was too late. The instant he saw her it was already stuck. Locked into his memory. He would never be able to purge that image. "Is this really necessary?" He heard his little brother voice quietly, blankly.' Rated M for mature. Rather AU. Non-Massacre. Multi-Saku pairings. [SasuSaku/NaruSaku]
1. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Inspiration:** _Bruises and Bitemarks- Good with Grenades_

_"Lips are for biting here. Let's make this moment worth the while. Let's kill the night and go down in style. / As I introduce the bedroom brawl."_

**Pairing:** _Sakura/Sasuke & Mainly, Sakura/Itachi I guess there is mild Sakura/Akatsuki_

**Notes:**_ Somewhat AU. This is...so pointlessly perf. This ship though. Why do they torment me with their perfection? Sakura and Itachi are so wonderful. On a serious note, this fanfiction is in some Alternate setting of Akatsuki. To be honest, I don't even know where this surfaced in my fangirl mind, or why for that matter. But, Sasuke and Itachi are present in this fic, and both of them get along, and are a part of the Akatsuki, because I said so that's why. The storyline behind this is a little bit clearly fangirl naughtiness, but I like it. All the sexy songs ever created are behind this crack fic about this crack ship. Mix some Bruises and Bitemarks, with some Rude Boy, and bang, got yourself some sexy shamelessness. Anyways, carry on. : ] _

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[That sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise~]_

* * *

She was tugging off her shirt. Itachi cast his eyes from the sight, but it was too late. The instant he saw her it was already stuck. Locked into his memory. He would never be able to purge that image.

"Is this really necessary?" He heard his little brother voice quietly, blankly. The fact that Sasuke had said anything at all, no matter how indifferent he sounded, proved that he was bothered by it. He glanced over at Sasuke to see the other Uchiha man was standing stiffly ill at ease. His fists were clenched, and his eyes were also averted away from Sakura. Rather they were pinned directly to Pein.

The severity of the look he received in return was not lost on the tenants of the room. All the Akatsuki in the room were suddenly tense. They all directed their attention back to Sakura as if it were a direct command, even though Pein didn't speak a word.

Itachi also shifted his eyes to meet the pink haired, very famous Konoha medic. Her full frontal view registered on him uncomfortably. She was directly facing him, her back to Pein, and her side to Sasuke.

He gazed at her but she didn't meet his eyes. He didn't blame her. Not only was his sharingan spinning maddeningly, but the fact that a majority of her clothing was now piled in a heap on the floor was no doubt a factor.

Though she had peeled away her trademark red shirt, her chest was still in bindings. The white cloth that spun around her chest like spider silk, was pressing any breasts that she possessed tightly down. She wasn't making any move to remove the bindings.

He watched with astute eyes as her hands shook. Other than the slight, distinct tremor every few moments, there was no noticeable effect this humiliation was having on her . Her chin was set high, and those green eyes held no sign of shame.

Pein's harsh eyes didn't relent. His voice was steady, deep like a never ending pit as he watched. He was waiting. Everyone in the room knew it. They were waiting on her to continue. With her skirt and black spandex still covering the lower half of her body, she was leaving Pein's command un-served.

It was rapidly becoming an insult to prolong his wishes any longer.

Itachi glanced over at his younger brother again to see the even tighter stiffness. This was just as much of a test for him as it was for her.

Seeing Sakura move, Itachi's eyes shot back over to her. Her petite hands slipped into the tan skirt around her waist, and she pushed it to the ground with absolute resolve. Her eyes were steady as they were dazing into the depths of nothing. Focusing on absolutely nothing, thinking of absolutely nothing. Like she was in a sightless daze. Maybe day dreaming, or putting herself mentally out of the situation.

Standing in her black spandex pants, with her chest binding still in place she was finally slow in giving in to Pein's request. The fact that she had her back to him now was enough revolt in itself. To not look him in the eyes. To have her back turned to Pein. Most of the Akatsuki were quivering mildly in anticipation of what Pein would do. When he would have enough of her rebellion.

Itachi watched in helpless captivation as Sakura's green eyes darted quickly towards Sasuke first, and then around at everyone in her direct view. When they settled on his own eyes, he was surprised at her boldness. Looking into the depths of sharingan was a risky move, but it seemed she wasn't afraid of him.

She kept his eyes for a long moment before looking away and as she did, removing her spandex shorts in one swoop. She pulled them away as if she was doing so because she wanted to.

It was absolutely rapture he felt as he looked at the smooth, supple skin of her thighs. It had been so long since he'd seen any form of skin that wasn't platonic, male comradery. Other men.

A woman as beautiful as his little brother's ex-teammate would be eaten alive here. If Pein wasn't in the room, it was entirely possibly that half of the Akatsuki in the room would try to corner her and have their way with her.

He liked to think he was above such a thing.

Itachi gazed seriously in what externally would appear to be a bored tone. Her white underwear were traditional and plain, and he imagined that they covered as much skin as possible in the back. Not very sexy in design. But somehow, possibly because he had been alone so long, he found them appealing.

Sakura angled her body slightly, turning in the direction of Sasuke, and tossing a look over her shoulder. She wouldn't turn herself around to meet Pein. It was an outright denying of Pein's wishes, and Itachi found it to be incredibly brave and charming, and also, horribly stupid.

His eyes shifted up to Pein. The man was like a dark shadow. A faceless, merciless God sitting atop a throne, gazing down at her in a horrifying, amused way.

When she spoke, her words betrayed what previously she had endearingly kept from her posture; Her fear. Her voice was quivering lightly, and muzzled in a way that it hadn't been before she was taken hostage. "I've done what you wanted. Now let him go." She said so quietly, it was like a fly buzzing in his ear.

Itachi again admired her strength, even as it wavered now, like someone softly blowing on a flickering flame. Not enough to extinguish it, but enough to make it rock back and forth fearfully.

Pein was bemused by her and he lifted one corner of his mouth in a bored grin. "Oh you did?" He diverted. His voice humorous, and threatening. "You're a terribly defiant girl."

There was a smothering silence that settled over the room while all of his fellow Akatsuki watched, entranced. Waiting for Sakura to respond.

The girl with the pink hair and the misplaced confidence visibly gritted her teeth. "I did-"

He cut her off this time, and at the snap of Pein's voice, Sakura jumped. Itachi tracked the movement, watching her muscles twitch mildly after the initial wave of nerves hit her.

"Is that so?" He shot, some of the humor gone from his voice. It wasn't a good sign in the slightest.

She looked unsure of herself for a moment. Frozen, she simply stood there for nearly 30 seconds, muscles twitching, and a slight sheen taking over her skin.

The new gleam of sweat that began to catch the light was too noticeable. It was _too _appealing. Itachi was slightly startled with himself to notice that he wanted to look at it. To observe further the pretty gleam of sweat over her forehead, that was rising on her stomach, and sliding down the valley between her breasts - disappearing into the wraps that bound them.

It wasn't long before she was moving again. She certainly wasn't in the place to deny Pein. With the chakra repressing drug still no doubt heavy within her system, she could probably barely even stand. Yet she made it look so easy. So much confidence steadying her shoulders. He thought that she put up a very convincing show.

Her hands were very slow to head towards her chest. The bindings there wouldn't take very long to unravel, but it was still excruciating to experience how sluggishly she was moving. Her fingers slid into the lip of the fabric and she tugged it loose from its place. It was very slowly, with very much dignity that she began unwinding it.

At this time, she had turned her body back towards Itachi and away from Pein again. Itachi had somehow missed when she did such a thing, regardless of the fact that he was looking at her the entire time.

Perhaps he was too distracted by the pretty glow her body had taken under the dancing candle light.

Agonizingly slowly, the final strip of her binds fell away and as they did her breasts bounced one happy bounce free. They were slightly red and lined with the impressions of her tight wraps. Beautiful sight.

They were almost painful to look at for Itachi, who had been without a partner for so long. He was so horribly lonely that just the sight of her was hard to look at.

He gave her breasts a once over, against his will, before his eyes shot to her face. She somehow was holding herself together.

His little brother's ex-teammate really was extraordinary. An amazing medic and she definitely knew how to hold her own.

With her breasts exposed she turned herself around abruptly, facing Pein for the first time since his order was issued. Itachi watched with utter interest he was having a hard time understanding.

She still had her head held high. "Fine. I've done what you want. Now take me to Naruto!" She said sternly, confidently. As if she wasn't drugged and almost entirely naked in front of a room filled with her enemies. Outmatched and out manned. She was in over her head, but she was strong enough not to let it show. It was something he admired.

Pein was gazing down at her as if he was looking through her. Even though she was exposed to him, he wasn't looking at her body at all. Just her face in a steady, non-blinking stare.

Sakura was beginning to shudder under those eyes. She was fighting it, because the girl wasn't anyone to undermine, but she was losing speed. Losing some of her resilience. It was somewhat hard to watch.

Itachi focused his attention on her green eyes, rather than the sight of her breasts, and wondered where this situation would lead.

* * *

Sasuke felt his muscles flexing and twitching in an effort to restrain himself from removing her. From simply removing Sakura from this situation.

It had been close to five years since he'd last laid eyes on Sakura, or Naruto, either of the two. He left them to gain power, and he had accomplished his goal. Power was something he'd achieved years ago, but a side effect of leaving the village in search for power, was that he had to give up his family.

Well, his other family. Not his brother, but his team. Leaving Konoha with Itachi was the only way he could gain the power he craved. The fact that he had to go rogue for that power was regrettable. He didn't blame his team for hating him, and he didn't even blame them for coming after him.

Maybe it was their right. Stupid, loyal Naruto, and loving, sweet Sakura. They had came after him even though he told them not to.

But this was ridiculous.

Around three years ago, he had stopped running into them. He didn't spot Sakura anywhere. Sasuke never ran into Naruto, or Kakashi. His old friends that he had left behind in a quest for him to better himself on a personal level, to become more powerful, had apparently given up on trying to get him to return home to them.

He followed Itachi into the Akatsuki, and it was the best decision he'd ever made. Not once since he left Sakura and Naruto had he regretted leaving them.

All of those things aside, he didn't wish them harm. His naive, weak friends who were too foolish to try and grow strong themselves. He didn't want anything outright horrible to befall them.

He simply outgrew their group long before they did.

Yesterday when his brother found him in his room to tell him that Pein had taken hostages, he was more than mildly surprised to hear that Naruto and Sakura hadn't stopped searching for him like he thought.

They were here.

They were so much closer than he thought.

And now he was watching as Sakura was stripped of her pride so that she could perhaps save Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto since he received word that the blond was captured, but immediately he saw Sakura. Pein brought her forth drugged and chained, into the middle of the Akatsuki meeting hall.

It was like swallowing shards of glass.

He hadn't seen Sakura since they were fourteen. Five years ago, she had still been weak. She told him he didn't need to leave to become stronger.

He had left her without a second thought. Power was all to be obtained. It was the ultimate goal, as ninja. Become stronger, and grow.

Sasuke knew he would never grow unless he went to find himself, and his strength, so he left.

With his fists clenched at his side, he was lightly shaking. Stupid girl for getting caught, and even stupider girl for agreeing to prove that she was unarmed by removing all of her clothes.

This was entirely his fault for not being more assertive when he told his old team not to search for him; To let him experience life on his own.

As her breasts bounced free of the wraps that bound them, Sasuke closed his eyes away from the sight. He couldn't see her this way. Not without her pride, and all grown up.

She was a long way away from the fourteen year old, sad girl he'd last seen. And even that was more barely improved from the twelve year old he'd walked away from in the village all those years ago.

_Sakura, you idiot_.

Really, he couldn't just watch this much longer.

His brother was only a few steps away, and Sasuke cast a quick glance at Itachi. The taller, older Uchiha looked only moderately uncomfortable. At that moment, his brother turned his head and abruptly met his eyes.

They exchanged a very serious expression. He knew that Itachi only knew his friends so well. Before he left the village when he was barely a teenager, he had only ran into Itachi while he was with Team Seven a handful of times. Even then he was considering leaving the village.

When Itachi told him he was leaving to meet a friend, and would be considered a rogue for doing so, Sasuke immediately wanted to go with him. Though his brother warned him not to, Sasuke went anyways.

He never regretted it, but it was possible that Itachi felt responsible for Sasuke leaving the Leaf.

Maybe he even allowed himself to feel responsible for Sakura being in the predicament she was now.

Sasuke turned sharingan away from Sakura. She looked positively radiant really. It was horrific that she could look so beautiful and strong during a moment like this one.

The spite in her eyes as she did what Pein asked was surprising. She was much stronger than Sasuke remembered. At least where her personality was concerned.

She hadn't even spared him a second glance when she first saw him. 5 years since they last met, and she wasn't even giving him any attention at all. It almost made Sasuke wonder whether she was really there for him at all.

Regardless, if Pein did have Naruto somewhere, he was now using that knowledge against Sakura.

"You expect me to just take you there?" Pein's voice sounded harsh like metal grinding against metal, and sour like black licorice.

Sasuke gazed at Sakura. Some of the fight in her eyes evaporated immediately. In a blink it was gone and she almost looked afraid. "You said you would-"

"-Don't tell me what I said," Pein snapped at her, and she recoiled like a spring. Her shoulders betraying her fear, as they hunched forward.

She chewed on her lip, and Pein looked pleased at her demeanor change. "I will keep my word when I feel like keeping it."

A pinkness touched Sakura's cheeks, and Sasuke wondered where it came from. Her eyes were bold and for the first time she looked outright angry. "Do what you want with me, I won't go one step further until I see Naruto." She barked, like a cornered dog.

Sasuke would be impressed with her rebellion if he wasn't afraid it would get her killed. He flinched at the tone of her voice and immediately looked to Pein. This idiot girl was going to get herself killed alright.

There was a disturbing silence that colored the room gray, like they were all trapped within the walls. No one speaking , no one moving.

Pein took a breath and as he released it he spoke, calmly, and arrogantly. "Itachi, Deidara; Take this little girl from my sight. She needs to learn some respect. Do teach it to her." It wasn't a request, and Sasuke stiffened at what it might mean.

His eyes shifted quickly to his brothers dark form.

* * *

Itachi had the grace not to react to his name being called, even as it slightly startled him.

Pein's words instilled in him a deep discomfort. He felt the pull of Sasuke peering at him, and for the first time he truly felt Sakura looking at him. He did have the presence of mind to look back at her.

He felt consciousness as he looked at her this time; She was gazing at him with her green eyes, and very much paying attention. The burn was gone from her. No more feisty spirit, no more outstanding resolve. She looked frightened. There was a frown touching her forehead, and her hands had come up to block her breasts from view.

A tightness enveloped him as he met her eyes. An unsettling uneasiness. He had never felt compelled to look away from another person out of embarrassment, or shame before that moment.

He nodded his head to Pein, conscious of the fact that Deidara was already moving forward towards Sakura. He was coming up from behind her, a curiosity present on his face.

Itachi moved to counter him, walking carefully towards her. She was closer to him than Deidara, and he intended to keep it that way.

He remembered the girl from the Leaf. She was quite taken with his brother at the time. Anyone who respected his brother, earned his respect.

While he couldn't say he cared about Sakura, he felt he owed her at least that much.

He reached her quickly and he gazed down at her in the shadows of the main hall. He wondered why all the candlelight seemed to disappear in his presence. He wished it would return so that he could see her face better.

What he could see from her, was anger, resentment, a little shame, and disappointment. She looked uncomfortable and even afraid. Very carefully, and slowly he reached his hand down to touch her.

His fingers curled around her upper arm, and she didn't try to fight him, but he felt her shaking beneath his grip. Pulling her closely against him, he was tugging her along quicker than he ideally wanted to, but Deidara was now at his side. The look the blond was giving the pink haired kunoichi under his grip was disturbing him.

They walked through the quiet, dome-like circular room and into the low ceiling, narrow hall way that lead from it to the bedroom quarters. He would take her to his room. Deidara wouldn't resist such a thing. At least, Itachi hoped not.


	2. Thinking of you

**Inspiration:** _Thinking of You- Katy Perry_

_"Oh, won't you walk through, and bust in the door and take me away? Oh, no more mistakes, cause in your eyes, I'd like to stay, stay"_

**Pairing:** _This particular chapter is almost entirely Ita/Saku_

**Notes:** _Chapter 2 is up quicker than I would usually post my chapters. Don't know how long chapter 3 will take. It'd be a little easier if I had a beta, but I'm soloing all of this. Anyone open to being a beta for me, I'd absolutely loveeeeeee you forever. So I hope everyone understands the Alternate universe this takes place in. Sasuke did leave Konoha, but when he left he left with Itachi. He did not recieve the curse mark. He didn't leave to get revenge, he left to get power. The Uchiha compound still exists, but they didn't plan on starting a war. They're all just serious, uptight jerks. Sakura and Naruto still left to get Sasuke back, so they still trained with Tsunade/Jiraiya, so they still have all of their abilities. Other than that, the other secrets and alternate story details, will be revealed in time._

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter; Like a hard candy with a surprise center~]_

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't seem to get her feet to cooperate. Each few steps she found herself stumbling. The pads of her feet dragging the ground, which would nearly pitch her forward. And without fail, each time she nearly toppled over, there was a distinctly strong altering force at her side. Something strong and rough that kept her afloat, like a buoy against the rocking ocean waves.

Her head was swimming uncomfortably. She felt much the way she had heard her patients describe the way it felt to be without glasses when you really need them. Fuzzy, hard to focus, a mild headache, and disorientation. Whatever drugs Pein had injected her with upon her capture, was really screwing with her.

All of the thoughts floating around inside of her head felt surreal. She really had no idea whether anything she had experienced had actually happened, or if it was all a strange, frightening dream.

The bravado she had produced was mostly because of that; If this was really a dream, she wouldn't let herself be outdone. She was probably laying in a cell somewhere, having drug induced, horrifying dreams.

Though, the strong pinning of her upper arm against a rough fabric felt too real, she wasn't entirely certain what was going on. "Where's Naruto?" She pitched the words into the taupe darkness that hazed together before her like fog.

At her side, she heard the words clearly, and she turned her head to meet them. Jarring words, waking her up to the fact that she couldn't be sleeping. "For now all ya need to know, is that Pein has em, hm." Her eyes met a slightly blurry figure by her free side. Blond hair, but not like Naruto at all. Taller, and his words were too cool, and too relaxed. She frowned at him, and belatedly realized that he was staring at her chest.

Only scarcely aware of the fact that she was nude- whether this wasa dream or reality- she sluggishly lifted her free arm up and covered herself. Doing so brought her attention to the ghoulishly pale fingers that were gripped tightly against her right upper arm. She followed the fingers back up to their place of origin. Tracing his arms, hidden beneath a black cloak, up to his wide shoulders, and resting on a face that, even in a dream, she couldn't misplace.

"Itachi..." She breathed the name that she had tried to purge from her mind s many nights before. The older brother of the boy she loved. The one who allowed Sasuke to leave them. Who accompanied Sasuke as he became a rogue. She had learned out of habit to hate the name Itachi as someone who corrupted Sasuke. A scowl dipped down to darken her features.

The tall, ghost of a man didn't look down to meet her eyes. His expression was a flat line of seriousness, and his sharingan activated eyes were trained ahead of them, focusing on the walk as if it were the only interesting thing in the world.

For the next few moments, Sakura attempted to weakly pull her arm from his tight grip. It was as effective in her current state as trying to punch a hole through the wall would have been; Entirely unthinkable. His fingers curled around her bicep were like chains.

He didn't look at her, and his grip didn't loosen. Each time she stumbled as a result of dimmed awareness, thanks to the chakra depleting drugs, those tight fingers countered her loss of balance by pulling her lightly, almost unnoticably against him.

Somehow, she was thankful for that, even if she was so angry at just the thought of him.

Of the monster that took Sasuke from her.

They walked for what seemed to Sakura to be an eternity. Each hallway they turned down looked the same, like a labyrinth of exact replicas. 4 doors on each hallway, exactly the same spacing, and in the same places. Down the 3rd hallway they turned on, Itachi slowed her forcibly at the 2nd door. She watched obtusely as he turned his head towards the blond man at her other side.

There was a tense cloak over them as they exchanged words that she only half understood. The drugs were growing stronger now that her adrenaline wasn't pumping and keeping up a minor, false confidence. She was diminishing to an almost complacent state. It was beginning to worry her that she didn't care what was happening anymore. A very opposing set of thoughts.

And then, whatever words the two Akatsuki who were escorting her were exchanging, were gone. No more words were being spoken, and the door was being opened. It was abrupt that Itachi pushed her into the room. More taupe and gray. Boring clay colored walls, and only essential furniture. Dresser for clothing, one storage compartment, probably for weapons and other personals, and a single bed in the center wall on the far side of the room. A scratchy, most likely uncomfortable looking gray bed.

Sakura watched as the bed plummeted towards her- Or rather, as she plummeted towards the bed quickly, but softly. She landed face down against the side, sliding off so that her knees were on the ground, but her torso remained on the very not soft cot. Dizzy from the sudden motion, she groaned through a spinning in her head.

"I'll send for you when I'm done." She registered Itachi's voice, and she pushed herself entirely away from the bed, now sitting on the cold ground. Angling herself towards the sound of the conversation, she could sense the strained nature of their words, regardless of her state.

The blond looked annoyed to hear those words, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you get to play with her first? What a pain, hm..." He grumbled. Sakura didn't like the sound of those words.

She gazed with her lips parted as she breathed rather heavily through her mouth. Itachi seemed to grow in stature. Taller, more intimidating. "I'll send for you." He repeated, as if even arguing with the blond was beneath him.

To Sakura's- possibly drug induced- mirth, the other Akatsuki seemed to listen. Or at least, as Itachi shut the door in the mans face, there was no countering shouts, or banging on the door. It was immediately after the oldest Uchiha son spun slowly around that Sakura realized her predicament.

She pressed lips together and leaned her back against the bed frame. "You'd better stay away." She informed him, her words remaining coherent, in spite of her mental clumsiness.

For a moment he remained near the door, seemingly unaffected entirely by her words, before he quickly lapsed the room. His vaulting steps carried him to her more quickly than her dulled reflexes could comprehend.

He didn't speak, didn't carefully negate the situation with tact and respect. Rather, he gruffly lifted her by the upper-arms until she was entirely standing, and then he was gazing down at her.

She was considerably relieved to see that his sharingan wasn't active anymore, and rather she was staring into black depths that made her want to drowned. Quickly she focused on his forehead rather than gazing into those eyes. The stupid drugs were taking a toll on her. If only she had her strength, and her wits, she wouldn't be in this situation. She could find Naruto and together they could definitely find their way out of this mess.

For a moment she let her disoriented thoughts shift over to Naruto. Her best friend. She missed him so much it almost made her cringe just thinking about what was happening to him.

Resurfacing from her thoughts she turned her head away from Itachi, noticing that he was still towering over her.

Her self-awareness was coming over her in waves; Sometimes more aware than others. During a minor surfacing of that awareness, she realized that her clothes were left discarded in the last room they were in, and that she was still almost entirely nude. Aside from the thin panties that covered her womanhood, her breasts were in full view.

While Sakura wasn't shy, or self-conscious, she still wasn't okay with the thought of Itachi, or any of the other Akatsuki seeing what she hadn't even shown a boy she loved. She shot her arms up to cover herself up.

Looking up at Itachi, she was only minorly glad to notice that he wasn't looking at her either way. His dark eyes were perched on her face.

It was a stretch of silence that was far too long to be comfortable, and it made Sakura's nerves come back with vengeance. She began to shake.

What if he was going to have his way with her? She thought about what Pein said before she was taken from the room. _Teaching her a lesson..._

She cringed, and again deviated her eyes away from him. "Please," She had the tact not to sound weak, or afraid, "Don't touch me." For a moment she was tempted to sink back to her knees and wrap her arms more tightly around herself. "I just want to find Naruto and leave." She wanted to sniffle. To cry, and scream. To admit that she was in over her head, or hell, she even wanted to plead Itachi for his help. To have mercy on her, and try to help her.

She did none of those things, rather she peered blankly, unseeingly, at the taupe walls.

* * *

Itachi thought this girl had some kind of nerves. At first the breadth of them impressed him, but now they made him want to shake her.

She was asking him not to touch her.

Didn't she know what was happening? Didn't she know the depth of what she was entangled in? Sakura thought he was going to touch her. Even drugged she had the presence of mind to tell him not to touch her.

He wanted to sneer at her, but he settled with giving her a petty frown. Of all the people in this place, out of all of them, he would be the only one she should really want to touch her.

Itachi almost frowned deeper at the thought of what the others would do to her when they got their hands on her.

Kisame would practically tear into her like she was a juicy, tender dumpling. Deidara would probably do things that Itachi didn't even want to think about, all in the name of art, and beauty. And Pein, whenever Pein got around to having a turn '_teaching this girl a lesson_' he wasn't even sure if she would ever recover from that.

Yet she had the consciousness, the audacity, to ask him to spare her?

Though he didn't openly point his eyes at her, he did notice her hands trembling around her breasts, and the way she swayed each few moments, as if she were on a boat.

His stupid brother. This was all his stupid brothers fault.

His little brother left the village so abruptly, so young and with so much to look forward to. Sasuke left a big hole in Konoha the day he fled. Hell, both of the Uchiha sons did. He and his brother left at the same time, and when they did, they created a wave of sadness.

Two of the villages finest young ninja, leaving so simply. Going rogue without a second thought.

It was foolish really, for Itachi to allow Sasuke to leave with him. But Itachi was no one to tell his little brother no. Not his beloved little brother. So he allowed Sasuke to leave.

And now, because of the hole Sasuke left in this girls heart, she was here now, undergoing this pain.

And Itachi knew she didn't deserve it.

Neither her, nor Naruto Uzumaki deserved this. They were simply trying to, quite foolishly, chase their friend, his brother, into the depths.

It was noble, and good, but damn was it stupid.

Itachi frowned at her. "It is hopeless for you to fight this. You're outnumbered, and those drugs will be heavy in your system until tomorrow," He paused to look her in the eyes, as her green irises drew themselves up to gaze at him. A startling fear lit them up, "and when they do begin to wear off, Pein will simply replace them."

She looked positively faint. He wondered if she might break down and cry for the first time. He never did like crying girls. Itachi spent far too much time in the company of ninja, and of Uchiha as well, to be able to tolerate crying. His father despised crying, and real ninja shouldn't cry.

Perhaps for that reason, because she was a very famous kunoichi, did she not cry now.

Itachi let his shoulders slump ever-so slightly. "Why did you come here?" He asked quietly, his tone dimly interested, but his expression was carefully composed indifference.

Her head twisted away from him again, as if she didn't want for him to gaze upon her face directly. Her words were surprisingly even toned for someone who was under the effects of the drug that he knew was very stupefying. "We didn't come here." She snapped, and her sudden spunk was surprising. Itachi would be able to say he admired her personality, though not out loud of course. "Naruto and I weren't looking for Sasuke this time. We were on another mission, and we stumbled into some of you guys. It was an accident." She was mumbling almost sheepishly by the end of it. A sadness corrupting her words.

"I see." He mumbled. He was still standing stiffly near her, and she was still keeping her eyes far from his own, and her arms tightly locked in front of her breasts. "That's unfortunate."

She chuckled, without humor. "Unfortunate." She mocked his word, sounding positively contrived. "You think this is unfortunate?" She wobbled a little, betraying the state of drugs in her system. Other than the hiccup in balance, she seemed otherwise fine however.

He gazed at her unrelentingly. She was fierce and beautiful. Strangely he thought that she would be a good match for an Uchiha. As an Uchiha bride, she would need to be bold and passionate, and bright like a star. It was a shame Sasuke left with him. Disinherited their family. Sakura had clearly loved his little brother back in the day. At least, as much as a sweet, puppy-love could be, it was clear. He knew it, Sasuke knew it, everyone knew it. She was infatuated with Sasuke, and didn't hide it.

Though Sasuke didn't feel the same way at the time.

Of course he didn't. Sasuke had many fans, just like Itachi himself had many fans. To simply chose a girl so flippantly because she had feelings for them, was foolish. Just any girl who liked an Uchiha, was not enough to become an Uchiha woman.

Strange that now, a girl who he had thought was another of his brothers mindless followers, would be so strongly suited for such a thing.

She took the absence of an immediate response from him, to be an insult and she arced her neck back towards him in anger. "You think the fact that we were captured was merely unfortunate?" She barked. "This is all Sasuke's fault." It was like she was spitting fire at him.

He wanted to smirk at her words and call her a silly girl. To tell her that she was stupid for using his brothers decision as a crutch to protect her weakness for being caught. But somehow, maybe she was right. Maybe her fate was such because Sasuke chose his path to be that of power, regardless of how it might effect others. Maybe that was a foolish decision his brother made.

And his brother made that decision, because Itachi himself made the decision to leave as well.

He blinked away the train of thought.

Before him, Sakura was wobbling again, her chest heaving, and her cheeks pink. She really did look positively exhausted, and irrational. Clearly the drugs, and her ability to focus through them was coming to a close.

She was rocking back and forth, her eyes becoming quickly glazed over. Breathing irregularly. Itachi frowned.

And then she was pitching forward towards him. Falling, nearly in slow motion. Her eyes unfocused, and her hands dropping away from her breasts.

He was moving against the motion without even realizing it. Immediately, instinctively, he shot his arms forward, and his arms circled around her shoulders. Her front slammed into him abruptly, and she made a startled noise.

Her arms did dash up and loop around his backside, and he felt her gasp against his chest. With her arms still clinging to his back, and his arms still looped around her shoulders he peered down at the top of her head.

She was tiny compared to him, and as he cradled her shoulders against his chest, he watched her head turn up to look at him. Gazing up at him, her green eyes look clouded, but somehow, so beautiful, he couldn't look away. "I'm sorry." She breathed, looking displaced from herself.

He didn't move, couldn't move. Rather he had to focus on her face, as he realized that she was pressing her naked breasts against him. A frown took over his face.

"Itachi?" A voice pitched from behind him.

Itachi tensed, his back muscles clenching. His eyes on Sakura, he registered her fear, her surprise, and her disoriented sadness.

Her voice was steady, but muffled against his chest. "Sasuke?" She asked dreamily, her hands against his back fisting his cloak. Itachi closed his eyes. This situation would not be easy to explain to his hotheaded brother.

* * *

**Note:** _So yeah, beta anyone?_


	3. 4 in the Morning

**Inspiration:** _4 in the morning- Gwen Stefani_

_"But it hurts when I think when I let it sink in. It's all over me, I'm lying here in the dark. I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot..."_

**Pairing:** _Ita/Saku, Sasu/Saku...and dare I say maybe even, up and coming, mild Hida/Saku_

**Notes:**_ I know I've been updating this story much more furiously than I normally would. I guess I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment, and for some reason, the inspiration is just flowing really well. So let me know what you think, and as usual, if there are any betas out there with nothing but time on **their** hands, give me a holla. Also, warning, this chapter contains a dream. So it'll be in Itallics. Just in case you didn't know...which it's pretty obvious, so I think you will know. So yeah, the next chapter will probably be up quicker than you can say "Hidan." : ] ALSO, sorry if you hate long chapters, but this is one hella long chapter. It's like almost the length of both of the other two combined. Hah_

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[Don't let me down. It's not fair how you are. I can't be complete, can you give me more?]_

* * *

The meeting room was clearing out. Each of the Akatsuki were moving about, heading in different directions. Some meeting together to talk about what they'd just seen, and what they would "hopefully" see later that night.

Pein had stood and quietly, mysteriously faded out of the room. Sasuke didn't even see him go. He was too busy watching Sakura leave with Itachi and Deidara. His eyes trained on her as she walked rather unsteadily out of the room.

He glanced back at her pile of clothes heaped in the middle of the room. He was very careful not to draw attention to himself as he casually walked over and picked them up. Such classic, wonderfully Sakura clothes. Hard to explain really. They were just _her_. The trademark red was difficult to mistake. Her family crest, being a circle, regardless of whether she was the last Haruno to wear it proudly as a ninja.

Sasuke scooped up the clothing and quickly, darkly, like a shadow vacated the room. His steps were sure, and with the clothing in his hand he was extremely conscious of the fact that she was naked at this moment. It only made sense that they had gone to Itachi's room.

When Pein suggested that it be Itachi and Deidara to escort her out for the time being, Sasuke was temporarily able to breath again.

At least if it were his brother to take her, Sasuke knew she would be unharmed. Her pride, her dignity, her body; All of her, would be left intact. Itachi would look after her, if only because he knew Sakura was his old teammate. He knew that Itachi would just _know_. Would know that Sasuke didn't want her harmed.

Sasuke's fingers subconsciously flexed around Sakura's clothes.

The stupid girl went and got herself into this mess. He wondered if she would get into trouble like this if he hadn't left the team. If he was around to keep her and Naruto in shape, out of trouble, would things be different?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Sasuke realized it was too late to ponder it now. He couldn't regret leaving them. The power the Akatsuki had given him was worth it. It was his personal mission to grow stronger, and he wouldn't have taken a different path to get to this point.

Regardless of his stupid team getting in trouble.

Sasuke reached the hall to his brothers room just as Deidara was coming down. The blond looked snubbed, but not angry. A mild spike of optimism shot through Sasuke as he saw the other Akatsuki member. If Deidara was here, that meant that the blond wasn't ravishing his ex-teammate. This was definitely a good thing.

Though they passed each other, neither he, nor Deidara, attempted to make conversation as they passed. It was a slightly stiff, less than casual passing, but it didn't dampen Sasuke's confidence that Sakura was safe, and her virtue was still in tact. He trusted his brother to protect the annoying girl than he had once called a friend.

He stopped at his brothers door for a moment to consider knocking. However before he could do such a thing he heard voices at the end of the hall. Knocking would draw attention to the room, and the last thing he wanted was more of his teammates thinking that this was a join-in sort of occasion.

He shot a worried look down the hall, before quietly opening the door and sliding in. Careful not to let the door make any noise he shut it behind himself and turned around swiftly. Something of a good humored smirk on his face, before his eyes landed on the two people in the room.

An unexplainable feeling.

It felt like he was dunked under water, or something to that effect. Like suddenly, his clothes were heavy, weighing him down. It was uncomfortable to move.

Sasuke took in a breath as he gaze at his older brother, currently holding onto his still very naked ex-teammate. Her arms were encircled around Itachi's waist. Locked in an embrace. That was almost the last thing he expected out of them.

"Itachi?" He asked, almost uncertain if it was his brother at all. Such a thing seemed out of character for the older Uchiha.

He saw Itachi tense, and it made a deep uneasiness awash over him. Sasuke's stomach felt odd, in a way it never had before.

He heard Sakura's voice. A splash of mystic emotion among the silent, dull room. Sasuke was confused even a bit more as the two didn't break apart immediately. Any chance that it was a misunderstanding seemed to be quickly evaporating. If it were really a misunderstanding, they would have broken apart, wouldn't they?. They would have looked normal. His brother wouldn't have tensed, and she wouldn't have uttered his name as if she was truly startled, almost sad to see him arrive. This wouldn't be happening in such a way.

Sasuke frowned deeply as he watched them.

Itachi was turning now, and so was Sakura, but his brother wasn't letting her go. Itachi dropped his right arm away from her entirely, however his left arm only lowered from her shoulder, to her waist. Sasuke watched through heavy lidded eyes as Itachi's fingers tightened around his old friends waist. Her very bare waist. Just a few inches away from her exposed chest. Her breasts which she wasn't even covering. Her hands were hanging dead at her sides.

She seemed to be removed entirely from the situation. She was standing, and conscious, but she looked positively delusional. Feverish even. She was pink, her lips were parted and she was gulping in air as if she was trapped in a bubble with limited supply, and there was a gleam of sweat over her skin. She was now leaning into Itachi's embrace, as if she relished it.

And then, Sasuke felt something like what he could positively identity as annoyance bombard him. He knew because he'd felt that particular emotion many times.

He looked down at her clothes within his hand and tossed them towards the two with a "Hm," and a very irritated glower. "Here. Cover yourself up." He churned the words out.

He was mildly less angry when the clothes simply plopped against her stomach, before hitting the ground with a thud. She was entirely unphased by their collision. Sasuke wasn't entire certain if she noticed at all actually.

For the first time since he entered the room, Itachi spoke. "She's incoherent." His brothers words were a steady pitch of absolute disinterest, but Sasuke recognized the purpose of the statement. She was so incoherent apparently, that she would allow Itachi to practically fondle her. That was what Itachi was getting at anyways.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and adhered something that resembled a frown on his face. "Whatever." Was all he had to say on the matter. "Might as well get her in the bed." He said, a slight reluctance to his words.

After he said them, he didn't move. He couldn't.

Rather he watched with open expressions; Surprise, annoyance, mild jealous, over all disbelief, as his brother bent down to pick up Sakura's clothes. She was still standing there with her mouth open like a fish gazing at him.

With her clothes in hand, Itachi turned to her. He wasn't speaking, wasn't even really looking at her, but he was somehow giving her all of his attention. As he turned to her, he paused a little awkwardly. The clothes he had picked up remained still in his hand. Apparently, he was uncertain if he was going to dress her or not. Seemingly deciding against the effort it would undoubtedly take, there was nearly 10 seconds of absolutely nothing; No moving, no speaking, no sound above Sakura's labored breath, before Itachi began moving again. Abruptly, but assertively.

He was pushing Sakura down onto the bed, without her clothes on. Sasuke watched dumbly, still standing at the door with his hands in his pockets. He watched Itachi settled the girl back onto the cot.

For a whole moment, Sasuke was entirely affronted to notice that Sakura didn't even seem to care. She was just willingly going with everything that Itachi was doing, as if she actually trusted him. He tried to rationalize it by repeating over and over to his mind that she was drugged. _Not _coherent, his brother said.

Still, it seemed that she was plenty coherent just ten minutes ago. All of a sudden she was incoherent to this level. Sasuke almost couldn't believe it.

Itachi was pulling off his Akatsuki cloak, and Sasuke watched his brother toss it over Sakura. Her pale face, and pink hair was now the only thing peeking out from beneath the Akatsuki black sheath. All of her nudity was covered, which Sasuke was surprisingly thankful for.

He noticed that she wasn't asleep yet. She was gazing blankly at him. Not Itachi, at _him_.

He brushed it off and first shifted his attention to his suddenly annoying older brother. "Nice to know she was so incoherent that you decided to help her." He realized how spiteful it sounded. How childish. It wasn't like him at all, but he didn't care to hide his discontent with his brother. They really didn't hide anything from each other. He knew that Itachi could sense his anger, so why hide it?

Itachi shrugged off the jab as easily as Sasuke was now avoiding Sakura's listless gaze. "They'll notice if she's missing for long." The statement was clear, and down to business. If they wanted to get Sakura out of here, they would have to think of a plan.

Sasuke didn't want to admit out loud that he felt the immediate, instinctive urge to help Sakura. She wasn't his team member anymore. They weren't linked, and he shouldn't feel any loyalty to her.

On some level, all of those things were true. He didn't feel an overwhelming loyalty to her. He didn't believe that they were linked, and he didn't consider her his team member anymore.

But there was a much deeper, more involuntary part of him that needed to do this. That wouldn't let him turn his back on her just this once. When she so clearly needed someone. Maybe if she could get herself out of the mess she was in, he would trust that she would be okay. Tell himself that it wasn't his business.

It wasn't even his business now, but damn the girl was really in a mess.

And somewhere in the maze of Akatsuki hideout, his idiot of a once-best friend Naruto was also trapped. Seeing as how Naruto wasn't a female and didn't pose to be a very good plaything, Naruto was probably getting the other end of the torture scale. Pain, suffering, the general subjugation of being fucked over by your captors.

Sasuke didn't have to get his hands dirty; Didn't have to help them. But somehow, he knew he should, and therefore, he was going to. Even if it was only a slight help, he wouldn't turn his back entirely. Just this once, he would help Naruto and Sakura.

On par with his train of thought, he glanced over at Sakura. She was peering at him, like a ghost. Sasuke took a few steps closer to his brother, and his pink haired once-friend.

She seemed displeased at the prospect of Sasuke coming closer to her. Her previously loopy dead-end gaze turned sour. She frowned notably.

His hands were still in his pockets, and he tried to remain as standoffish as possible. "Sakura," He breathed her name for the first time in years. "You're still getting into trouble." He said, simply because he felt like referencing the fact that he had known her so long ago.

Drawing a line in the sand pointing to the past. Someone who was familiar with her. Not Itachi, who didn't _really _know her. But Sasuke, who did know her, and in fact, remembered her.

Though she appeared feverish, she mustered up enough awareness to turn her face away from him indignantly. "How would you know?" She slurred. Her words really were rather unintelligible now. They weren't even a good response.

Obviously he knew she was still getting into trouble because, well, just look at her. She was currently naked in Itachi's bed, in the middle of the Akatsuki hideout, drugged senseless. He shook his head at her and turned a mild scowl her way. "Still stupid too." He echoed, like a bad joke.

Noting that Itachi was standing disjointed from the conversation, but right at his side, Sasuke glanced at his brother. "If we help them, it can't be now. They'll know it was us. Everyone knows she's with you now."

Itachi nodded, in a thoughtful manner. "She's going to have to endure it. If only for a few days. Until they aren't expecting it." His voice was an even tone, but the words themselves were disturbing. A bad choice of words, indeed. "We'll get her out in a few days."

_Endure it. _

Sasuke frowned at the prospect. All the things she would have to go through before he could safely break her out. She would have to experience pain, and probably lose much of her dignity. In order to protect himself and his brother however, it was the only thing he could do.

He sighed, as if the whole conversation was annoying. "We need to find Naruto."

Itachi seemed to agree, though he didn't speak words to confirm such a thing.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Sakura stirred. "Naruto..." She forced out his name like it was the only word she understood anymore. It was certainly the effects of the drug, but she was suddenly pushing the cloak away from her and trying to climb off of the bed within the next moment. In a mindless, impulse driven way. Both Sasuke, and his brother moved to stop her at the same time, but his brother was a step closer, and therefore reached her first.

It was startling, absolutely, to see that his brother was willingly asserting himself. Sakura's breasts were suddenly visible in the room again, and Sasuke immediately wondered why they hadn't tried harder to put clothes on her. He would have turned his head away from them again, but he simply couldn't. He didn't want to look away from Itachi.

Itachi who now was steadily pushing Sakura back in bed. One hand on her shoulder, it was firm, and she relented under it for a moment.

Only a moment, before she was struggling again. Making meager groans and gurgles as she tried to break free of Itachi's much stronger grip. Trying to fight to get towards what she apparently thought was Naruto.

Sasuke stood stiffly in the backdrop of this exchange. Uncomfortable, and annoyed at the circumstance in general.

"Naruto." She spoke the name again, and Sasuke felt the prickle of discomfort come back around inside of him. "Where's Naruto?"

Itachi didn't speak, and Sasuke simply _couldn't _speak. Therefore, her quiet beg of where her friend was went unanswered.

It was then, immediately that she fell into a sleep. Sleep was good, Sasuke figured. Maybe some sleep would subdue some of the drugs in her system. They must have given her a ton of them, seeing as how she was well known for her medic skills. Medics who had access to poisons couldn't be trusted with the normal doses of drugs. They required more, as a precaution. The more skilled they were at recognizing and weeding out the effects of poisons and drugs, the more they required to dull their senses.

Sasuke pitied her, he realized.

He really did feel sorry for the girl he once ate ramen with every night after training.

After she drifted to sleep, Itachi turned back towards Sasuke again. Though, he still remained surprisingly close to the bed.

"I'm surprised she lasted that long." He commented, rather lightly. Sasuke had never known Itachi to be much for small talk. It was surprising that he would make such a comment. Even if it were true. Even if it was relevant. The fact that Itachi said it would loud, was as surprising to Sasuke as Itachi just outright saying, _"Hey, Sasuke, did you know I think Sakura is really fucking amazing?" _To Sasuke, they were the same thing. Itachi openly complimenting her. Openly, lightly, commenting on her personal strength.

Sasuke responded with a guff shrug. "Yeah. She's stubborn." He decided to make a comment of his own, though he wasn't sure why. "Always has been." He added for good measure, before changing his thoughts to how they would get his old teammates out of the situation they were in. It was a sticky one, that's for sure.

* * *

She dreamed of Naruto. Of Naruto, and Sasuke, and even Itachi. Before they left. Before Sasuke tore out her heart, and Itachi betrayed her trust.

The dream was more visceral than normal. Abstract colors, and horrifyingly poignant emotions.

_Sasuke was rolling his eyes, and shaking his head, but really she knew he was rather happy. There was only a moments hesitation within the air before she heard Naruto's happy chuckle. She looked at them, beneath a saturated pink sky, with brighter than normal colors possessing them. A smile touched her lips. She arose and headed towards them, the bulk of her blissful mood going with her. She waved her arms in the air after them, and maybe because it was just a dream, or maybe because her memories were more perfect than reality, but as she did so Sasuke smiled at her. A smirk, lazy and casual, not elated like Naruto's grin, but present and warm. _

_They were walking Sasuke home. The walk seemed to take years. Time didn't work properly in this dream. The sky switched from pink, to bright, apple red above them, like a kaleidoscope. Naruto slung an arm around her shoulders, and they were talking about something, though she didn't even think they were speaking actual words. It was more like feelings, over all gibberish. Fabricated to make her feel happy, and damn did they._

_They reached the Uchiha compound and Sasuke was growing more lighthearted by the moment. Like he loved being home. Only, she knew that wasn't true. Even in a dream, even uncertain what was real memories and what was fabricated dream material, she knew it wasn't true. Sasuke hated his home life. He hated his father._

_She knew this to be a fact. She wouldn't ever be able to forget that the Sasuke she grew up with hated his father; Hated being at home._

_Still, he looked happy, and that made her happy._

_She gazed at the big, beautiful, clean and serious compound happily. Because she was young, and Sasuke was still her whole world, she hoped to one day join that compound. To be Sasuke's wife, and to love him without doubt. Entirely._

_The gate was opening unexpectedly, as if someone knew they were coming. Dream timing, she supposed. It opened and then there was __**that **__face. A face she used to respect, and admire. A fact that now brought her sadness, and betrayal almost as deep as Sasuke's betrayal._

_The ever intriguing face of Sasuke's older brother. Itachi was breaking through the Uchiha compound gate to meet them. He was taller, older, cooler than they were in the dream. Already a few ranks above them even though he wasn't that much older. He was so cool. So mysterious, so nice and polite._

_Maybe he was too serious, and enigmatic, but Sakura thought that was how all big brothers should be. So when he would occasionally run into them, she was always happy to see him. Happy because he was the one person that Sasuke loved. The person she loved, loved him. That was enough for her to look up to him. Also, because she was young, and stupid, and she trusted everyone with her heart. She depended so strongly upon first impressions back then._

_In the dream, Itachi seemed slightly more friendly than normal. He swung a carefree, brotherly arm around Sasuke's shoulders and ruffled Sakura's hair. It was such a great moment. Sakura felt so happy. She leaned into his heavy hand as if it belonged there; As if she was entirely at peace when Itachi touched her._

_And then the sky was fading into a deep, dark purple. Purple like butterfly wings, and she and Naruto were standing close. Naruto was holding her hand, because apparently she was crying. When she started she didn't know, but she certain knew why. Even in a dream, she knew._

_Sasuke was standing so far away suddenly. The compound was gone, anything recognizable and familar was gone._

_Only Sasuke standing at the end of the walkway, and near him, Itachi. Itachi who looked very serious like usual, but now he was shrouded in shadow. He looked so far away. So far away that Sakura would never be able to touch him again, and for some reason, that made her so sad._

_And closer, but not close enough, Sasuke was sneering at her. Not scowling or frowning like he often did, but actually sneering .Like he was mocking her for her tears, her pain, her betrayed heart._

_She knew instinctively that even if she ran, she wouldn't be able to reach him, so rather she turned towards Naruto and nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Even as he comforted her, Naruto shook. He trembled sadly and the sky turned from purple, to black above them. But there were no stars._

_Sakura thought, grimly, that there would never be stars in her dreams again after this._

She sprung up as if she were on fire.

Her hands flew to her chest as if she could grip her heart from outside of her ribs and she realized meekly that she was crying. Not sobbing. No noises, or violent, ugly tears. But there was a steady stream of moisture clinging to her cheeks.

The room was dark, and it smelled foreign to her. Dusty, and stale.

She still felt absolutely horrible. Her head was still swimming, her muscles hurt, and try as she might she couldn't summon even an ounce of usable chakra to come to her aid. She groaned and scrubbed away the wetness on her week.

"Naruto?" She breathed his name, for good measure. Last thing she truly remembered was sitting with Naruto in a forest just outside of sound. The mission that they were one was simple, but long. Just the two of them. Naruto had been so happy when they received word of it. He had given her his biggest Naruto-eqsue smile. Had hugged her and said_, "Eh, Sakura-chan, it's just the two of us!"- _He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she slugged him on the arm in a playful manner. But she could never blame him for being himself and honestly, she had always found his playful nature, even the perverted parts of it, to be perfect and genuine_. "It's gonna be great!" _He charmed her with his happy grin, and she believed him. She really did believe this mission with just her and Naruto would be amazing. Just what she needed. Some one on one time with her best friend. The boy she loved dearly. Not Sasuke, but Naruto. The one who never let her down.

Slowly, like a pot boiling over, she was remembering blurry, uncertain shards of moments. Whether they were dreams, or not she wasn't certain.

Not entirely certain, until she sat up. Sat up and in the dim light of the room, lit only by 1 candle in the far corner of the room, and a smooth cloak tumbled forward away from her. She was hit by a chill, and she lifted her arms to awkwardly, unsteadily wrap them around herself.

To wrap them around her naked torso.

_Naked_ torso.

She paused, a mildly recognition hitting her before she frowned, a terrifying realization coming to settle on her.

"Naruto!" She hummed louder, a panic settling on her voice. "Naruto, if you're anywhere near here, can you here me? Naruto?" She was very nearly yelling. Talking very loudly. Regardless of whether this backfired, whether she was punished, or even killed for this, she would find Naruto. If he was anywhere near her, he would hear her and maybe he would shout back.

As if her words were announced over a speaker and everyone in the whole place could hear them, there was a knocking on the door. A very, very brief knocking. She barely had time to look down at her breasts, shoot up out of the bed, and clutch what appeared to be her red shirt.

She didn't have time to properly get it all the way on. As a result she was still tugging it over her bare breasts when the door opened.

While she wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting, it wasn't this.

She rushed to pull the shirt the rest of the way down her stomach, and then she froze. Froze as if she was going to be persecuted if she moved even slightly. "Who-Who are you?" She asked, a slight fear touching her voice.

Maybe the drug in her system was still stronger than she thought it was.

"You're a pretty little bitch aren't ya? I see Itachi didn't have much fun with you. Does that mean you're no fun to fuck? Or maybe he just doesn't know what to do? He's a bit of a fucking weirdo, he probably turned you off just by looking at him. Can't say I blame ya."

She backed up a step, towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the frame and she felt herself shaking. Those eyes were too mischievous. She was frightened at the sight. Taller than her, with a positively devilish smirk, gray hair, and he was popping his knuckles in a way that frightened her further.

"Who are you?" She repeated, her mind racing. "Where's Itachi?" She never thought she'd want to know where Itachi was. But even the monster in her memory seemed a kinder option than this man.

He chuckled. "That weirdo? Who knows where he is. He's always somewhere, usually off by himself, or with his stupid fucking brother. Can't say I care. All that matters is that it's my turn to have you now." He gave her a grin, "Don't worry. I've been told I have a magical touch."

She felt faint again.

And then he was moving towards her, and she was shrieking. Absolutely shrieking, until a cold, hard hand clamped over her mouth. "Never did like screamers." He told her, a gleam coming to his reddish-brown eyes.


	4. Serial Killer

**Inspiration:** _Serial Killer- Lana Del Rey_

_"Baby, I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer. On the warpath, Cause I love you just a little too much."_

**Pairing:** _SasuSaku. ItaSaku. Wouldn't say this is HidaSaku, though you may see it if you want. Can't stop ya from shipping whatever you want. _

**Notes:** _I warn you here and now; if you have a problem with the situation of someone forcing themselves on another, you shouldn't read this chapter. I will say, on that matter, that you had to have seen it coming right? Sorry if it offends you, but it's all in telling the story. Don't worry, it isn't anything too graphic. No actual lemon, just some...really sad forced almost lemon. It was actually sort of hard to write, because in reality I ship the hell outta Hidan and Sakura. Anyways, here is the chapter. Moving along way quickly. I didn't expect this story to move this quickly, but I update almost once a day these days. Either way, comment if you feel kind. Thanks for reading lovelies. Also, let me know your thoughts on which ship you want to be end game: Itachi and Sakura, or Sasuke and Sakura. 3_

**Reminder:** _I don't own any of the actual Naruto canon details. This is a reminder of disclaiming any actual rights. Just the fangirling, the plot of this, and the shamlessness of it all. 3_

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:**_ Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[You know I love the thrill of the rush. You send me right to heaven, sweet serial killer.]_

* * *

Sasuke was listening to his brothers theory on where they should start their very secretive, careful search for his once best friend, that blockhead Naruto. He may have been listening to Itachi speak, but it was growing increasingly difficult.

Increasingly difficult to focus on anything.

It was all too annoying.

Annoying that Sakura was sleeping so soundly- and so incredibly _nude_- in Itachi's bed. He could see her chest rising and falling steadily, as she settled deeply into a coma like, drug fueled sleep.

Even more annoying to think that Naruto had let this happen. He knew Naruto wasn't as strong as he was, but the stupid boy was supposed to be stronger than this. To let them get captured like this; To let this situation become so dangerous.

So annoying.

Possibly so annoying because he couldn't stop thinking that they wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him.

Sasuke had never felt _guilt _before. When he had left them, at the age of twelve, he did so with a heavy heart, but a clear conscience. He rationalized his decision to leave; If he left, he would get the power he needed, and even better, he would be able to stay by his brothers side. To get away from his overbearing, aggressive, perfectionist father. It was a win/win situation.

He never really considered his friends opinions on the matter. He assumed they would be upset, naturally. But he figured they would get over it in time. After all, it simply didn't make sense for a ninja to hold onto something like that. To hold on to feelings of loyalty, love or the loss of either.

They should have moved on. Like he did. Like he would if either of them had been the ones leaving.

Or at least, like he told himself he would.

He turned away from Itachi, suddenly more impatient than a moment before. "Alright, enough talk." He grunted, "I'm going to search the west wing."

Though Sasuke had his back to him, he could perfectly imagine that his brother nodded earnestly. "I shall search the east wing"

Sasuke paused to consider that before leaving the room. Should they leave anyone with Sakura? She was asleep, so she would most likely be fine. They couldn't exactly take her with them. But if they didn't begin looking for Naruto, they may never find him, or worse, find him too late.

Timing was essential to their new- possibly stupid and useless, just plain bad idea- schedule that would ultimately, hopefully, lead to Sakura and Naruto's "accidental" escape. Hopefully, no one would be able to figure out that the two had friends, and Sasuke's conscience would be cleared. Hopefully his brother would get some reprieve as well.

Well, they couldn't take Sakura with them. "We should hurry." _For her sake._

Itachi didn't comment, but he knew they were on the same page. They both fled the room, shutting the door behind them.

Hopefully, everything would go smoothly.

* * *

Itachi was very carefully casual. He didn't walk at an accelerated rate, and he made very certain that he looked absolutely casual. Of course, anyone that might have been following him would no doubt notice his seemingly mindless wandering around.

Anyone who knew him would certainly recognize immediately how strange it was indeed. Because Itachi Uchiha never just wandered around. He went exactly where he needed to go, handled his business, and usually went straight back to his room.

The fact that he was out and about would definitely be suspicious to anyone who was conscious enough to pay that much attention.

Luckily, the Akatsuki were fairly used to simply ignoring the tall, dark and usually far too serious, Uchiha.

Most of the Akatsuki ignored both of the Uchiha brothers, for that matter.

Itachi because he was too serious, and Sasuke because he was too harsh. Even Itachi had to admit that his younger brother really didn't have any tact what so ever. You'd think he did at first glance, but really, Sasuke didn't have time for tact. He was on an eternal quest to better himself. Using tact and humor were too time consuming for a boy who had everything already on a strict up-and-onward, life schedule.

Carefully peeking around each door, he was planning to check the not so obvious places first.

The blond would be around here somewhere. If Pein was telling the truth, he had Naruto shackled and ready for Sakura's visit, whenever she had properly been taught a lesson that was.

Itachi's walk slowed even more as he thought of it.

Teaching Sakura a lesson.

How would this be avoided? What could he do to prolong that girls virtue? He would do it for his brothers sake, but how? By Pein's insinuation, technically they all had a right to her. He would occasionally do such things.

Bring in a woman from the outside world, no matter where he found them really. They were all kinds. Kunoichi, from various regions, commoners, anyone he could get his hands on, and he would send her around. To relax the men. Give them something to get their minds of the fact that they were all underground, with only each other as company.

Women make better company than men, even Itachi agreed, but he couldn't allow that to happen to this woman.

Sakura was once a precious person to Sasuke.

She was his teammate. Itachi remembered viewing the young team 7 during practices. How the pink haired girl would smile at him, and wave. She would say, "Good afternoon Itachi-san." And then happily tag along after his brother. He recognized the puppy love she felt towards his hardheaded little brother.

It was something that he both scoffed at- as he had learned to scoff at all fangirls, or girls that had feelings for someone who obviously wasn't interested in return- and admire. She truly did worship his little brother.

The night they had left, she looked so broken. So utterly defeated by their betrayal that Itachi almost asked his brother to reconsider leaving with him.

Becoming a rogue. Earning such a disgraced name. That was all Itachi's fault, and he had pulled his treasured brother into that mess. That was all on him. It was all his fault.

So he would do all he could to make it up to Sasuke.

He carefully looked through more rooms in the catacombs of the Akatsuki hideout

* * *

She was trembling beneath the weight of calloused fingers, pressing too tightly across her face. They dug into the skin of her cheeks, as Sakura was being forcibly hauled out of Itachi's room. After dragging her became a nuisance, he simply wrapped both arms around her waist and jerked her up entirely off of the ground. His grip was so tight she felt that it was hard to breath.

One arm strapped hold-fast across her waist, and the other clasped over her mouth.

She kicked her feet up in the air and thrashed in his arms. Whoever he was, he was very strong, and very solid and hot against her back. Being lifted from the ground so suddenly had caused the return of aches and pains in her head, like someone had unknowingly bashed her in the head. A horrifying feeling. She felt the queasiness take over her and she settled immediately, in fear that it would grow worse.

He took her halt in struggle to signify sudden approval, and he purred suggestively in her ear. His tone was still somehow strong and mischievous, even when he wasn't speaking actual words.

Trying to swim through her muddled mind to retrace the bingo books, she tried to think of a a description that fit his physical characteristics. She must know who this was! How many times had she flipped through the bingo book? She wanted to be able to remember every dirtbag she came across, so she had studied so hard. But now, it was all as good as gone.

She was still largely confused, and weak. For some reason, the only Akatsuki she could think of at the moment, was Itachi, Sasuke and of course Pein.

Being carried through the hall, away from Itachi's room and down another still identical hall, Sakura could only take minor comfort in the fact that she had managed to slip on her shirt before he entirely captured her. Before she was hoisted into the air and carried out into the hall still almost entirely nude.

Somehow, she was almost certain she would lose her shirt again before this was over.

Suddenly, very sadly, she recognized that she was safer with Itachi. Surprising that Itachi would become her savior. In some measure anyways. Being in Itachi's room, at least there she hadn't felt any crudeness, any thing akin to savagery. Maybe it's because Itachi isn't as frightening as he was in her memories. She was willing to admit it now.

After all, she hadn't seen him since she was fourteen.

She and her still unknown captor were approaching a door two halls down from the hall Itachi's room was on. All memory of what turns they took to get to this new door was entirely washed away by the drugs effects. She had no idea how to get back to that room, even if she tried to run.

At this point it was quickly becoming not only energy sapping, but just plain futile to fight him. He removed his hand from it's rough grip over her mouth, and she gulped in air.

Sakura remained limp in his arms as he pushed open the door- He held her in his one arm while he did so, with ease- and slammed it shut behind him. Much to her extreme relief, he didn't lift his hand to cover her face again.

Then once again she found herself stuck in a dark, stale room. This room also only had one lit candle in the far corner, sitting atop his dresser. She would complain about the lack of light seeming to be a theme, but she was concerned he would take it as a good natured joke.

She rapidly realized that she was alone with him. His dark eyes were gazing down at her like jewels, glistening as they picked up the flame, even though it was so far away. His gray hair looked much darker in the dim light, and his skin was lined with the shadows in a mysterious, almost beautiful way. He turned with her in his arms to face the door again, as if he was going to carry her back out of the room again.

She very nearly felt a lightness akin to hope inside of her at the thought; That he would give up so easily. It was a foolish, merely drug brought-about ignorance to assume such a thing. It was dashed a moment later as his hands did not in fact reach down to peel open the door, rather he was slamming her against it.

Her back collided with the dark, cold wood and she groaned at the pain it caused to her weak, corroded muscles. His torso was pressed firmly against hers, pinning her tightly. Sliding his knee up in between her legs, he jarred them apart and pressed it securely between her thighs. His strength was unrelenting, and especially effective against her chakra drained state.

Though it was futile, She shoved her hands against shoulders weakly attempting to push him as far from her as possible.

Her action seemed to amuse him.

"Stupid kunoichi." He shook his head, but he didn't slur together any more curses. Rather he became suspiciously quiet. His suddenly silence and general stillness tore her attention away from escaping for a moment. Her hands lulled into inactivity, laying atop his shoulders in cautious abandon.

Sakura turned her head up to face him for the first time. His skin was pale, but not quite as exquisitely fair as Itachi's, or even Sasuke's. His eyes were veiled by the darkness of his room, his nose was brushing against her ear. Every time she took a breath, her breasts came up to graze against his chest. Without bindings on, she could feel the firmness of him easily.

For a moment, once again, she felt optimistic that he would release her. She spoke, while she had the opportunity and the courage to. "Please." She began her statement, fully ready to toss her dignity out and beg. To cry and grovel. Anything but to lose her virtue to a man she didn't even know; An Akatsuki like this one, in this way. "Please don't do this."

He listened to her voice, and his deep breathing fell in-sync with her own for a moment. She could feel his heavy heartbeat. His hands which were braced on both sides of her arms, were strong and steady anchors.

When he spoke, his words were more nullifying than the drugs in her system. "You really are fucking stupid aren't you, little leaf bitch?" He hammered out the words, a startlingly sickening humor coloring his voice. "You don't have any say in this anymore. What I say, you just _do_. It's as fucking _simple _as that. So don't fucking beg anymore. Some guys may like it when girls are weak and subservient; Not me." He snorted.

It was like throwing water over a camp fire. A hot, deep, searing pain hit her chest.

Like throw down a flag that signified a race was beginning. A fight was starting. A competition, and she was going to win it even if it killed her. The award would be that she got to keep her virtue, of course she would fight to the death.

His teeth- which were surprisingly, painfully sharp- were suddenly digging roughly into her neck. He had somehow gotten his right hand around one of her wrists and was pinning it above her head; His knee was holding her higher against the door, so that barely her tip-toes brushed the ground.

His free hand was suddenly roughly groping her. Using the free limb he wasn't preoccupied with holding, Sakura was hitting him. Bashing him roughly everywhere she could. When it seemed a worthless struggle she switched tactics. She put the rest of her effort into pitching herself side to side, trying to squirm out of his grasp. To knock off both of their balance, and perhaps be able to reach the ground, at least; To get some leverage against him.

When a gruff groan tore from his lips and bounced against the skin of her now throbbing and sore- from his teeth- neck, she stilled as if she had turned into a corpse. Entirely uncertain whether her motion had stirred the pleased groan from his lips, or if it was instinctual.

She certainly wasn't going to do anything to make him enjoy this more.

Abruptly, in her sudden inactivity, she realized that she was crying. Tears were causing her eyesight to blur, and she was having trouble focusing through the haze. Even the light in the corner of the room was just a fuzzy ball of orange, that looked small and unreal against the darkness.

"Let me go!" She screeched desperately. "Please!"

He hadn't progressed very far from grinding his rough hands against her breasts. At the sound of her words, he removed his hand from grabbing her over her shirt, but only for a moment before his fingers crawling like insects over her skin and up under the clothing instead. She yelped and in turn it made him bite her neck more fiercely. A broken gasp escaped her lips. "Naruto!" She realized how desperate it was. How horrifyingly stupid and cowardly it was for her to call out for him. Even if Naruto could help him, she would hate for him to see this. But she was desperate.

The gray haired Akatsuki's knee was grinding harshly against her groin and she let out a pained groan. She dimly noted his voice near her ear. "You can scream if you want, but it won't help." He was purposely trying to break her down and it caused her to fight with more vengeance. "No one will help you here."

Was he right? Was there no one here to hear her screams and come to help her? No one besides her Naruto here, wherever her Naruto really was.

She swallowed bile down as she felt him kneading her bare breast roughly, taking his time and clearly enjoying himself. His teeth had relented on her neck, but his hand which was holding hostage her hand against the door, was squeezing her wrists more callously all of a sudden.

She was growing hopeless. The tears were almost dried up at this point and she was not pitching around like a fish out of water anymore. It was simply too tiring. The drugs had kept her disoriented for the last several hours, and her body felt like she had been asleep for years. Like she had the strength of a child. It was too much. She was heaving against him, fighting to breathe, the makings of a panic attack budding. The room was suddenly spinning and she was groaning against the uncomfortable feeling.

"Itachi..." She breathed, though it wasn't a shout like she had called for Naruto. It was quieter. Broken and demoralized, "Please..." She gulped down a shrill outcry as the man's hand was suddenly clawing down towards her underwear. "Sasuke!" She shrieked. "Stop it! Get off of me." She ground out hopeless, a new round of tears suddenly at the ready. "_Itachi_."

Like a wave toppling over a bucket in the sand, came an extreme force from out of no where.

They were both pitched out of position. While the gray haired Akatsuki was rightfully agile and conscious enough to catch himself with somewhat grace reserved, Sakura simply slammed positively violently into the ground. Her palms both laying flatly on the ground as her aggressor left her to her own devices. The sharp cracking sound that accompanied her fall was unwillingly lost on her.

Rather she was too busy dry heaving. Wanting to vomit but nothing coming up. She had nothing left in her. Physically, or emotionally

She could hear that the man with the gray hair was absolutely livid. He sounded like a demon, and suddenly she remembered she could move. So she scrambled with a speed she didn't know she could possess without chakra, in the opposite direction of that _thing_.

And then she heard a voice counter his terrifying voice. Her eyes shot up. Whoever had broken down the door.

_Itachi_? Somehow, that's what she wanted. For it to have been Itachi. That her quiet pleading had lead him there because that's just what she expected. The tall, serious and kind Uchiha from her past. Itachi was such a superior ninja then. When she was first dragged away from that humiliation in front of Pein, Itachi was considerate. He didn't attempt to harm her. He remained respectful, and when the drugs made her head spin so violently that she almost lost consciousness, he caught her in his arms. Itachi wouldn't hurt her.

And she wanted to know that he would save her now.

Green eyes landed on a tall, dark figure. Akatsuki cloak like everyone else possessed. She almost reached out for him, but then she squinted through the fresh round of tears.

_Not _Itachi.

_Not Itachi._

It wasn't Itachi, like she had thought it would be. It wasn't Naruto like she wanted it to be. It wasn't either of them, it was the one she thought would never come. Out of each of the names she had uttered in desperation, she didn't expect it to be Sasuke. _Sasuke_.

She didn't have time to frown or to reassess her thoughts about the younger of the Uchiha brothers.

Instead she was watching, with her arms wrapped around her knees, as Sasuke shouted at her aggressor. As his sharingan spun murderously, and he looked like a horrifying, terrifying presence. A monster even.

Sakura curled her spine inwards, her chin hitting her knees and making herself as small as possible.

Sasuke was the one who came.

Sasuke had come to her.

Sasuke had saved her this time.


	5. Blinding

**Inspiration: **_Blinding- Florence and the Machine_

_"Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids. Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs"_

**Pairing:** SasuSaku for now.

**Notes:** _I'm going to say that I am happy with this for the most part. This chapter is actually quite long. Also, thanks for sticking with me up til now. This story is on it's way up, so thanks to everyone who's been reading it routinely from the chapter one.__**  
**_

_(_**_Kariska _**_was the amazing and lovely beta for this chapter. Worship me.)_

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature __**  
**_

* * *

_[No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world]_

* * *

"You've got some nerve, you fucking Uchiha brat." Hidan's voice was like a wasp buzzing in Sasuke's ears, like a threat. Ready to sting.

But Sasuke was far beyond being affected by it.

He was seeing white. It was past seeing red and it was absolutely mind-numbing. He lost control of himself entirely. Pushed to the edge of his reason, he was in an absolute murderous rage.

"Hn." He scowled. "So do you."

Hidan was crouched down, seemingly ready to attack at any moment. There was a murderous intent behind his eyes, equal to Sasuke's. "I found the little bitch lying in Itachi's room alone. That means she's fair game. You've got a lot of nerve bustin' in here and ruining my perfect night." He sneered.

Sasuke glared at him with razor sharp pupils.

In reality, he was entirely unsure what to do, of how to approach this. In a certain, sick way, Hidan was right. Here with the Akatsuki, that was just how things worked. Pein would bring in feminine entertainment, a girl from somewhere to break the tension, and everyone who wanted to would pass her around. When one member was done, the others would have their fill. It was unthinkable for him to claim that Hidan was out of order. When in reality, he was just doing what they had always done.

In reality, Sakura _was _fair game, and Sasuke _was _out of line.

And he had no idea how to play this off.

This was a fucking terrible idea.

Now he had basically stuck his nose in this in a very public manner. Made a scene while he was supposed to be quietly figuring out a way to get her out. It was now obvious that he had made it very clear that he was interested in her.

He had just made everything one hundred percent more difficult for them.

Stupid, fucking annoying, idiot decision. Almost like he was Naruto and _not _Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha didn't make these sorts of rash decisions.

Where could he go from here?

He was hesitating. Openly, he paused, an uncertainty hiding underneath his grimace. What was he supposed to do?

Hidan was boiling over with each passing moment.

Sasuke flicked a glance over at Sakura. The tears were running down her face and the way she was rocking back and forth; he hadn't seen her this way. Not as kids, not even in his worst nightmares. He had never seen her so damaged. The color of despair that darkened the normally shining green of her eyes was disturbing to look at.

And again his anger was renewed by ten-fold.

Whatever happened, he couldn't do this again.

He thought about what his brother had said. _She's going to have to endure it. If only for a few days._

She would have to be like this -this hopeless, demoralized shell staring back at him- for a few days according to their plan. All thanks to their perfect escape plan, that would hopefully leave everyone happy.

Sasuke knew that this was what the plan's proper execution would take when he and his brother came up with it, but seeing the effects of just the first encounter she was forced into, he didn't think he could handle it. Even if she could, he wasn't certain he was strong enough to allow this to happen. His conscience wouldn't allow it.

He may have left her in search of power, but what good was his power if he couldn't use it to help someone who had once been a landmark in his life? Even if he didn't love her or care about her any longer. Even if she was just a figment of his past, he couldn't watch as she suffered so greatly.

_Damn it._

"Well, this is interesting." A voice came from behind him and he recognized it very easily. It was deep and a little scratchy, but still smooth in some odd way. Kisame.

Sasuke slightly relaxed with the added presence of the distraction and took the time to step faintly closer to Sakura. The action didn't go unnoticed by Hidan.

Apparently, they had caused enough of a ruckus that it was beginning to draw attention. Not good, when attention was the last thing they needed.

Sasuke glanced down at Sakura again, who hadn't moved from her protective hunkering. She met his eyes and he shivered, mildly tainted by the same familiar guilt.

Just outside of the door, Kisame was a tower of amusement. His glossy eyes drifted towards Sakura, then to Hidan, and settled on Sasuke. There weren't many Akatsuki that Sasuke liked.

He didn't like Deidara what-so-ever. Their relationship was strained. He thought the blond was obnoxious, but not in the same way he found Naruto to be obnoxious. The kind of outrageous things Deidara did and said were always nearly intolerable.

Sasuke absolutely loathed Sasori. It was a deep, natural and unintentional sort of loathing. Possibly unfounded. He couldn't even explain why he hated the red head. He would guess because they were both quiet, aloof and maybe a little cold. Similar in several ways. **  
**

Hidan and Sasuke butted heads. Power struggles and arguments were very likely to outbreak between the two. Mostly because he hated Hidan's obnoxious arrogance and vulgar ways. The mouth on that man bothered him dreadfully.

Pein. Well, Pein was his leader. He couldn't exactly say he hated Pein, but the man was mildly intimidating. Even for someone like Sasuke, who prided himself on keeping a cool head, was a little off-put by Pein. Someone that made him uncomfortable and anxious. Someone he was sure he didn't have enough power to defeat.

Konan was someone that Sasuke couldn't care less about. She was just as silent, if not more so, than his brother when around the mass of their group. Even when involved in a one on one conversation she was eerily calm. It was easy to forget about her when considering everyone else.

Tobi… Tobi was lost on Sasuke. He simply didn't understand the person and never would. Whenever possible, he entirely avoided or ignored the simpleton. Besides, something was just off about that guy.

Kisame was one of the only members of their organization that Sasuke didn't feel dislike towards. His brother trusted Kisame— one of the few people he did trust besides Sasuke himself— so that was a good enough reason for Sasuke to trust him as well.

He off-handedly nodded towards the tall, blue-skinned ninja. He was aggressive and very straightforward. Sasuke appreciated that, especially at times like this. At the moment there was a smirk on his blue face. He shook his head, mirth present. "You kids are making a lotta noise." He chuckled once.

Hidan let out a grunt. "This fucker barged in here—"

Kisame shrugged and chuckled again, cutting him off. "I would have too with the way she was screaming. I know you like it kinky but the girl was loud enough to wake me up from my wonderful nap. I was just coming over to complain about how loud your pet was being but looks like the little Uchiha beat me to it." Sasuke tensed at being referred to as "_the little Uchiha_" however, he was eternally grateful for the distraction.

Somehow, looking at Kisame, he couldn't help but think that the blue Akatsuki was doing this purpose. Stalling and helping in some weird way, as if he knew that Sasuke needed it.

The Uchiha pulled himself away from paying attention to their short, hostile banter by changing his attention towards the little pink-haired ball at his side. How would he get her out of there without Hidan saying something?

The last thing he wanted was for rumors to spread that he was paying careful attention to the petite girl. If they thought he wanted Sakura for himself, most of them would probably try harder to take her just to get under his skin.

And then he realized that she was gazing at him. Sasuke watched her take a tear-speckled hand and wipe across her cheek. She was moving again and she looked less disoriented than she did earlier in Itachi's room.

He couldn't place the emotion behind her expression. Whether she was grateful, still frightened, angry or displeased with his presence it was hard to tell.

For a moment he just gazed at her while the other two argued behind him. She looked back blankly. Her crying had ceased but her eyelashes were clumped together from the wetness and even in the dim light, her cheeks were pink. And then she was very imperceptibly, cautiously inching towards him. Her arms were no longer hooked around her knees but carefully at her side and she was using them to slide closer to him in a way that was so subtle, he almost didn't notice it.

It was a strange sight and one he never could have imagined he would see; Sakura Haruno, a person he hadn't seen since he was 14, just short of crawling towards him. That look in her eyes, whatever the meaning, was making his muscles quake with an unknown emotion of his own.

And then he heard something. Something he couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a horrible thing. "So, since you woke me up from my nap unfairly, I'll make you repay me by taking that kunoichi next. You won't mind, will ya?" Though it was phrased like a question, it didn't sound like a question. Kisame's sharp, shark-like teeth gleamed against the shadows.

Sasuke stiffened, Hidan visibly puffed up and Sakura whimpered very noticeably. In fact, the sound momentarily drew Hidan's attention for a moment before he looked back to the other man with a scowl, "I didn't finish my turn with the bitch and I'll be damned if you're gonna cut in, fish-face!" He ground out the words and Sasuke noticed that Sakura had given up subtly moving in his direction. Now she was on her knees creeping towards him. She actually managed to reach his side before either of the other Akatsuki seemed to notice she had moved.

Her warmth near his legs was surprisingly calming.

Kisame chuckled again, apparently getting worked up for a fight. Excited about the prospect of proving himself against the brash, crude man before him. "I'm not asking." Kisame's hand was slowly inching upward towards Samehada, which even strapped against his back and wrapped, was still threatening. "Give me the girl. I've decided to cut in."

And then, Sasuke realized that this could and probably would get ugly, as the Akatsuki were both growing serious.

"This is-" He began a sentence but his words died in the stale air of the room as someone interrupted them.

"Kisame. This is aimless." It was Itachi, and upon the sound of his low, smooth voice, Sakura released a relieved breath. It confused Sasuke to no ends. His eyes absorbed his brother's slender, familiar frame. A token of calm, serious logic. "Hidan, if you would please refrain from making this situation more chaotic and excuse my little brother's interruption."

This annoyed Sasuke to no end. A spike of territorial self-defense rushed to his veins. Before he could do anything stupid, he suppressed the adrenaline. It wouldn't be very smart of him to make yet another scene. They still hadn't cleared up the mess from the last one.

Visibly, Hidan froze. An irritated expression hit his face but there was something else. A deep, unsettling reluctance. "You've got no business tellin' me what to do." He spat out the words but his hand was no longer reaching towards his triple-bladed scythe, which was leaned carefully against the wall, just at his side. "Besides, it's easy for you to say, you freak. You've already fucked the little kunoichi."

Sasuke stiffened at even just the words. Just the thought.

His brother's face was impassive as ever. "He won't present any problems in the future." He responded quietly and evenly.

"No shit." Hidan hammered out the words, his eyes finally shifting towards Sakura. Sasuke tensed, expecting something from the gray-haired man. "Fine. I'm not in the damn mood anymore anyways. Let Kisame have the bitch. She was too whiny for my tastes." He responded, deflating from being angry and terribly aggravated.

Kisame grinned widely, his lips splitting to reveal his pointed teeth. Itachi had arrived later than the taller man but he was standing inside of the room, just beyond the door. At the words, Kisame didn't look to either Sasuke or Itachi for permission. Rather he stepped past Itachi briskly and made his way quickly towards Sakura.

He reached them in just a few steps.

Sasuke struggled with the concept immediately. Stop Kisame or allow him to take Sakura? What would he do?

He was fighting what his muscles wanted him to do. His knuckles were throbbing as he tightly curled them into a fist.

He couldn't go against Kisame as well. Openly trying to stop two separate Akatsuki from touching Sakura was way too suspicious. At this rate, if she escaped, everyone would know for sure that he had a hand in it.

Gathering his guilt and anger, pushing it into the back of his mind, he only barely leaned out of Kisame's way as the tall, blue man reached down for Sakura.

Sasuke didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see the look on her face. Would she think that he was just letting her go? Just allowing another Akatsuki to ravage her after saving her from one? Would she be that blind to make that kind of assumption?

He was stiff and awkward as he heard her whine in protest. He imagined that Kisame would be far too strong for her to struggle much. It was only a moment before he saw Kisame straighten out of the corner of his eye and the man was walking towards the door again. Sasuke took a peek at the sight of Sakura's form tossed over the shark man's shoulder. His large hand was so noticeable on the small of her tiny back that it almost made Sasuke murderous again. To touch her at all made him annoyed somehow.

And then Kisame was out of the room with no parting words, no goodbye glances. Itachi had moved to give him room to leave. Hidan had apparently settled down though he was grumbling obscenities to apparently no one in particular.

Sasuke didn't allow his anger to come to his face as he left the room next. Itachi was last to leave.

The door to Hidan's room was shut behind them with a loud bang. He was surprised it still worked at all, after he nearly ripped it off the hinges earlier.

Sasuke shot a quick look up and down the halls but apparently Kisame was quick enough that had already disappeared around the corner.

This fact was almost crippling to Sasuke.

He could feel Itachi's eyes on him for a moment as he remained motionless and then the feeling was gone. The absence of Itachi's gaze gave way to the sound of his footsteps in the direction of his room. Kisame's room was in the opposite direction.

Sasuke was shaking.

He saved her from Hidan, just to give her over to Kisame.

What was this situation doing to him?

* * *

She was fighting the urge to cry again.

Rather than pay attention to the situation she was in, or the feel of that large hand against her back, Sakura focused on something much simpler; rather, she just gazed blankly at the way the ground passed beneath this Akatsuki's wide steps.

He was silent, strong and very tall.

Sasuke had just let him take her again. The drugs in her system were still strong enough to completely suppress even a morsel of chakra that she could use in any way but she was becoming a little more clearheaded with time.

She was beginning to fear the fact that Pein would probably seek her out to deliver her another vial of the liquid that would send her head spinning again. Just the thought was enough to make her unconsciously whimper.

The sound came from her lips as soon as the large, frightening Akatsuki came to a stop and for the second time she heard a door open that would probably lead to torture. To the demise of her dignity or what little she had salvaged from the last Akatsuki.

How could this happen to her? How could she become so weak? She was Sakura freaking Haruno. She had trained with the Hokage to become a superior medic. She had worked so hard to prove to Sasuke and even some small part of her wanted to prove it to Itachi, that she was strong enough.

Sasuke had wanted to leave to gain more power, so she wanted to fight to grow more powerful _without _leaving. To prove it to him. To show him that he didn't have to become a deserter to grow strong. But what was happening now? She was finally before Sasuke and Itachi again.

Finally present in front of her long lost friend, and his brother who she always looked up to, and she was entirely useless.

Like a freaking lump of desperate, poor, sad, helpless little Sakura. Not the Sakura that could level the ground in one punch. At this rate, she might as well have been the same little twelve year-old they left. Or the fourteen year old she was when she last met him on her travels; searching for him.

How could this happen?

She fought hard to not cry yet again.

All these tears were too hard. Too pride-breaking. Almost more than anything that could ever happen here, it was worse that she couldn't seem to stop crying. She needed to take the consequences of being caught by the Akatsuki like a woman. Like the powerful woman she was. No more crying like a weakling.

Naruto wouldn't be crying right now, wherever he was. Whether they were torturing him. No matter what they were doing. Naruto would remain strong, because that's what Naruto was. He was naturally strong. She had to work to become strong and this experience was tearing down her hand-built, hard earned strength.

It was absolutely spirit-breaking.

Again, she was plunged into unnecessary darkness, into a room with not nearly enough light and the door closed with a bump behind them.

Once inside, she was hastily sat down, not so soft or considerately, onto the ground. She remained there, her head hung low, as she listened to the tall blue man— Itachi had called him Kisame, whom she vaguely remembered from the bingo book— walked around her. She heard shuffling but didn't lift her head to look.

She was too busy feeling rather sorry for herself.

There was a shutting of a drawer behind her and then, unexpectedly, the room lit up a shade or two brighter. Quietly, warily, she twisted around to see that he had lit another candle. Surprisingly, with the second light, it was significantly brighter.

Again she wanted to make a joke about the lighting in this place. She passed it over this time only because the Akatsuki had turned to her.

Suddenly, she felt her heart beat fluttering uncomfortably. She willed Itachi or Sasuke to appear again. To save her again because surely she was about to be broken again. She was defenseless…how could she fight against this person? She could barely fight back against the other man and he was much smaller.

Chewing her lip with hesitation she watched cautiously, like a mouse, ready to scurry away at any sudden movement. Only Sakura didn't have anywhere to flee to.

He silently stood for a long moment, near his bed. It seemed like there was an invisible line between them that he wasn't going to cross until he was ready. She wondered why he wasn't attacking her, or ravaging her like the other Akatsuki had. Instead, Kisame seemed to want to gaze at her.

It was definitely accomplishing the mission of making her incredibly nervous. She couldn't figure out why he wasn't moving.

There were a few more moments of silence before his strong, but low voice broke over her like a wave. "Itachi never takes part in the activities of other Akatsuki members, no matter the nature." It was a seemingly pointless statement.

She chewed her lip and avoided eye contact. What was he trying to get her to do or say here?

"Neither does that little Uchiha." He chimed lazily. His voice was deep and sensual by very nature… it was calm. It didn't sound aggressive or suggestive in any way. "Who are you, kunoichi?" His dark eyes glowed strangely in a way that Sakura had never seen before.

She hesitated to answer his question. She couldn't figure out what it was he wanted and it was beginning to make her more than suspicious. Then again, maybe it was the drugs, combined with the fact that she was definitely a hostage right now. "I'm Sakura."

He nodded, as if he knew as much. "Sakura. Who are you to those Uchihas?"

She paused, gathering the words while watching the warm light of the candles flickering over his skin. In this light it looked more gray or lavender than blue. It was fascinating to look at.

Kisame. She could hardly remember anything about him from the Bingo Book. The fact that he was Akatsuki affiliated and that he wielded a very dangerous sword. She couldn't remember what village he was from or any other details, however. It was all a muddle in her mind.

"I-" She swallowed roughly, uncertain of herself. "I am from Konoha. Sasuke and Itachi-"

Her words broke and faded away as he was suddenly moving towards her. His legs were so long, he reached her faster than she could even process it. Against her will, all of her joints locked up. Frozen with fear, she helplessly watched as he bent down before her. His knees cracked as he did so and even bending down he was so much taller than her. He gazed evenly, his black and white eyes mellow, almost sleepy. "Have you eaten today?" He asked very abruptly.

Her heart calmed immediately as his words punctured it and cured her of her panic. She shook her head meekly. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had eaten at all.

He released a gruff noise as he went to stand. Just as they had on the way down, his joints clicked loudly on the way up. "This will be difficult to settle." He grumbled. "I don't believe Pein planned to feed you until you absolutely had to be fed." He stood, a tower above her, stretching so strong, sturdy and horribly _strange_.

Why was he being so considerate?

She eventually chalked it up to the drugs making her deduction processing power weak, so she stopped trying to understand.

As long as he wasn't forcing himself on her she was totally okay with this. "I don't think I'm hungry." She mumbled, placing a hand on her stomach. She realized offhandedly that she was still only wearing her panties, and her red shirt. Her breasts were bare beneath it and she was thrust back into reliving the feel of that persons hands grinding roughly against them.

She shivered, and felt distaste in her mouth.

"That's probably the drugs talking." He grumbled, almost as if he wasn't actually talking to her at all but just thinking out loud.

She shrugged.

After another long moment of surprisingly companionable silence, she relaxed a little bit more. Her back lost its stiffness, especially now that he had left her personal space, standing again by his bed. She brought her knees up and sat her chin atop her dusty kneecaps. Absent-mindedly her fingers drew patterns in the dirt as she breathed quietly.

He seemed to be perfectly happy to simply sit in silence but she was growing weary.

A thought popped into her head, and she felt comfortable enough to voice it out loud. "Can you take me back to Itachi?" Though her words were tentative and quiet. She waited for him to react negatively, but he simply turned his eyes, like an ocean they rippled with unknown depth, towards her with seriousness on his face. It wasn't a horrible seriousness or strained. Just a casual, thoughtful seriousness.

The seriousness dripped away and he looked almost amiable. "That's a bad idea." He took this moment to sit on his bed, leaning back on his hands and stretching his long legs out across the floor.

She drew a flower in the dirt and then erased it with her palm.

"The last thing you want to do is spend a lot of time with Itachi." His voice was strangely wise. In some way, though they seemed very different, he reminded her of Itachi. She wondered if they got along well.

"Why?" She asked quietly. Her muscles were aching, and she tried to ignore the stiffness as she stretched her own legs out in front of her. She smacked her hands together and the dust from them rose like a cloud into the air.

"Because, girly, it'll just look bad." He answered but only after watching her with parted lips as she reached down to wipe away the dust on her legs.

She was surprisingly comfortable considering she was in her underwear in front of another Akatsuki.

Looking up to greet the sight of his absorbed gaze, she almost smiled at the concentration he was displaying. His dark face was rather unexpectedly expressive.

"So I have to stay here?" She asked.

For some reason, she felt like a 12 year-old again. Like a little girl, asking so many questions, afraid of everything. Of the dark. Of sudden movements. Of things she didn't recognize or understand.

She hadn't been so afraid in a long time.

"Yes, girly." He responded with a grin on his words. She looked up into shark-like teeth, straight and gleaming in the candle light. "It's better this way." After a second of gazing at her like she was a puzzle and he was trying to put her together— which was actually an exact replica of how she felt— he looked away rather stiffly. The sudden change in demeanor was surprising, but again she left the answer being:_ It's probably effects of these drugs. Making everything weird._

She wondered why he didn't let her fully explain her situation with the Uchiha brothers after he asked her in the first place. She opened her mouth to ask him herself when his voice rumbled through her chest.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

It was the second considerate question he'd asked her and this time it filled her with warmth. How could she be cold when he was being so nice? He was almost nicer than even Itachi, though the Uchiha had an advantage; she'd known him since she was young. She was naturally drawn to Itachi. Kisame wasn't someone she'd known. He had no reason to treat her this way, yet he was. He didn't have to, but he is.

She smiled at him tentatively, glancing down at her state of dress. "Maybe a little..." She murmured. Her thoughts for some reason, drifted to Sasuke abruptly.

She wanted to banish his stupid face. The face she remembered so clearly walking away from her all those years ago.

Now when he popped into her thoughts she imagined him appearing in the door. During her time of need, he had come for her.

She shook away the thoughts only too eagerly, at the sight of Kisame standing. He was quietly but briskly shuffling through the contents of his dresser. He withdrew a large plain black shirt, sleeveless, and the most basic of essential ninja training gear. He didn't walk it to her, rather he simply tossed it. She somehow couldn't manage the catch so it landed with a plop over her head.

She heard him chuckle before she snatched it off, her face growing hot.

And then she realized she would have to put it on. Should she put it on over her Haruno shirt?

Instead of immediately moving to get dressed, she sat there gazing at the fabric that remained entwined in her fingers.

"I won't be leaving this room even if it bothers you." He said a little roughly, his voice a little less kind, but it still wasn't rude. Just simply scratchy.

She glanced up at him. It wasn't that she was shy. Getting dressed in front of boys wasn't something she did every day but she was prepared to do so when emergencies arose. But still, after her last experience with the gray haired Akatsuki, she was uncertain to show her body.

After a moment, she simply decided she couldn't be afraid forever.

She tilted her eyes away from him, and spun around on the ground. She couldn't tell if he was still looking at her or if he had turned around but with her back to him, she felt somewhat better. She hastily removed her red Haruno shirt.

The cold prickled against her skin and she immediately felt chills creep up along her tired, dusty flesh. She tossed her old, red shirt to the ground and quickly slid on the basic black tank he'd given her.

It was absolutely huge. Like a dress or a potato sack. The holes where his arms would go drooped all the way down to her mid torso while she was sitting down. If he were standing at her side rather than directly in front of her, he would be able to clearly see her breasts through the holes.

But still, it was clean and smooth, and somehow it even smelled masculine. Surprisingly she didn't mind the smell.

"Thanks." She said quietly, in the process of turning around. Once she did, she looked up into his face and realized that he was staring at her. His eyes were steadily holding onto her. She blushed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"No problem." He murmured, his voice raspy.

And then, once again, she found herself oddly wishing that Itachi would come for her.

* * *

**Note:** _Subtle KisaSaku in this chapter guys. How'd ya feel about it? Man do I love that ship._


	6. Apology

**Inspiration: **_-Apology- Safetysuit_

_"It's all my fault today, I'm sorry for the way I was to you. It's all so wrong, you see, and I'm sorry for the words I say to you"_

**Pairing:** Sasu/Saku, Kisa/Saku, and there will always be minor undertones of Ita/Saku

**Notes:** _Simple chapter. Mostly character/story development. Nothing outrageously sexy in this chapter. That'll be later. This is only chapter 6. Also, sorry there was like 4 days between this chapter and the last. It was my birthday week, so I was busy. Chapter 7 shouldn't take so long to finish and upload. I'll be free to work on it. I start classes again in like 2 weeks, so the uploads will start spacing out a bit then. But hopefully, not too much._

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness _

**_Kariska: _**_I am the almighty beta. Worship me. 3_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me_

* * *

Kisame was giving her the strangest, enigmatic gaze. His strong, dark eyes were boring into her and Sakura couldn't figure out what he wanted.

Careful to ignore his steady eyes, she gave her attention to the act of rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees. Even this seemed enough to elicit his entire attention. She could see him from the corner of her eyes, even without looking directly at him.

"If I choose to trust you enough to leave you here," He began the sentence with a low, smooth voice. She thought he sounded so masculine and that was very nearly strange. Deep, and powerful "-you cannot attempt to leave this room." He sounded severe. Very strict and serious.

She watched in wonder as he transitioned from his more casual position of leaning back on his bed, to sitting forward with his elbows perched on his thighs. She thought that since he was much further forward, even slumping, he should seem small. Yet Sakura felt like he seemed even more intimidating. It was a very intense and impressive pose. She considered his words. "Why are you leaving?"

Her question seemed to amuse him. After a moments pause in which he sent her a grin- a grin that made her chest buzz with anxiousness as she wondered immediately where it came from- and he shook his head in a good humored nature. "Food." He chomped out the words and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Gonna go get myself something to eat."

She pressed her lips together.

Would she try and run if he left? It would be the second time she was alone since she'd been taken hostage. The last time, as soon as she'd woken up she was walked in on and then taken off to a room that was much worse than Itachi's room. Even though Kisame's room was proving to be just as safe as Itachi's room was, she still wanted to go back there. To be in the presence of the Uchihas that she both couldn't trust and yet felt compelled to trust.

It was moments later before she answered him.

The whole time he seemed to be gazing at her openly. With no shame and nothing but general observation. Her voice seemed very small.

"I'll stay." **  
**

He sniffed and lifted a heavy, sharp hand up to cut through his hair. A deep breath came out in a sigh. "Fine, then I'll leave you here." He stood rather instantly after his words and in spite of the fact that she knew it was coming, she still jumped at the sudden movement.

Even that seemed to make him chuckle. "You're an interesting girl. Maybe that's why Itachi put his nose in someone's business other than his own." His mild comment made Sakura's stomach drop to the floor.

"Itachi..." She breathed his name unintentionally. She couldn't help but wonder if Itachi was looking for her or if Sasuke was worried about her. She wondered so many things that it was almost impossible not to feel instantaneously overwhelmed.

Kisame was walking towards her, his skin picking up the flickering candle light in a way that made all the lines on his face look stout and strong. He looked very angular and she would have maybe called him handsome at one time but that was before she was taken hostage. Before the gray haired Akastuki had frightened her so.

Rather, seeing all of those hard angles and those _too _black eyes, she was frightened on instinct.

He halted his approaching her. Frozen in spot a few steps away as if she had taken over his mind to make him do so with a mind transfer jutsu. His fists at his sides were still, his back was straight, and his eyes were peering down at her with a sort of astounding, questioning in their depths.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, girl." His words were quieter than they had been since she'd met him. He seemed a little gruff but not all together unaffected by her. She could tell that her apparent suspicion of him had offended him.

She turned her face away from him with embarrassment and also still some lingering stiffness and fear. She didn't even know what to say to him… how to explain that it wasn't him, per-say. It was all Akatsuki. It was especially the grey haired man. It was this whole situation.

This man before her may have been considerate to her but she couldn't forget the fact that he was an Akatsuki.

It seemed, even without her words of response, he pressed forward. Where previously he was coming towards her, now he was making very obvious his intention not to touch her. He went out of his way to stay out of her personal space. The wide space he left to walk around her only hurt her feelings worse. She had apparently offended him far worse than she had meant to.

She didn't get a chance to explain or apologize before she heard the creak of the door shutting behind him and then she was alone in his room; Which should be noted was exactly the same as Itachi's, only messier.

He had clothes laying positively everywhere.

Sakura felt the darkness pressing down upon her in a deafening way. Spreading over her, worrying her.

She hoped he would return soon. He may not have been an Uchiha but she did believe that he wasn't intending to hurt her. She needed that reassurance.

* * *

Sasuke's room was very near Itachi's, the door directly across from his brother's door. It was something he had appreciated once. During times like this when he was annoyingly resentful of his brother, it was annoying.

Annoying that he had to think about how close his brother was. How easy it would be to bust through and ask Itachi just what he thought he was doing.

He sat darkly on his bed with his fingers twisted together and sharingan activated. He was staring blindly in the direction of Kisame's room which was several halls over. To anyone else he would have been staring at a wall but he could imagine it. He could imagine the door. Could even imagine the mess of Kisame's room. He could just picture Sakura lying on the giant blue mans bed. Sasuke could practically imagine the things Kisame would do to her.

Kisame had been one of the Uchiha's only real friends in the Akatsuki. Sasuke knew that Kisame and Itachi were rather close. They trained together often and were often partnered up on missions together. The two had a sort of strange rivalry that felt less hostile than usual rivalry. He could almost say that he sensed the respect between them.

He figured that they got along so well, that he would try and give the shark man a chance and he did. They even got along fairly.

Yet now, thinking about it, he didn't trust Kisame with Sakura.

His ex-teammate. That stupid girl. She shouldn't be with anyone but him. Not even Itachi. It was beginning to seem like he couldn't trust her with anyone but himself. Only Sasuke was safe for her to be around.

Every time he left her alone she got herself into more and more trouble.

It was fucking annoying.

How was he supposed to keep her from getting tortured and save himself from the weight of his guilt, while she kept getting into more and more trouble? And what was even worse somehow was that Naruto was here somewhere. He still hadn't found the blockheaded once-best-friend. He knew that Naruto was resilient so he wasn't worried that the kid wouldn't hold up.

But really, that idiot was in just as bad of a place as Sakura.

Here his two friends had gotten themselves into some real bullshit and he was becoming obligated by his guilt to help them.

Sasuke Uchiha, obligated by guilt.

He never thought he'd see the day.

He sneered at the wall which he was staring unseeingly towards with his spinning sharingan.

Stupid fucking old teammates. Old scars. Old ghosts that were making a fucking mess in his life.

If only he really left them behind the day he left Konoha. He wouldn't have to worry about seeing them again and be tethered by this unknown weight on his conscience.

Sasuke stood abruptly, his body working without any prompting and glanced openly around his room. Without reason, cursing to no one in particular. It was suddenly like he was a different person. Not Sasuke Uchiha who worked so hard to appear serious and calm.

The scowl upon his face didn't drop as he flew forward, opening the door without hesitation. He snatched it open and rolled out of the room like a thunder storm. Dark and furious.

His immediate intention was to go into Itachi's room and take his anger out on his brother. Mostly, he wanted to confront his smug, calm and cool brother about what happened. Why would Itachi let Kisame take Sakura away?

He didn't bother knocking. Breaching his brothers room, in what he assumed would be unexpectedly to anyone else. Anyone who wasn't Itachi.

Instead he met a casual, knowing gaze on the other side. Black eyes with no Mangekyou active. His brother was perched on the edge of his bed sitting stiffly, straight back and an even line for lips.

Slamming the door behind him, Sasuke gave his brother a resentful glare.

Once in the room, however, he was struck by a sense of thoughtlessness.

What would he say?

A mild, short silence settled over them that was too strained to be normal. Normally, he and his brother got along amazingly. They were similar in certain ways and Sasuke looked up to the older Uchiha.

But he was too hot-headed right now. Itachi must know that handing Sakura over to Kisame was unreasonable.

"I see," His brothers voice was to be expected, yet it still caused a ripple of discomfort to pass over Sasuke's skin. He drew his fingers into fists against the sensation. "You've decided to make things difficult."

Sasuke scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about." He found that his voice was unimpressive.

"You can't handle the responsibilities of what you hope to achieve." Itachi's smooth voice was not unkind but it still bounced against the walls of the room in a cold manner. "If you're going to act this foolish, little brother, we should stop this hopeless mission right now."

His hands were shaking notably as he responded, his voice hostile. "You don't know what you're talking about." It was a weak retort but he was just barely holding himself together as it was.

"I recognize how difficult this is for you," Itachi remained seated on his bed, his hands braced on either knee in a stiff, proper posture, "but you cannot help the girl if you cannot accept that sacrifices must be made."

A sneer came to Sasuke's face. "I know."

That was all he could say.

He felt rather sick that the said sacrifices would be Sakura spending one on one time with Kisame.

"You do not trust my judgment. It seems we may have a bigger problem at hand, little brother, than your teammates."

"_Ex_." Sasuke correctly immediately, defensively. "Ex-teammates, and I don't know what you're talking about." He quietly retorted, for the second time.

A small, very trademarked Uchiha smirk touched Itachi's lips. "You seem to be confounded by many things since entering this room. Rather than confronting me, perhaps you should take some time to rethink the thoughts cluttering your intelligence."

He was instantly self-conscious.

What exactly did he want to accomplish by entering this room?

Itachi was doing something annoying. Getting under his skin and making all of his words hard to process.

"Sakura is alone with him." Sasuke said after a moment of quiet that pressed upon him heavily. "You have to know what he's doing to her."

Itachi regarded him with more silence, like an anchor to keep Sasuke anxious. "We can't be sure of anything except for the fact that she has to do this." For a moment, they both remained still before his brother stood in an effortless graceful motion and walked a few steps closer. They were within normal conversation distance, and Sasuke was almost grateful for it. He gazed up at his brother evenly. Itachi's words were a black hole of disciplined sensibility. "We cannot draw attention to ourselves or to her. She must spend this time with Kisame." After a moment he lifted a hand and sat it heavily on Sasuke's shoulder.

Though he made no move to toss off his brother's hand, the weight of it was mildly smothering. Frightening. It made Sasuke question his judgment.

"I'm sorry about Sakura, little brother." His words seemed sincere.

They made a bad taste bloom in Sasuke's mouth which made swallowing difficult.

His brother probably thought he was being foolish for worrying so much. Especially about two people who weren't even his teammates.

He often repeated that fact to himself; Naruto and Sakura were no longer his teammates.

He had outgrown them and any friendship they may have offered once. Long ago he had accepted that he wouldn't be friends with those two ever again and he was only helping them now because he owed them a debt for their loyalty.

Somehow it was serious to him that they were still so loyal to him. So even if it was only this once, he'd repay them. Then he would tell them to leave him alone and stop looking for him, because he would never return to Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha would never return to his family compound where those jerks were always making him feel insecure. As if he was the weakest of the Uchiha brothers. His father made him feel ashamed for being younger and inexperienced. Here, in the Akatsuki, they valued him just as much as his brother. He didn't have to live in Itachi's shadow but rather he could live by Itachi's side.

Therefore he would never go back to living in his brothers shadow, not good enough for his perfect father.

"They were a good pair, Sakura and Naruto." Itachi added, a mildness coming over his tone that might have been appreciation. "They were a good pair of ninja to be placed on a team with."

Sasuke considered it. Of all the other rookies he could have been paired with, Team Seven consisted of the younger, disappointing Uchiha, Naruto the blockhead, and Sakura the try hard. Three people who were undervalued.

Sakura was so weak to him back then. He barely made time for her, considering she was always falling at his feet. Never training. He didn't like Naruto at first but at least his idiot friend tried. The blond tried so hard it was a wonder he ever recovered from chakra depletion. At least Naruto tried. All Sakura had going for her was her loyalty and her book smarts.

But after he left them behind he was told often about Team Seven, minus himself, and their progress. He kept tabs on them and from what he could hear, they had grown very much. He thought it was good that they weren't dwelling on his loss too much. Even if they did vow never to stop trying to return him to the village.

He aimed an unseeing gaze just over Itachi's shoulder. "That's in the past now."

All that mattered was that he paid his debt to them and got them out of here.

He stepped away and his brother's hand fell slowly away.

"I'm trying to say that she can handle this. I don't know many girls who would be able to handle this much sacrifice but I think she can." His voice was calm and bland but somehow it was very supportive.

Sasuke turned his whole body away from his brother as a numbness washed over him. "If they were more careful, she wouldn't have to. Those idiots shouldn't have been captured. They should have given up when I told them to last time."

He could hear his brother's steady breathing. "You have a misconception about your former team, little brother."

Sasuke didn't glance up from his spot, gazing at the floor. His knuckles were beginning to grow sore as he squeezed them into an even tighter fist. "Whatever."

He didn't want to talk about them anymore.

He didn't want to think about his team at all.

His _ex_-team.

* * *

There was a lasting, strangling silence after Kisame left the room. Sakura spent every moment of the time alone, jumping at every sound. Worrying constantly that someone else would come and try to take her away.

That the gray haired Akatsuki with the vulgar language would appear and take her away. She couldn't purge the thought of his hands touching her. The unbelievable, rough edge of his hands as they bore into her skin or the way her teeth broke into her neck, bruising her flesh.

She lifted a ginger hand to touch the heavy marks that darkened her flesh, the imprint of his mouth. She took in a shaky breath and withdrew her hand in a daze.

It was the first time she'd ever been so close to a man.

A sudden quiver overtook her, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She took a moment to try and gather herself.

As she did, she heard the door open behind her.

She couldn't manage the grace not to jerk around, her mouth agape and her limbs tensing uncomfortably. Her arms came up in front of her as if she could punch whoever it was, regardless of the fact that she almost zero chakra.

She was confronted by an expression torn between mild amusement and insult. Kisame drifted into the room and shut the door behind him. In his hand was a large wrapped package and she gazed at it for a spell. The awkward, frightened chills left her skin and she relaxed infinitesimally.

Kisame hadn't moved towards her and she thought it was considerate of him.

In thanks she attempted a weak smile.

It was apparently all he needed. He moved forward with a neutral expression, his hands holding onto the package gently.

"Hope you like tempura." His voice was cautious and low.

She awkwardly nodded and as he approached her, she reached out to grab the wrapped package. After she had taken the food, he withdrew immediately and was walking around her towards his bed.

He was clearly uncomfortable about how wary she was towards him.

She unwrapped the tempura and gazed down at it with a sudden rumbling in her stomach. Lifting the sticks and shoveling the rice and shrimp into her mouth without mercy. Most likely resembling Naruto.

From in front of her, she could see Kisame carefully, slowly eating while watching her.

Sheepishly, she slowed herself down. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was so hungry." She admitted.

The statement seemed to amuse him. "The suppressant probably doesn't help with that." He nodded and lifted a piece of shrimp to his blue lips. He munched on it for a moment before giving her a small grin.

He was casually sitting on his bed, leaned forward over his food as if he needed to concentrate on it in order to eat. "Eating is good. You'll get some strength back but I doubt you'll be getting enough chakra from it to do anything with." He sounded a little distant as he said the words. As if he was assessing the situation very carefully.

Sakura considered it. How long before she got enough chakra to feel normal? She wondered if she'd ever get any of her strength back. If she could just get a little chakra, she'd be able to at least defend herself. Even if it was only for a few minutes.

Her eyes lifted to Kisame who was calmly eating and at this time, for the first time, he wasn't looking at her. Rather he was staring at a shrimp at the end of his chopsticks.

"Thank you." She gave him a tentative grin.

For a moment, a thoughtful heaviness touched his face before it was gone. His shoulders loosened, and his posture was very clearly relieved. "Don't mention it, kid."

She sat down her nearly empty tempura tray by her side and turned her attention on him. She leaned back, bracing her weight on her palms. It would no doubt get her hands dirty but she didn't really care about that now. Rather she wanted to take the time to look at the tall man before her closely. "Why are you being nice to me?"

A minor, uncertain kind of silence tucked in over them. Kisame continued eating shrimp almost as if he hadn't heard her but there was a sudden hardness in his back. As if he was trying to conceal his discomfort at the question. She regarded him carefully. There was no reason for him to treat her this way. He was an Akatsuki just like the rest of them were. She didn't think any Akatsuki would be nice to her, spare the Uchiha brothers.

Yet, this creature was being nice and seemingly, without getting anything in return.

It was a moment later that he answered. Just before she was about to ask him another question. His voice was very low. "I have known Itachi Uchiha for years," He began the sentence and Sakura was already entranced. She chose to sit forward and in opposition, he sat down his tray and leaned back. Mirroring her previous pose. "When we were placed as partners, I didn't like him. But I came to realize that he does things differently than most. All the years he's been my teammate, I've never once seen him defend anyone who wasn't that little brother of his." He paused for a moment and gazed at her. She looked into his hard black eyes and thought that they were beautiful. "It's intriguing." He gave a shark-toothed smile. "Besides, kid. You've got spunk. The strong survive around here. The way you turned your back on Pein. Well, that's not just confident strong, that's just plain stupid strong. I like that in a woman." He chuckled then moved quickly, in one motion scooping up his tempura and inhaling it at the same speed she had.

She wanted to smile at him to show him how much she appreciated it but for once he wasn't looking at her.

This Akatsuki wasn't what he seemed to be.

For once Sakura thought that if Sasuke and Itachi had to abandon them, at least they found someone to stand by their side like this guy.

* * *

**Beta Note - **I must say, Kisame is such a lady killer in this chapter. Seriously. I love that blue fishman. Especially with Sakura. EBard, what have you done to meee?


	7. Start Again

**Inspiration:** _Start again- Red_

_"All this time, I can make it right. With one more try, can we start again?"_

**Pairing:** _You know the pairings for the most part. SasuSaku, Undertones of ItaSaku, and even some KisaSaku._

**Notes:** _This chapter is so lovely. I can't wait for your comments on this chapter. I hope you'll like it. It's rather short but it's an important one. : ] Review if you're feeling kind. Also, my beta is perf._

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_What if I let you in? What if I make it right?_

* * *

There was a very clear, unsettling helplessness festering inside of him. It was taken beyond a single plane of feeling. It was a pain so real that it was beginning to burn his skin, hurt his heart, cause his eye sight to dim any lights, as if he was floating in darkness.

And when he was surrounded in darkness, as it always did, _that _voice came to him. _Kurama_.

The Nine-Tails.

_"**I thought you were better than this, brat.**"_

Naruto peeled his eyes open and glanced around the shadows of his mind. An open eternity of melding nothingness was stretching out from all points. Behind the bars of his mind, the Nine-Tails gave him a hateful, fox like grin.

The blond pressed himself up into sitting position, and crossed his legs and arms all at once. It was a very stern and thoughtful pose. He suppressed the urge to cough up the feeling of hopelessness that had stuck itself in his throat. It was beginning to make speaking and breathing difficult.

He had never felt so helpless before.

_"**You're absolutely useless. Allowing all of this to happen for a stupid girl**." _His demon slurred and Naruto's blue eyes sprung open. The empty darkness around them rippled like water. A very short standoff came to be, before he turned his chin away from the fox demon in irritation.

"We'll get out of here in no time." A somewhat unimpressive voice by comparison to his normal, upbeat and confident tone.

_"**The drug that you allowed them to give you is repressing all of your pitiful human chakra. The only chakra you have left is my chakra now, boy. How do you expect to use it without letting me free?**"_

Naruto frowned, his eyes closing as he went into deep thought. "If I had fought him, he would have killed Sakura."

_"**You're weak.**" _An animalistic sneer._ "**And she's going to die anyways. She's probably already dead.**"_

A great boost of anger broke Naruto's control and he popped up from sitting position. Standing with his shoulders tense and his right hand pointing at the Nine-tails, his eyes were burning brightly.

"Shut up! Sakura _is_ alive, I just know it." He relaxed a bit as he thought of how much she'd grown. "Sakura won't die in a place like this."

His demon frowned at him, his great tails lashing out in an almost casual way. _"**You are a stupid host and your sentiment for that girl has lost you any hope you might have had of getting out of here.**"_

Naruto couldn't afford to believe it.

Another voice broke in through the darkness. One that didn't belong to him or Kurama.

They exchanged glances.

_"Little leaf waste, are you hungry, hm?" _

Naruto took one last chance to give his demon a confident smile. "We're going to get out of here." And then he opened his eyes and the deep ocean of black was gone.

He was sitting in what appeared to be a cell. There were bars on each side, and it was in the very center of whatever room he was in. His arms were chained above his head, and he was in the middle of his cage. The very middle of the room.

Above him, his wrists were black, purple, yellow and red from being held in the same position for so long, and they were throbbing sharply with a pain that sunk deep into his bones.

His chin had dropped entirely forward, bobbling uselessly as he dreamed. His knees brought up to press against his chest.

He peered out into the hazy, dull space of the open room, but couldn't see anyone.

"I see you're still out of it, hm." It wasn't a question but it still almost sounded that way. Naruto glanced groggily to his right to see a blond. Bright eyes, Akatsuki cloak and an interested grin. "Well, I asked you a question. Are you hungry, little leaf loser?"

In his hands, the man held a container of some kind, and Naruto could smell it. It was unquestionably food and it smelled positively amazing. He blinked twice with heavy eyelids before he swallowed harshly. "Where's Sakura?" He asked and his voice was a little scratchy.

"Oh, you mean pinky, hm. She's busy somewhere. Probably having her pretty brains fucked out." He chimed, and immediately Naruto felt a rage incomparable to anything he'd possibly ever felt before. "Sounds nice doesn't it, hm? Too bad it isn't my turn yet. Stupid Itachi." He grumbled.

The white hot anger was too much. It made him light headed, and his blue eyes glowed darkly.

_"**That's it little one, just let me loose.**" _The Nine-tails whispered in his thoughts lowly. It was spoken in a horrifyingly happy tone, and the smugness of it made Naruto breath for a moment, to try and control himself.

Sakura. If she was harmed in this place, he would never forgive himself, or anyone else. He would kill them all.

And then it registered entirely what the man said.

_Itachi_.

"Itachi is here." He spoke out loud, but not on purpose. The blond Akatsuki at his side chuckled as if he was amused. Naruto looked back up into slightly lighter blue eyes. "Can I see him?"

Itachi Uchiha. He hadn't seen that man in many years. The man who stole Sasuke away from him.

That would mean Sasuke was there. He felt a pang to his chest as he thought of who he still considered his best friend. Those Uchiha brothers, even though they had betrayed the village, they wouldn't hurt Sakura would they?

No, he still believed in Sasuke. He believed that his best friend wouldn't hurt Sakura. He _had _to believe it.

A belly bursting laugh came from that Akatsuki. He wished he was better with names and memorization. He couldn't remember the bingo book for shit. That was what Sakura did. They came across someone, and she told him all these details. If he was better at remembering he might know more details about this Akatsuki.

"Where do you think you are, hm?" He spoke on a light, breathy voice. "You can't make a request to see anyone. You're a _prisoner_, hm."

Naruto snarled in anger. "Pein. Bring that guy here." He snapped. His patience was becoming very thin. He already didn't have much patience in his life. What little he did have was already wearing low.

The Akatsuki paused, and looked a little torn.

Pressing on, Naruto jerked his arms against his chains as if he was going to try and break them. "Bring that coward here!" He yelled, "He told me I would see Sakura if I let him give me this drug. Who the hell does he think he is? A man should keep his word, or else he's no better than scum!" He was shouting and pulling his arms weakly against his chains.

For a second it felt as if his show was going to be ignored, but just as he was getting rather discouraged, the man before him gritted his teeth and frowned deeply. "Just shut up alright." He stood, and the contents of whatever was in the container in his hand, went with him. Naruto found that he was staring at that food without meaning to, his mouth watering helplessly. "If you're sure about this, hm." He seemed to be intimidated by the thought of Pein. Naruto didn't answer that, because he really wasn't sure it was a question. This guy was too strange.

His thoughts drifted to Pein, their leader. Naruto had met him once already, and it was quite an eventful meeting which ended with a promise that he would get to see his partner, as long as he cooperated. He had done so simply because he knew Sakura would have done anything for him.

Never giving up was just what Team Seven did.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he has last seen Pein, but he was tired of waiting.

"Where is Sakura?" He shouted, and at this time the Akatsuki was leaving, taking the food with him. He was entirely ignored, much to his chagrin, and he sighed as the sound of a door closing in the darkness came to his ears.

_"**You should have told him you were hungry, you brat. The food would have helped pass this drug out of your system.**" _As always, the Nine-Tails was speaking to him from inside of his head, and it was annoying. He immediately ignored it.

His whole body was hurting, he was struggling to suppress his demons chakra, he was starving, and he wanted to see his partner. This whole mess wasn't looking up any time soon.

"Sakura." He breathed her name, hoping she would appear.

She didn't.

* * *

"Are you feeling any stronger?" Kisame was asking her.

His voice had become soothing in a big way. It was always controlled and deep, and she'd come to appreciate it. Sadly, his words brought a considerable discomfort over her. She shook her head. "Not really." She sighed, "I pride myself on having amazing chakra control. If I could even get a little chakra I could manage something." She knew how frustrated she sounded.

There was a moment of silence that passed between them before he stood. He was speaking as he moved. "That drug is no joke." He was gathering his tray, which was now empty and walking it over to his dresser. "It'll probably be at least a full day before you can start to regenerate enough chakra to be able to move without feeling weak." His words were entirely calm and low as he turned around, and walked her way. She was relieved to find that she wasn't afraid of him coming near her anymore.

He wasn't headed towards her for a personal encounter; he was just reaching for her tray. His blue skin peeking out from beneath his Akatsuki robe was very interesting to look at. She peered up at him with bright eyes. "And I will be honest with ya girly," He turned and walked her tray over to stack it with his. She remained still, seated in the dirt on the ground. His shirt over her frame was causing the mild draft in the room to give her chills. She could feel the cold seeping through the arm holes and hitting the skin of her ribs and breasts.

She shivered as she listened to his next words.

"I don't think you'll make it that far." He was sitting back on his bed. "Pein will find you before tomorrow. There isn't much chance that you'll build up enough chakra to defend yourself before he does. I hate to say it, but you're in for a tough night."

His words instilled an intense panic inside of her chest, and chill down her spine. She could hardly breathe as she worried over it. "Pein." She breathed the name of _that_ man. The one she remembered so clearly, yet somehow, who managed to escape proper clarity within her mind.

Thinking about his words; how he told her that he would take her to Naruto, and then immediately going back on his promise, it made her stomach unsettle.

"He's keeping my friend somewhere in this place." She said quietly. A sadness swept over her as she pictured her best friend alone and waiting for her. She wondered where he was, and if he was hurt. She knew he must have been drugged just like her, but she was hoping that Pein wouldn't count on Naruto's chakra reserves being so high.

"Best you worry about yourself." Kisame said seriously, but not unkindly. There was a flicker of something odd on his voice. Something clipped or restless about them.

She winced at his words.

Maybe he was right. Where was she? What was she accomplishing?

Once again she wasn't even a step closer to helping Naruto. She would probably be dragging him down. Would he have been able to escape without her?

"Yeah." She sighed the word absentmindedly.

"Come here." His words were strong, smooth and unexpected.

They caused her head to jerk up and her eyes to widen a bit. "What?" She had gone very still, as if any sudden movements would cause him to pounce on her. Her breath caught in her throat.

As a response he produced a deep breath of his own. He was sitting close to the bottom corner of his bed, with his posture very relaxed. He didn't look particularly threatening, but she was very weary. How could she not be weary? She was far beyond enemy territory, without any way to defend herself. How could she so easily trust him?

"I said come here." He repeated the words and his tone was a little clipped. Annoyed and there was once again the mild insult present on his voice. He was growing tired of her suspicion of him.

She was entirely torn. Her legs fought against her, and her chest was constricting tightly. More than anything, she was wishing that she had Sasuke at her side. Or Itachi coming to her rescue.

He didn't appear to have any patience left, and she found that her muscles were more willing to oblige after a startling darkness colored his expression. She pushed herself up from the grounds using her hands. Her knees were very weak as she stood, her progress halted by her nerves.

Kisame was frowning now, his black eyes pressing into her skin uncomfortably. He didn't appear to have any sympathy for her nerves, or her discomfort. She wondered why that was. So far he had always seemed very considerate of her feelings. Maybe he had been insulted by her suspicion for the last time.

She stood in slight wonderment, and a creep of fear spreading across her skin, but she found that her legs were moving easier than she thought they would be capable of. Fueled by her fear of his less companionable expression.

Walking towards his small, gray bed was a robotic, thoughtless motion.

He wasn't moving, which she was thankful for. She was certain that if he made any sudden movements she would collapse entirely.

She didn't stop moving until her knees thumped against the frame. Finding it too hard to turn and face him, she instead gazed at the threads of his blanket uncomfortable. He was just to her side, and she could feel his eyes on her. Not daring to look up at him, she resorted to a tight, heavy question that hung over them in the air. "What now?" She asked quietly.

She still believed in her gut that he didn't intend to harm her, however being so close to him now was definitely freaking her out. Being close to anyone at this point would freak her out.

There wasn't an immediate answer from him, and the absence of it made the room that much more wide with stale uncertainty. Her breath was coming to her much more scarcely by the moment.

All she could think of was turning and running away. Running away from every moment she'd ever been afraid to face.

Neither of them moved for at least a full minute, and she thought that he might have been delaying his answer just to get under her skin. If that was his intention, it was definitely working.

And then he let out a tremendous sigh that fluttered the ends of her hair, making it tickle her nose.

"Well, then. Sit down." He responded roughly, at last, and she did so immediately, almost like a puppet on strings. She collapsed onto the bed with her knees facing the opposite side, away from him, and her body angled towards the head of the bed. He remained still on the end of the bed, and she didn't look over at his face.

"Well, that wasn't hard right?" He breathed and she found that it was rather efficient in breaking a minor amount of the dark tension that she was no doubt the cause of.

"You've got another thing coming later, girly." His tone of voice was almost humorous, even though his words were clearly not a joke.

Somehow she found the will to turn only her head towards him. Her chin peeked over her shoulder and she peered at him through a screen of her pink bangs.

He met her eyes and she shied away from the direct eye contact instantly. Her eyes instead held onto the sharp red color of the clouds stitched into his cloak.

She couldn't find the room to answer him, but he seemed to take her silence as a cue for him to keep talking.

"If you think I'm bad, just wait til Deidara gets a hold of you. You're going to have to loosen up, or it'll only get worse." He reasoned but his voice sounded strained.

She took a risk to look back up at him, and she received a relatively hard gaze in comparison to the other looks he'd given her this evening. He was unrelenting and unquestioning. There was a strength and intention behind them that frightened her.

And before the fear his words had instilled had settled down, another, instinctual, deep cutting fear came to life inside of her at the feeling that came to her. The feeling of his hand shooting up and clasping around her upper shoulder.

The instantaneous stock of terror, and breathlessness that came over her made her feel faint.

Fighting like a bird in a snare she immediately felt her muscles flinch as she attempted to jump out of his gasp but it worked like a sling shot.

The force of his tight hand on her arm snatched her back to him like a rubber band, and she plummeted towards him with a gasp.

As she fell against him, she spotted the steady, undeterred contact of his black eyes.

"Stop!" She heard herself say the words, but she didn't intend to say them so loudly.

His fingers were hard and felt sharp like knives, and she hissed against the feeling.

"Your friend, I know where Pein is keeping him."

And then she froze.

For one moment.

For two.

He was still controlling her with only one hand, and she realized that in the fall she had landed with her thighs pressed against his, and her hands had both come up to rest on his chest. Where previously they were pushing him furiously now they rested softly. She could feel the heat from beneath his cloak warming her skin.

"What?" She breathed, and even though she only said one word, her voice managed to crack while saying it.

"That kid they brought you in with. I found him." He said quietly.

And the tears were leaking from her eyes instantly without her permission.

"Naruto?"

His black eyes were steady, and absolutely compromising. No dishonesty in their deep depths.

_Naruto_.


	8. Hey Lady

**Inspiration:** _Hey Lady- Thriving Ivory_

_"Hey lady, don't give up on me. Don't burn your heart out love, till we're ash overseas"_

**Pairing:** _Sakura/Sasuke, mild Itachi/Sakura, some Kisame/Sakura, and there might be one sided love vs friendship Naruto/Sakura, if I feel up to it._

**Notes:**_ For those of you who've been with me since I began this fic, I'm so happy. College semester just started back for me, so I've been distracted by the new work load, so instead of posting once or twice a week, it'll probably be once a week, maybe once in a week and a half. That said, for the chapter notes. This chapter moves a bit more story along. I have drafted some thoughts on it, and it'll probably be around 30 chapters. So look forward to seeing it around quite a bit longer. There won't be any instant gratification in this fic. The ships that are present will be hints until later. Don't worry, there will be an end game ship, but it won't be an super romance until later. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for being amazing readers, and thanks for everyone who's ever reviewed for me. I really love reading your reviews, and I appreciate your comments, good, bad, happy and sad. They always make me feel fortunate, and the smile on my face never ceases when I read them. Thanks again. So enjoy the chapter, it's a long one. Oh and on another note, I have lost a majority of my betas time, which is normal, because life sneaks up on everyone, but ****__Kariska _who was my lovely beta and I'd like to thank him for being so absolutely amazing in all the past chapters. You're absolutely perfect. Thanks again.

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[She checks her pulse, gotta know if her heart's still beating]_

* * *

"Whatever his name is," Kisame's words came out in a puff, ruffling her hair. She was close enough that she swore she could hear his heartbeat. She could definitely feel it thrumming beneath her palm. "I know where he is."

Sakura took a moment to consider her actions, and words very carefully. At first instinct, she wanted to be angry, to confront him and ask him why he didn't tell her sooner.

After, she wanted to cry. Naruto was surely alive and Kisame seemed to know where he was. It didn't matter why he didn't bring it up earlier. She didn't care anymore.

She released a shuttering breath. "Where is he?"

Against her thighs which were perched on both sides of him, she could feel his legs trembling slightly. The feeling stirred a sudden discomfort inside of her. With one of his hands still capturing her shoulder, she attempted to shrug it off. Both of her hands dropped away from his chest and she tried to move very slowly, and carefully. While she was beginning to trust him more and more with each passing moment, she didn't exactly want to be straddling him any longer.

Any motion she was in the process of carrying out ceased as he frowned, and his fingers cut into her skin. Pressing so roughly that she yelped in surprise.

Sakura shot her eye up to meet his, and he seemed unchanged, except for the minor furrow of his brows. "You don't have time for that." He grumbled. She relaxed slightly, and in the absence of focusing on the task, remained seated with her hips atop him. He didn't move his other free hand, which sat limply on the bed at his side. "Whatever you're thinking about freeing him, just get it out of your head, girl." His words were low and rumbling like the ocean, and they broke her heart further.

She was overtaken by a wave of rage and sadness that made more tears spring to her eyes.

Her forgotten quest of trying to remove herself out of his presence was renewed. Though her strength was indeed entirely gone, and her chakra was a bust, she could do this at least. "I can't just let him stay in there." Snapping the words out, both of her hands pressed harshly against the hard flat surface of his torso. Pushing against him only made his hand on her upper arm tighten uncomfortably again.

She ignored the feeling promptly, empowered by a sudden image of Naruto's blue eyes in her head. His strength and determination; the fact that he was alone now. Regardless of what she was going through, she would fight for him.

"I won't leave him alone down there."

Her words and tears seemed to be a breaking point in the blue skinned man's patience. His frown increased in intensity. "Oh, yeah? And just what the hell are you going to do if you know where he is, hm?" His triangle point teeth were sharp, but it was his words that cut into her. It was his tone that shut down her struggling yet again.

Sasuke wouldn't be this weak.

Naruto wouldn't be this vulnerable.

Itachi wouldn't allow this to happen.

Though tears were still surfacing and occasionally slipping down her cheeks, she wasn't sobbing. Silent tears were betraying her, but at least she was holding a semblance of her dignity. It was all she could take pride in at this time.

"I don't care." She snarled, realizing how out of breath she was. The chakra sapping drug was still making her sluggish, still taking away her fight, and slowing her muscles with fatigue. She realized immediately that what she really needed was sleep. To sleep off the effects of this drug. The food he gave her would help somewhat, but she needed more rest to recover.

"I don't care what it takes, or what I can do." A sigh broke through her lips and she knew she was defeated. "I won't leave him there."

The hand on her upper arm loosened and though she was fatigued, defeated and deeply saddened, she immediately took advantage of it by pitching herself backwards.

Though she didn't expect for it to work, it did. His fingers never regained their grip, though she was sure he could have managed it if he really wanted to, and she slid backwards off of his lap and abruptly landed on her backside on the floor. She groaned against the feeling of her tail bone slamming into the hard ground.

This birthed a mangled noise, somewhere between a sigh and a laugh from the tall, mysterious man before her. "You really don't quit do you, you leaf bastards." Kisame gazed down at her, and she noted the absence of his frown.

Her own face was contorted in a minor wave of pain from her fall. Maybe she didn't handle it as well as she meant to but the idea behind it had been accomplished. Get out of touching distance from him; check.

Only a few goals left now. Get some of her chakra back, so that she might be able to free Naruto.

Belatedly, the thought crossed her mind that she wanted to see Sasuke and Itachi again. Those Uchiha brothers who caused her so much pain in her youth.

"Kisame," She breathed his name, everything in her head was moving at light speed, "I need your help." Uncertain of why she was asking him, she just knew she had to do this.

She was taking a chance on whether she could really trust him, but what did she have to lose at this point.

The Akatsuki before her was giving her relentless eye contact, and he waited several seconds before speaking. "What'd you have in mind?"

Things were at rock bottom at this point, but the only good thing was, that she could see a light.

With Kisame's help, and possibly Sasuke and Itachi's assistance as well, she could do this.

She needed to see Naruto. She just simply _needed_ to see his shining blue eyes, and his reassuring face. Her best friend was alone, and it was all her fault. If it was the last thing she ever did, she would break Naruto out of whatever hell he was suffering in because of her.

* * *

In the presence of his brother's very poorly hidden angst, panic and anger, Itachi had been scouting.

When Sasuke came into his room nearly an hour ago Itachi realized something very pivotal. His little, foolish brother was actually in over his head. There was no hiding it, no denying it, Sasuke was overreacting, and just plain freaking out.

He hadn't seen his brother act in such a way since they were much younger. Sasuke had hardened considerably after they fled Konoha. Maybe because that was just what he thought was expected of him, and maybe because he was so obsessed with his quest for power that it just had to be done. He accepted his need to harden himself off to emotions, and he tried to do so. It was a vain effort of course. One could never truly shut themselves off from emotions.

Itachi recognized it many years ago. To be a ninja is to hide your emotions. To know that they will only get in the way, yet to accept that they are present. It was an art form; accepting the presence of an emotion, but not allowing it to affect you externally. Not to let it tilt your judgment from acceptable to dangerous.

A very fine line indeed.

Simply trying to ignore your emotions all together; to deny their existence like Sasuke tried to do, was a quick way to go to war with yourself. It was no way to live. His little brother needed to learn the difference between the two, and quickly.

Itachi approached the main room, his footsteps masked entirely, and he stopped just outside of the entry way. Inside the main, circular room, Deidara, Konan and Sasori stood in a circle.

He kept his ears open, and his head down as he listened to the voice of Deidara who was apparently very annoyed. His expression was a dark cloud, and the two rather stoic persons before him seemed to be listening to him without judgment or external interest. They were probably only listening because he had force himself on them.

Keeping his back to the wall in a way he hoped would look rather casual if someone stumbled upon him, he listened to the words they were speaking.

"Leader has been mysteriously absent all day." Deidara mumbled, his blue eyes shifting back and forth over the two before him. "After I told him that brat wanted to see him, he disappeared and he hasn't returned."

Itachi wondered why Pein would tell Deidara about Naruto, considering the fact that Deidara is not very subtle. But then again, who in the Akatsuki would be able to double cross Pein of all people?

"I wonder if he's going to go and see that pinky, hm? Maybe I'll have time to get her alone before he ruins her. She's such a pretty canvas too." He grumbled. Sasori and Konan both seemed to be entirely guarded against expressing any happiness in the thought. They both just gazed at him evenly.

"Where is the girl?" Konan's words were a tad bit surprising to the older of the Uchiha's, but he watched regardless.

His chakra was masked in an effort to remain distinctly unnoticeable.

"Haven't seen her since she was with Itachi Uchiha, hm." Deidara mused, his eyelids flickering over his icy blue eyes momentarily, mediating on the thought.

Konan nodded thoughtfully.

Sasori had turned his attention away from them entirely. He turned to leave without a second notice. Deidara at least, was miffed by the lack of interest on the red heads part.

He frowned. "Fine," He snubbed, as if he was the one who dismissed the conversation.

Konan shook her head lightly at him.

From his place Itachi decided it was best to move on. No information would come now.

Deidara had seen Naruto, and that was a start for now. He turned quietly and headed back down the hall towards his room. He would pass Kisame's room before he made it there.

His thoughts turned to the pink haired girl.

He had been absorbed in his task of finding the blond boy. They could do nothing to remove the medic from her position until they found Naruto, so he had been pouring his attention into that wholely. He hadn't spared many thoughts on what Sakura was going through now.

In fact, he had decided it was best if he didn't think about what she was experiencing at all.

Yet he worried.

He was worrying over her and it was becoming distracting.

The girl who was so confident and strong in front of Pein. Undressed, with a loss of dignity, who still fought like she was _born_ to fight. The young girl he remembered from Konoha who was so clearly infatuated with his little brother, who Itachi had now felt in his arms. When she had finally fainted from exhaustion, she landed in his arms.

It was surprisingly intriguing, the feel of her skin, which was too hot to the touch, and the smell of her hair.

Sakura was too brash for this situation. She was the kind of girl that would go down clawing her way up, and it was distressing to think of what situations she could get herself in to.

Itachi slowed himself as he came to the hallway where he knew Kisame's room to be.

He trusted the blue skinned man. They had become something akin to friends since he and his brother had joined this organization. Yet, he didn't know how to feel.

Didn't know what to think about how Kisame would treat her.

In all the years they'd been a part of the Akatsuki, he had never known Kisame to take it easy on any females. He may not have been as aggressive as Pein, but Kisame was rather heavy handed, and like all of them, he grew lonely which as a curse at times like this.

Itachi activated his sharingan and gazed at the door. One strong, cold chakra signal he recognized to be Kisame and the other was so faint it resembled the strength of a civilian level chakra.

Most disturbingly, they were close together. They were nearly right on top of each other.

Itachi froze, entirely uncertain of what to do. What would his brother do? What would his brother want him to do?

He wanted to sigh. Of course Sasuke would take a moment to watch, before most likely forcing himself inside with only a second thought. That boy might have been an Uchiha, but sometimes he thought more like his friend Naruto than he would most likely admit out loud.

When it came to his old team, Sasuke was really quite fearless. Though he would never admit it out loud, Itachi knew.

He watched with a stiff back, his ears attentive, listening for sounds and his eyes glued to the sight. The distance between their signatures was so small it was entirely unsettling, and Itachi wondered if he had placed too much faith in the fact that Kisame wouldn't be excessive.

And then there was a break, and it was like tipping over a glass. The very slight presence of Sakura's chakra, as small as it was, broke away from Kisame's, and Itachi released a relieved breath.

He wasn't sure what he had witnessed, but he tried to put any theories out of his head. Rather he focused all of his attention on them for another moment, watching for any signs of struggle.

There was an absence of movement from either signature and he took it as a good sign.

Sakura was strong enough to handle herself, he assured himself before turning to leave. He couldn't allow his feelings and concerns to get in the way of their overall goal.

* * *

He could see her face, could practically feel her skin.

Imagining the way her hands would slide across his wounds, warm with chakra, erasing any pain he might have felt wasn't difficult. He remembered the way her bright green eyes had glistened with unshed tears as she told him he would be okay, her soothing voice expunging any pain almost more than her healing hands.

"_Damn_ it!" He turned the words out into the darkness where they disappeared amongst the silence. "Peeein!" Resuming the act of pitching around like a fish out of water against his chains, he growled.

Naruto had officially reached his limit on waiting. He wasn't going to wait even one more fucking minute to see his Sakura. She was here somewhere, and he was tired of waiting for her to appear.

"Pein!" He groaned the name and ignored the stiffness of his muscles from being held in the same position for the last several hours. His arms were held above him, but he could still choose whether to sit or stand. A very limited amount of freedom which he had mostly used to sit in the bottom of the cell. Sitting caused his wrists to be held above his head. Had he chosen to stand his arms would be chained, but not above his head.

This fact didn't make him any more prone to simply stand all day, regardless of the fact that his wrists would have been more comfortable.

"Get your ass in here and keep your word!" He yelled, though he didn't believe anyone could hear him.

He had drifted off to sleep momentarily after the blonde haired Akatsuki left his cell. He hoped Pein would come in immediately after that, but the creep was nowhere to be found as of yet. Unable to fight the wave of exhaustion that came over him after he realized the other man wasn't coming, Naruto quickly dozed off with his wrists above him and his legs spread out wide.

He didn't know how long he had slept like that, just that he had woken up more hungry than before, if at all possible.

Beyond annoyed, he was now so angry and uncomfortable he wanted to explode.

All he could do to calm himself down was to picture Sakura's smiling face.

Maybe Sasuke was here. Maybe Sasuke had run into Sakura and had chosen to help her. He still had faith that Sasuke wasn't a bad guy, and he was going to stand by that thought now, for her sake.

He growled, and the sound was met by the very abrasive loudness of a door opening. Against the smothering emptiness of the room it sounded like a bomb. Naruto felt the immediate rush of adrenaline and he fought to keep himself under control. He immediately felt Kurama's intense excitment at the prospect of breaking loose. He couldn't have that. He gathered his control quickly.

"Pein!" He bellowed, his blue eyes hardening as he scouted the darkness for the appearance of who he hoped would bring him Sakura.

"Not quite." A low voice rumbled through the darkness. His steps weren't particularly quiet, and Naruto could hear him as he grew closer.

The dim light was unforgiving and gave Naruto absolutely no visibility on the Akatsuki, only one thing was clear; that wasn't Pein's voice. He remembered Pein's voice very well. This wasn't the man he wanted to see. He let out a very deep groan. "Where's Pein? Where's Sakura?" He barked.

He was met with a gruff, amused noise that might have been a chuckle. "I see you really are teammates." The darkness gave way, and there was a tall man standing in the dull light directly above Naruto's cell. It was casting just enough brightness past the bars that Naruto could make out the blue skin, the dark eyes, and the trademark Akatsuki cloak. A pale, nearly frightening smirk lit the face there. "You must spend a lot of time together to be so similar."

And there was a moment of silence that blanketed over them, which Naruto used to catch his breath, and steady his nerves. _Did he just say… _"Sakura?" Naruto found that his voice was a bit rougher than he meant to it be, and the desperation that came through was unintentional. It made him cringe to think of where Sakura might be. "Pein said-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the man parted his lips and let of a surly laugh, followed by a very short and serious expression.

"We've got no time for this shit, kid. I know you wanna see Sakura, and I know what Pein told you." He took a wide step forward, and his chest was nearly touching the bars.

Naruto's entire attention was immediately spun towards this man, his shoulders beginning to shake with anticipation. He could hear the echoing of Kurama inside of him, mocking him for his excitement. He ignored the fox in favor of glaring at the Akatsuki before him. "Wha-" He attempted to speak again but the snap he received was too harsh to interrupt.

"Just shut up already and let me speak." His words gradually faded from a loud rasp, to a quiet tone. One that Naruto almost had to strain to hear. "Unless you wanna die in here, you better do exactly what I say."

Naruto's full focus was on those sharp teeth, gleaming against the light as he spoke words on an calm, low voice.

"When I left the little girl was alright-" He said and Naruto stood upright abruptly, his chains rattling loudly.

"-Sakura?" He cut in again on reflex and it seemed to lash against the man's patience, but he didn't mention it. Rather he just simply kept explaining as if Naruto hadn't spoken at all.

"-I don't know how long we can play this game before Pein realizes that she isn't alone." He frowned, his dark blue skin picking up the shadows in a way that made him quiet intimidating. "I haven't talked to em, but Itachi seems to be in on this, which means the little Uchiha is in on it too." Naruto knew instinctively he was talking about Sasuke and he had to chew down the urge to call out Sasuke's name as well in surprise. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not risking my ass for anyone of you losers, I'm just in this for the show." He paused in his quiet speech only long enough to smirk lightly, before continuing. "Pein's gonna come for her tonight, and then he's probably gonna bring her to you."

Naruto's heart was hammering uncomfortably hard in his chest and he took a step closer to the bars, using up the last of the slack in his chains. His wrists stretched behind him, but his face was closer to the man now. "Sakura's coming?" His tone was so hopeful, that it seemed to bring another smirk to the man before him.

"You don't listen well, do ya kid. I said shut up. Now-" His face was back gravely serious. "When Pein brings the girl, don't do anything."

A frown creased Naruto's expression. "What? But I have to help Sak-" He couldn't finish the sentence before there was a very impatient, angry expression on that face. It shut him up immediately.

"Don't do anything, or else she's going to die." He cut in thickly. "Pein will kill her and you won't be able to do shit."

Naruto felt the prickle of discomfort and pain arrest his heart at the thought of his Sakura being harmed. "What do I do?"

The man before him took a step away from the bars. "Just memorize her face and take comfort in the fact that she's alive. Bare through anything that happens and wait it out. If you act too soon, everything's going to go to hell and it'll be on your head. Just be glad you saw her and don't do anything."

Helpless. Naruto was entirely helpless. There was nothing he could do about anything. Could he even trust this man? It was an Akatsuki. "How do I know I can trust you?" He voiced his suspicions out loud.

The man chuckled, "That's the first smart thing you've said since I showed up." He took another step backwards, "You can't trust anyone. Not any one of us anyways," Black eyes cut across Naruto in a way that was almost familiar. "Trust that girl. Even if you don't trust us, trust her." He shrugged. "That's all I can say, kid. Good luck." He added and was disappearing into the darkness again.

Any words he could think of to say were falling short, and the steps were rapidly fading away. "Thanks." He said shortly, and the only response left by the blue skinned Akatsuki was the sound of the door shutting behind him.

Naruto breathed out deeply. The only thing he wanted was Sakura's safety, and he would do anything necessary to make sure she was okay. No matter what it took.


	9. Boats and Birds

**Inspiration:** Boats and Birds- Gregory and the Hawk._  
_

_"Far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by."_

**Pairing: **_The same as always.  
_

**Notes:**_ Okay so here's the chapter. Not going to make a long Authors note this time. It's a relatively long, and very important one. Also I'd like to thank Rice for editting this for me. Nice to have your eyes on this. Thanks for being great. Also everyone who's followed, reviewed, and shared their love. I am glad to have your support._

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[And never come back if you find another galaxy. Far from here with more room to fly ]_

* * *

He was entirely past the limit he'd set for himself. Any minute now he'd reach that point of no return which would probably have him breaking down doors.

Sasuke Uchiha was nothing if not serious and reliable. He didn't have time to be unpredictable and angry all the time.

This was all _her_ fault! If she hadn't showed up here things would all work out in his favor, just like they always had before. He couldn't believe that such a circumstance could shatter his self-image so thoroughly. It was outrageous to think about.

He was pacing back and forth in his brothers room as he waited for Itachi to return. It had felt like he was waiting for hours. Sasuke was quickly growing so impatient he was beginning to sweat, his knuckles were permanently aching from the strain of being gripped into fists for hours and his forehead was creased into a frown he couldn't seem to iron out.

How could he be confined to wait in this room while his brother was allowed to roam free and search the halls?

His brother told him he was reckless and would be better put to use waiting. _Waiting_! Sasuke wasn't supposed to be put on the backburner; he was supposed to be doing all the hard work.

Sakura would want to see him, he just knew it. Being without him probably had her knees shaking with fear. After all, look what would have happened last time if he didn't save her.

Unwillingly, his face screwed up into a deeper grimace as he thought of that moment. Hidan was lucky he didn't kill him for that.

Not to be mistaken with the fact that he had feelings for Sakura, Sasuke did genuinely believe that his old friend from the leaf didn't deserve such a fate. It was probably even her first time being touched by a man like that.

Annoyed at the thought in general, he punched the wall and it rumbled, knocking loose dust that sprinkled atop his cloak. He brushed it off harshly, as if its very existence might push him over the edge.

"Annoying." He mumbled to himself, and turned to the door without a second thought. No prompting, simply out of instincts and the inability to deny it anymore, he snatched open the door. It seemed he was making a habit of acting rashly where a certain pink haired Kunoichi was concerned.

He couldn't and wouldn't be confined to his brother's bedroom like he was a useless child.

Slithering out of the room like a snake, he shut the door behind him carefully and peered up and down the hallway.

With his dark eyes he saw no one, but to make certain he switched on his sharingan. Coast appeared to be clear.

Sakura was in Kisame's room last he knew, and that was around an hour and a half ago. That's a long time to be with any one member of their organization. Moving cautiously down the hall, Sasuke wondered how he managed to make it that long without checking on her.

Moving like he feared that his footsteps would alert someone to his intentions, Sasuke slid along in the dimness of the hall. The flickering of the occasional candlelight offended his stealth by casting a warm glow over his features and causing his shadow to stretch menacingly out in front of him. The grooves of his boots left imprints on the ground, and he could see the several other pairs of foot prints up and down, this way and that.

Including a very fresh set of prints that he could only assume belonged to his brother.

His slowly slinking along eventually brought him to the entryway to the next hall and he began to turn it very tentatively. Sticking his nose out first, he peered around the bend to see the flickering of a black cloak turning at the far end of the hall. They disappeared behind the corner before he could get a look at who might have been at the other end of that cloak.

He was alone again.

His eyes shot to Kisame's door, which was directly in the middle along the wall, then back to the now absent hall. Whoever they were, they didn't appear to be coming back but he over-cautiously halted anyways.

Thirty seconds. He would wait thirty seconds and then he'd quickly check Kisame's room for Sakura. He simply couldn't wait any longer, leaving her in that room with that brute.

Not to say that Kisame wasn't a nice guy, but Sasuke was reluctant to trust anyone with Sakura who wasn't himself or Naruto, maybe his stupid brother.

The silence of the hallways in the Akatsuki hideout was oppressing and he held his breath in fear that even such a thing would be too loud.

Fifteen seconds of stillness and Sasuke wondered if waiting the entire thirty would be a waste of his time, before he heard something that made him immediately go rigid. He hurriedly covered any trace of his chakra as if being out in the hall at all was a crime.

With his spinning red and black eyes, he listened and frozen, he waited.

The realization that it was not one but two sets of footsteps came under Sasuke's unyielding attention. They were walking side by side but neither was speaking. A grave frustration overwhelmed him.

Neither of the two were stepping particularly softly and it was beginning to make him paranoid. Did they know he was there? Were they just trying to get under his skin?

Sasuke was holding his breath as the suspense fell over him like a thick coat. He pressed his back against the grooved wall as he waited for the steps to make their way towards him.

No such occurrence came about however, as the two sets of Akatsuki stopped.

An absolute dread shot severely up his spine and he fought the strain of his muscles to sprint towards the new silence.

The steps had stopped exactly half way down the hall; exactly in front of Kisame's room.

Sasuke cursed internally as he listened to what sounded like a whisper, but he couldn't pinpoint the voice responsible for it for a reason he didn't want to think about.

The taxing sound of a door hinge swinging open and then horror overtook him.

A gasp, the short and clipped sound of a very simple and easily restrained struggle. "You!" Sakura's voice rang out and it was startlingly loud.

Sasuke's face twisted with conflict. What should he do? Run to her; attempt to cut in and save her? More sound of struggle, a loud thud, followed by Sakura's very disturbing garbled groan, and Sasuke had nearly made up his mind.

He owed her _this_ much at least. He had to save her.

Beginning the motion to round the corner he heard another voice, one that wasn't Sakura's but was very feminine. He placed it instantly. "Don't move." Konan. Konan was speaking and she gave Sasuke pause.

Konan wouldn't involve herself in this affair unless she'd be commanded to.

This wasn't another member of the Akatsuki grabbing Sakura so that they could have fun with her.

Dismay filled Sasuke to the brim. This isn't a random occurrence; this was direct orders from Pein.

"Hey Pinky, long time no see, hm?" His eyes clamped shut at the sound of the second voice.

_Fuck, Deidara._

When he opened them, he was gazing into another pair of black and red eyes on the other side of the hallway.

Itachi stood across the hall from him, a very foreboding stiffness in his form, and his eyes were daring Sasuke to move.

_Fuuuck_.

He clenched his fingers into fists, not for the first time this day.

Before him Itachi was motionless, but a slightly anxious expression could be seen on his brother's features.

"Glad to see you're still feeling feisty." Deidara's words made Sasuke want to forget himself again, and run to her rescue. "Let's go, hm?"

Only when he looked back at his brother was he able to check the impulse. Itachi looked positively uncomfortable.

He had closed his eyes and was standing next to Sasuke as still as the wall.

Somehow, subconsciously, Sasuke made his choice, even though it pained him. He could hear the retreating of footsteps and he didn't make a move to follow them.

He thought he heard Itachi let loose a sigh of relief, but there weren't any expressions on his older brother's face when he twisted towards him.

* * *

Sakura had just begun to feel like things were coming back into prospect. Her plan was in set in action and she was grateful for Kisame's cooperation. The only thing she required was Sasuke and Itachi's support. She knew loosely where they were, but how could she get there?

Thoughts of escape, plans, building up her chakra, eating, and running away were cluttering her mind and taking up her attention. So much so that she didn't hear the steps approach after Kisame left.

She didn't notice the door open, didn't even detect the figures at the door until she glanced up.

At first she assumed it might be Kisame, but straightaway she knew that couldn't be true. He had only left a moment ago.

When her eyes settled on the two dark forms in the doorway, she felt her heart jam itself uncomfortably in her throat. Black cloaks with red clouds, one outline much taller than the other. The shorter of the two stepped through into the room and Sakura was surprised to see it was a woman.

In spite of how dangerous it was, she wanted to relax at the sight of another female. Someone who couldn't harm her in the same way the others could.

However it would be ignorant to think that just because she was a woman she wasn't dangerous at the moment.

Sakura's eyes relocated to the other person in the hall and she shrunk into a smaller form of herself. Her arms wrapped around her knees and she pleaded this wasn't happening. She didn't want this to be happening so soon.

Kisame had just exited a moment ago. Surely he couldn't have had enough time to speak with Naruto. Besides, she'd planned on trying to locate Sasuke before this. Sasuke would at least refuel her confidence.

This was too soon.

This would ruin _everything_.

She recalled Kisame's last words to her, just before he left the room to do her that favor; "This is monumentally stupid, ya know." She'd been overwhelmed by the contradictions in the sentence. The playful tone, yet the reprimanding words. There was a minor pause in which he looked back at her and gave her a sharp grin, "Don't do anything to get killed." Though it sounded mean she could tell it was almost affectionate. It had given her hope.

It was too soon for that hope to be stolen away from her.

The female Akatsuki was skirting towards her before she could move and she gasped at the suddenness of it. The violet haired woman moved fluidly, almost beautifully, but her eyes were a blank slate and her expression was too clear. This woman wouldn't harbor any sympathy for her.

Sakura knew she was out of options but she couldn't just stand there.

She was going to make her attempt to run, but the female before her must have sensed something in her too distinct green eyes. The thought was dropped into the darkness of the room as Sakura suddenly felt a remorseless fist plummet directly into her stomach.

It racked her petite, weak frame and Sakura sputtered, folding forward into the woman who had suddenly appeared directly before her.

Her pink head flopped onto the woman's shoulder not too softly. Cheek bone pressed against her collar bone, and her frame still curled around the Akatsuki's fist. She groaned as the pain stunned her.

Perhaps if she had more chakra built up she could put up more of a fight, but there was nothing left in her. She attempted what little she could; to push herself away from the woman but she was met by words as undefined as what time of day it was. "Don't move."

Sakura submitted as she was hoisted up by a kunoichi's strength and carried in both of the woman's arms bridal style. The choice of carrying her that way was surprising to Sakura, but she was more stricken by the prospect of being off the ground again.

Never had Sakura been seasick nor had she ever been afraid of heights before in her life; but the wave of queasiness that returned over her by being lifted away from the ground again, was startling. She reached a hand up and clutched onto the violet haired woman's opposing shoulder in an attempt to steady her rapidly devolving stability.

For a reason she didn't want to think about, her silent pleading was met by feminine arms squeezing just a little tighter around her form.

They were walking towards the door a moment later and Sakura heard a familiar voice. She looked up into the eyes of the man she wasn't sure she wanted to see. The blond hair and blue eyes that she vaguely remembered, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen them.

She didn't dare look at him as he spoke to her, instead she focused on not feeling sick from being in the air. The feeling of the female next to her was welcomed, even though it was still a little frightening. At least this woman wasn't carrying her like she was a sack of potatoes.

They walked down the hall at a surprisingly and undesirably swift speed. The only thing Sakura could think of was that she hoped they had given Kisame enough time to speak to Naruto.

She wanted more than anything to see him again, so maybe this would turn out in her favor. Her blond best friend, with his charming smile and his bright blue eyes. The prospect of being near him was too good to deny.

Her heart was beating so hard that it was making her breath laborious. The woman who was holding her tilted her chin down to make eye contact. It was a very curt, brief glance, but Sakura was shocked by it. There seemed to be actual attentiveness underneath the honey colored eyes.

The hallways they walked through dissipated into the open room that she ambiguously remembered standing in earlier, the memory of removing her clothes. She would think it had only been a dream were it not for the very real fact that she was now wearing only Kisame's black training shirt. Even as she was being carried bridal style into the room, her breasts were peeking out of the armholes and her bare legs were overtaken by chills.

The blond haired man at their side was being quiet and she peeked over at him over the woman's shoulder to see him gazing at her. A somewhat amiable smirk on his face as he lifted his hand to give her what she assumed was a mocking wave. She shifted her face away from him quickly.

She glimpsed around the room as she tried to recall either of their names. The bingo book was still escaping her rather dull mind, but she could vaguely remember a woman. One of the few and if she remembered correctly the only female Akatsuki.

She strained her thoughts for a moment trying to regain the information.

Nothing came back to her before they had passed through the entire room, and were entering another set of hallways on the opposite side.

The pace was still too quick for Sakura to be sure that Kisame had enough time with Naruto and it was beginning to make her horrendously uneasy.

She remembered asking him if he would do her a favor and his agreement was the greatest relief she had experienced in hours.

"Your friend is annoying." The voice of the blond almost startled her and she glanced back at him again.

His words set in and she grimaced at him.

He gave her a wicked grin.

While they had meant to bait her, they had only successfully reminded her of Naruto once again. Was she really about to see him? Somehow it eased some of the tension inside of her to think that she'd soon see Naruto's face.

They had made it all the way to the end of another hallway and were turning onto another one when the atmosphere around them changed drastically.

It was suddenly suffocating. A darkness fell over her in the form of a shadow and she turned away from the blond Akatsuki slowly.

She shifted her chin around until it was facing the owner of the shadow. An unexplainable fear began to drain away all of the moisture in her throat.

She knew this aura. She couldn't deny the look of obedience in the faces of her two temporary companions.

"Leader," The blond was speaking, "We got her." He sounded both weary, and pleased at the same time, but Sakura was too busy to pay attention to that.

She was too busy dragging her eyes up along this figure. Up across his lean frame, entirely hidden behind his cloak which came up above his chin. Green eyes scanned in horror over the orange hair that brushed against his ears and collar, and his peachy skin, marred by the occasional piercings. They protruded from each side of his nose, and she followed them all the way up until she was captured by the spiral of his eyes. Peering into them was like gazing into her own soul.

Her breath was suddenly stolen entirely and she nearly fainted.

_Pein_.

She felt the air in the room evaporate and she knew she must have been shaking in the woman's arms.

Either the female Akatsuki didn't seem to care, or she was ignoring it. A moment later the thin arms expended and Sakura realized she was being sat down.

Her bare feet touched the ground but she didn't think she had enough strength to straighten her legs out, and she wobbled in the face of her enemy. The violet haired female at her immediate side made no move to secure her, and Sakura was almost surprised at herself for thinking she would. Somehow, she managed not to collapse under her suddenly unsteady frame.

His expression was endless, holding all meanings, and yet none at the same time.

It seemed somehow worse that he wasn't saying anything. The looming silence he was creating was even worse than any taunts or words he could have spoken.

With her arms free, the violet haired woman stepped away from her and she was standing in the face of Pein alone. She was notably trembling. He seemed to find it amusing, though he didn't smile. It was something in his eyes that reflected an innate mirth.

Seemingly dismissed, Sakura heard the shuffling of feet behind her and realized that the two others had left her.

Alone now, she was more afraid than she thought was right for a kunoichi like herself. She attempted to fortify her nerves, but it resulted in another lapse in her equilibrium that made her falter.

She was promptly caught beneath hands that, like snares, entrapped her painfully. His fingers felt like knives, and even though he wasn't gripping her very tightly, she gasped at his strength.

With his right hand gripping her by the waist, he pulled her forward.

Pein was exceptionally taller than her, though he was not as tall as Itachi. The fact comforted her only slightly. His stature aside, his hypnotic eyes were making her dizzy.

She tried to pry his fingers off of her with her opposing hand, but he didn't acknowledge her attempts.

His deep eyes moved themselves away from her face and shifted to her chest. She subconsciously chewed her lip and fought the urge to whimper.

She was a kunoichi, she reminded herself yet again. She couldn't cry again.

His seemingly arbitrary interest in her chest made her freeze.

Kisame's shirt.

She was wearing Kisame's shirt.

Would Pein think that it was strange? Would he think Kisame had helped her and blame the tall man for it?

Sakura was suddenly afraid for him and she didn't dare look into Pein's eyes.

He found this humorous as well and she thought she could hear his excitement.

Any further thought on the manner was cast aside as she was jerked forward in a way that was so startling she let out one loud screech.

She was pulled into his arms, and for the second time this day she was suddenly being lifted away from the earth.

Unlike Kisame who had carried her over his shoulder, Pein seemed to think differently of such a thing. Sakura was instead cradled against his chest like she was precious and he was gazing down at her with a detached expression.

Tucked into his arms she felt herself panicking again.

She just wanted to see Naruto.

Why couldn't she see him yet?


	10. Stay

**Inspiration:** _Stay- Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko  
_

_"Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving. 'Cause when you never see the lights, it's hard to know which one of us is caving."  
_

**Pairing: **_Who will it be? SasuSaku, NaruSaku, or ItaSaku? : P  
_

**Notes:**_ This chapter is up earlier than usual because I was struck with the inspiration and everything just fell in place, so this chapter is up quickly. I hope you enjoy it, it's not quite as long as it might seem, but don't worry, the next will be longer to make up for it. This chapter has a bit of Pein, as well as something new. I really appreciate the reviews and the support. Thanks for reading, and sticking with it. I know I've had some fans stay with me since chapter one, so that's really lovely of you. You guys make me smile._

_Thanks to Rice who has a constant pool of fucks to give my steady stream of useless fangirling, as well as a keen eye and editting abilities. You're positively a gift. : ]_

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[It's not much of a life you're living; It's not just something you take, it's given.]_

* * *

It was a dreary morning in the Leaf. Rain fell in torrents against the window panes creating a bleak, reverberant melody that made the early morning hours seem to tick by even more slowly than usual.

In strong contrast to the sleepiness of the hour and the serious mood set on by the rain, there were restless golden eyes peering at Kakashi as he stood with his back straight in the office of the Hokage tower. Beneath the desk, the Hokage was bouncing her knee which was causing her desk to squeak. Her fingers were tapping loudly as she thrummed an apprehensive pattern against the surface.

In truth, seeing the normally stern, rather manic and harsh woman they called a leader so antsy made Kakashi uneasy himself. Regardless of the discomfort the troubling silence was causing him, he didn't speak against it. Instead he stood rather dumbly before her desk.

An entire 10 minutes passed before the knock at her door gave way to her rusty voice. He was unclear on whether it was her nerves or just plain misuse in this early morning fashion that made her sound that way. "Come in already." She snapped.

The door opened to give way to a familiar sight and Kakashi tilted his head towards it with a small grin beneath his mask. It might have been informal of him to do so, but he took the opportunity to speak so that he might lighten the mood. "Yo." He greeted the pale, rather strange boy he knew well enough from being his old favorite Team Sevens newest member.

Sai entered quickly, all but dismissing Kakashi's greeting in favor of lowering his head marginally to the blond haired Hokage who had taken on a rather impatient glower. "Hokage. My apologies." He echoed as he fell in line at Kakashi's side.

The Copy nin didn't like smothering atmospheres like this one and was feeling very uncomfortable and apprehensive at what might be making the mood so heavy. He had a feeling it wasn't just the rain that was making Tsunade so serious.

She brushed off Sai's word with a wave of her hand. Lacing her fingers together in front of her, she took a breath before speaking. "Kakashi, I'm aware that you've just returned from a previous mission and I'm sorry to distract you from catching up on your beauty sleep." Her eyes flitted to Sai for a moment, but she had no personalized address for him.

Kakashi gave her a close-eye'd smile. "Don't mention it." The feeling of discomfort was growing thicker by the moment.

He could only imagine that whatever it was she wanted to tell them was unpleasant.

"This meeting will need to remain under wraps." Her hands unlinked before her and she leaned back in her chair tiredly. "As of now, it's just speculation and a bad feeling. I know sending you out because of a bad feeling might be irresponsible, but I don't give a damn." She churned the words out.

The rain slanted against the walls of the tower loudly and for a moment it was the only sound between the three of them.

"It's about Naruto and Sakura."

Kakashi felt a grave sense of alarm drop into the pit of his stomach and he focused his silvery eye on her. At his side he could sense Sai stiffen almost unnoticeably.

"As you might remember they were sent on a long term mission nearly a month ago. Sakura even sent me word when they'd arrived and I received yet more word when they had completed the first correspondents with their contact near Sound. That was nearly a week ago. Travel time to the next correspondent shouldn't have taken more than four days."

Kakashi was beginning to understand why their Hokage had a bad feeling. To imagine that it would somehow take Naruto and Sakura seven days to make just four days travel was unthinkable. Either they had stopped for a vacation, or something unexpected had arisen that would keep them from making contact.

"I haven't received any word since then." Tsunade looked weary as she lifted her hand and pressed it to her head. Massaging her temples, she gave a sigh. "At this point, I'm going to send you preemptively. Everyone in this room knows that Sakura would never let the mission get three days off track without good reason."

Kakashi glanced with his visible eye over at the pale boy at his side. They had never interacted much after Team Seven gained their new third member, they also gained a new Sensei. It had been close to a year since he's spent more than a few hours eating ramen with his old students. He wasn't sure how this mission might turn out if he was forced to go only with Sai.

Still, thoughts of what might have happened to Naruto and Sakura were far more troubling than he wanted to admit.

"I'll have a mission report drawn up with details and you'll be leaving first thing. I know it might seem senseless of me to send you so early, but this is abnormal behavior." She sounded far too exhausted.

"Do you have any idea what may have delayed them?" Sai asked, his tone level and very normal. It nearly sounded as if he wasn't affected by the situation at all, but there were other signs to prove that he was at least mildly worried. The strain in his posture said so at the very least.

Tsunade shook her head and at this time deemed it pertinent to rummage around in her desk. From one of the deeper drawers she produced a bottle of sake, which apparently she always kept at arm's length. Not bothering to go through the effort of finding a glass, she simply decided to gulp some down as it was.

After taking a swig, she sniffled as if she were catching a cold. Her golden eyes were betraying her act of nonchalance however and Kakashi knew she was indeed rather afraid for her two favorite ninja- though she would never admit out loud that she felt so strongly about them.

"Could be a number of things. There is a chance they were intercepted by someone who wished to harm their contacts, or it could have been rogues. They were dangerously close to sound territory." She shrugged. "Take care, and report often. Tell no one before you leave and remember, this is a proactive strike. Something smells fishy."

Kakashi caught the glint in her eye and he lowered his head in a bow. "Of course." He chimed, and he and his new partner exited the room without looking back. No more time wasted.

His thoughts were rousing up memories and images of his blond and pink haired students that were making his nerves tingle with anxiety. Tsunade was correct in one thing; something was indeed fishy if they hadn't met with their contact within the allotted time. Sakura was excellent at keeping Naruto focused and the two had long ago become a noteworthy pair. They worked well together and always finished missions on record times. If they didn't show up, it was for a good reason.

Kakashi shook his head against the thought and he glanced at the pale boy at his side now. The kid reminded him of their previous third member, someone he personally didn't like thinking about. Anyone or anything that reminded him of Sasuke was upsetting.

Walking past the Uchiha compound every day brought a discomfort over him. They all reminded him that his student had found his teaching unsatisfactory and had instead chosen to seek power and enlightenment in the form of becoming a rogue.

Kakashi frowned even at the thought and was thankful for the mask that obscured the large part of his face. Anyone who abandons their teammates was less than trash, and he believed it. Sasuke had walked away from their entire village, and more personally, their team. He didn't want a permanent reminder of such a thing.

Funny that they were assigned a replacement who happened to resemble the Uchiha renegade so strongly.

Kakashi brushed away the thoughts as they opened the doors and stepped out without hesitation into the onslaught of rain. It was going to be a long travel to the general location Naruto and Sakura were last seen at, and he wasn't looking forward to the anxiety it was going to cause him.

"Meet you at the bridge in 2 hours." Kakashi mouthed to his young partner, raising his voice to compete with the loudness of the rain.

The pale boy, already soaked to the brim nodded, spat out a "Yes sir," and vanished in a puff. At least he wasn't the only one who appeared to be impatient to get this mission underway.

* * *

Naruto was beginning to wonder if time was against him.

Even though the time between when the blue skinned Akatsuki came to see him and the door opened again couldn't have been more than ten minutes.

During that span of ten minutes he was swarmed with an assault of negativity and a spell of self-scorning. Thinking of all the ways this could go wrong and the fact that he was going to be unable to save his Sakura, was causing him to lose his very important self-security. What had he been fighting for for so long if not to be able to protect those he loved.

There was no one he loved more than Sakura.

All he wanted was to be able to protect her and yet he was being asked- by an enemy, for all appearance sake- to stand by and do nothing if Sakura were harmed before him.

What the hell had he been fighting for all this time!?

The sound of not being alone anymore, of the door opening, made Naruto's muscles twitch as if he'd been electrocuted. He jerked into standing position, moving himself as close to the bars as possible.

The fact that he could only hear one pair of steps was slightly surprising and he was squinting into the darkness waiting for the sound to materialize from the darkness into what he hoped was Pein, and hopefully Sakura.

Even though he had so terribly wanted it to be Sakura, the sight of her was both inspiring and traumatizing. He had thought he was ready to see her, but he realized how wrong he was. He would have needed more time than could ever be framed before he could be properly ready to see Sakura in such a state and even worse, stuck between the arms of the Pein.

The absolute horror that overtook Naruto was tangible on his face. He grimaced, his eyebrows pulling down and shadows taking over the normal crystal clear of his blue eyes. "Sakura!"

Pein remained a cut out of immoveable aloofness, calm and Godly. A detached presence, as if he wasn't actually a part of this world. The spiral of his eyes as he stepped into the light that dangled above Naruto's cage. The sight filled him with anger.

Tucked against the black Akatsuki cloak was a rather small shape he recognized so well, somehow she looked so unlike how he'd ever seen her, and tears prickled his eyes. Naruto glared at the normally flawless ivory skin and how dull and gray she looked, washed out like she'd been bleached of the normal glow she held. She looked a little grimy and dirty, and a thrash of anger assaulted him when he saw how little clothing she was wearing. He could feel the power of Kurama's chakra forcing itself into his veins. His control stretched out before him like a cord, strained to the limit, threatening so achingly to snap.

The demon inside of him was gnawing at him in eagerness.

Then he met her eyes and he froze. His shoulders shook as he gazed into the eyes of Sakura who he loved so very much and he felt a minor relief from the feeling of spinning out of control.

"Naruto." She whispered his name, immediately sucking in a deep breath as if she could breathe him in.

Naruto watched as Pein retracted his right arm slowly, allowing Sakura's knees to drop away and her feet to hit the ground, but he kept a secure hand around her petite shoulder. Though, Sakura didn't attempt to move regardless of his grip.

She was busy gazing at Naruto with unabashed tears running down her face. It was a sight that made him want to rip away the bars and scoop her up and run away with her.

She looked positively worse for wear. A slight tremor shook over her and her pink hair had fallen down to obscure her eyes.

"Kyuubi vessel," Pein's voice was hollow like gutted pumpkin, and Naruto growled instinctually. "Have you enjoyed your stay here?"

Jerking his tightly balled fists against the chains he knew he could easily break if he gave into Kurama's pleas to release him, Naruto shouted, "Cut the crap!" His eyes shot over to Sakura and he immediately had doubts he could do this.

Could he really not save Sakura? Just sit back and let whatever was going to happen, just simply happen with no qualms.

Naruto wasn't sure it was possible.

"We did everything you wanted." He lowered his voice a bit, trying very hard to control himself.

Pein's facial features didn't alter in any way. "And I kept my word. Here is your teammate, and she is unharmed nearly entirely."

Naruto scowled, baring his teeth, "That's a fucking lie. Look at her!" He shook his head, his voice rumbling like a volcano. Vaguely, he recognized the sound of Sakura weakly, nervously whispering his name.

He glanced up to see her looking very frightened.

"She has never seen true pain." Pein's mood seemed to switch tersely into displeasure. "Are you suggesting that I show you what true pain looks like, Kyuubi vessel?"

Naruto immediately snapped his jaw shut of any responses that he wanted to shout back.

Sakura was shaking more notably as Pein's grip clenched around her shoulder. The impression of her skin bubbling up around his fingers which pressed so harshly into her, made Naruto want to scream in frustration. Other than the imperceptible whimper Sakura didn't viscerally react to the bruising grasp.

She echoed his name again as if it was the only word she knew how to say anymore.

He steeled his nerves at the sound of her voice.

Pein felt confident enough to remove his hand away from Sakura's shoulder, as if he knew she wouldn't attempt to run. Of course she wouldn't, not only was she finally directly before Naruto, but where would she run to?

There was already an incessant purpling outline of five fingers on her shoulder, at the end of each dark mark a half moon incision where his nails, though they appeared to be very short, had broken skin. The little red marks made Naruto shake. Even such a small wound was too much for his beautiful Sakura.

"Pein," Naruto frowned, "You don't want her, you want me."

At this Sakura started, her eyes wide. "Naruto, you don't know wha-" She didn't have a chance to speak any further before a blur of motion that was too quick for either of their eye's to detect materialized and Sakura was rocketed across the room. The sound of bone hitting bone was piercing throughout the silence.

The scream that breached Naruto's lips wouldn't be easily contained by any kind of walls, no matter how thick.

Pein's fist was suspended in the air post action and there was an indifference hanging on his expression.

When Sakura didn't immediately stand, Naruto's heart very nearly stopped.

Kurama very nearly broke through his conscious state of mind immediately.

Her limp form remained crumpled on the floor around 5 feet away from his cage, just at the edge of the place where the light faded into shadows again.

"Sakura!" He screamed her name and moved as far in her direction as the chains would allow.

Pein's voice was unforgiving. "True pain is a lesson you should know by now. I'm surprised you're so weak." He stated the fact on a dull voice and Naruto felt even more rage settling over him like a weight. "As a Kyuubi vessel, you should be used to experiencing true pain."

Pressing against his heart, stealing away the breath in his lungs. His self restraint was shrinking away, his knuckles were popping loudly, and his fingernails seemed to be growing into a sharp point. He could feel his pupils retracting into pinpoints, and could practically see his vision bleed to red.

Such a simple thing as being directly hit shouldn't put Sakura down for so long, however Naruto suspected she was nearly incapacitated by the chakra repressing drug. He hoped more than anything that she was okay.

He could feel his skin growing tight and could practically hear Kurama panting with excitement.

Before him, Pein merely looked on with attentive corkscrew eyes.

.

.

_Naruto_.

.

He had thought it had been the ghosting voice of the now pungent images of Sakura's swirling around inside of his subconscious. Just a projection of his mind, an attempt not to lose control of himself again.

But when the very broken-down form that was previously unmoving on the ground began to shake, Naruto suspended any movement. Among his own heavy breathing and the sound of his chains rattling, he heard her voice.

"Naruto," it was weaker than he wanted it to be, but it was clarifying and beautiful. He called her name in return, like an unintentional ritual.

"Sakura."

Pein had turned his attention to her, but he was thus far unmoving.

"I'm okay." She breathed, and he watched as she used her hands to push herself up into sitting position. Never before had anything been _so_ relieving as seeing her very weak smile. Not even the steady drizzle of blood that leaked from her nose, or the shadow of red puffiness over her eye which was already fading to a deep purple. "Stop." Just one word and he recognized exactly what it meant.

Any opening Kurama had to break through and take over his consciousness was quickly ticked away. He could feel the annoyance of his demon, who was once again thwarted out by thoughts of his pink haired love.

Watching Sakura stand was like watching a baby animal and her knees knocked notably as she regained her stature. Though she was slumped forward and her breathing was too heavy, she gave him a reassuring nod.

_Fuck_. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He worked intensely to regulate his breathing.

There was one thing he had realized in his new minor meeting with control; Pein _knew _who he was.

It wasn't accidental that they had bumped into the Akatsuki. It hadn't been an accident when the handful of red and black cloaked bastards apparently ran across their trail and they were captured. The seemingly casual, possibly too casual way they had been dealt with made Naruto think that they'd dodged a bullet. That _somehow_, some way, the Akatsuki didn't realize that he was who he was.

He was terribly mistaken.

Of course the Akatsuki knew he was a jinchūriki, and now he and Sakura were going to pay dearly for it.

This was not good in any way.


	11. My Blood

**Inspiration:** _My blood- Ellie Goulding_

_"And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts; The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks as you sail from me."_

**Pairing: **_Main pairings are subject to change. Varies between NaruSaku/SasuSaku/and ItaSaku. There will always be more KisaSaku.  
_

**Notes: **_Glad to present chapter 11. I don't think I'll say much, I'll just let you read. As always, thanks for the support, and thanks to Rice, who I'll pay wit smiles and candy for being so lovely and beta'ing this for me. You're a lifesaver.  
_

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[The waves will break every chain on me.]_

* * *

There was once a time when Kakashi would have pulled out his Icha Icha Violence after he'd packed his bags and lounged around on the couch with no rush. He would grab a snack and relish the relaxation before he would have to leave the safety of his beloved village and put his life on the line.

Being late was just something he did. It was familiar, habitual, welcomed.

And once he would have materialized before a hotheaded team of 12 year olds who would each take turns shooting him dirty looks for his tardiness. An unapologetic smile was all he could do to make it up to them, because frankly he enjoyed bugging them. Seeing Sakura's frustrated huff, Naruto's indignation, and once even Sasuke's annoyance, was a sight that brought a rush of humor over him that helped him forget that they were leaving with the always looming possibility of never returning.

There was no room for such trivial things now. Kakashi appeared amongst a puff of smoke at the meeting destination on time. A steady thrum of anxiousness arrested his normally casual demeanor, making him stiffer and more edgy than usual. His slouched posture was replaced with a straight back and he hadn't even packed his favorite books.

He was met with an onslaught of rain and the sight of a very serious looking Sai who appeared just as anxious as him by the tense expression on his face. The ever so imperceptible frown on that pale face.

Mildly thankful that he had enough foresight among his mental discord to put on his rain proof travel cloak, the water hadn't soaked through to his bones yet, but it fell in pellets against his face. The feeling of a wet mask clinging over his nose and mouth wasn't a thrilling prospect. He could only hope the rain would slacken once they started the journey.

The silver haired man gave Sai a slight nod as they gazed at each other almost in shared trepidation and determination.

"I have the mission scroll in my pack," Sai's voice was almost surprising. There wasn't much Kakashi knew about the new Team Seven member, but he knew the man was professional and proficient almost to a fault at times. On other accounts, Sakura often complained of the boy's tactlessness, though he knew she didn't mean it harshly. "It was amended." Sai added, with his tone and eyes a notch more serious than the Copy Nin had ever seen them.

Kakashi belatedly realized it was probably his job to be the one to fetch the scroll. It was unprofessional of him not to show up but he was so troubled over the thought of Naruto and Sakura's mysterious circumstances that he didn't have the place of mind to do so. He wondered how Sai knew to go out of his way to get it instead.

The question was quickly pushed onto a back burner as Kakashi glanced behind Sai. A figure was drifting up behind the boy, a traveling cloak obscuring any recognizable features from view, but there was nothing that might hide the creature running up behind the person.

Kakashi felt a mix between a frown and a small smirk fight over his features as a third person ran quickly towards them at this early hour in the morning. Though he hadn't been expecting the Hokage to send them a third member, there was an immediate appreciation he felt for it.

The two halted at Sai's side and Kakashi peered at the tan, wet face of Kiba Inuzuka. Rain slipped down the red marks on his cheeks and his eyes were grim as he came to a stop. His nin-dog was summoned and at the ready, the creature- who was definitely not little anymore- had a reservation over him as if he could read the situation. Having Kiba and Akamaru would be a great asset to the mission and Kakashi for one, was glad the two had been invited. It wouldn't hurt to have their excellent tracking abilities to help find his lost teammates, plus he was thankful it wouldn't be solely him and Sai any longer. It could help relieve some of his tension to have someone he knew marginally better along.

Kiba gave them both a bleak expression. "Tsunade woke me up about an hour ago with the details. I'm sorry about Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi knew it was a genuine statement. The young Inuzuka had been friends with his two former students for years and he knew they had grown to respect and care for each other. The seriousness of his appearance was no doubt very real.

Closing his only visible eye in a humorless smirk Kakashi nodded lightly. "Let's just go find them."

The two young adults before him nodded in unison and they all three jumped off into the misty, gray and dreary forest. At least under the canopy, they wouldn't be so heavily bombarded by the rain.

* * *

He was trying to convince his foolish little brother to stay put.

Itachi was beginning to realize- already knew long ago- that trying to convince Sasuke to do something he didn't want to, just like trying to talk him out of doing something he did, was a fool's errand.

Really, did his brother know any bounds? Didn't he realize what they were up against?

"You will only be endangering her life further." He said reasonably. They had retreated once again back into his room so that they might avoid being overheard. Now Itachi was saddled with the task of trying to calm Sasuke down. It was rather like running upstream with no chakra to ease the process. "Consider the consequences fully, little brother."

His hotheaded brother gave him a vehement glare. "This isn't Kisame we're talking about." He snapped, his voice was still surprisingly controlled, but it had risen an octave as his adrenaline began to course through his veins. "We can't just leave her alone with Pein." Sasuke grimaced openly at the prospect. "I don't care about Naruto or Sakura-" Itachi recognized that as a flat out lie, but he held his tongue from voicing such a thing, "-But I don't want her to die by his hands. Even she deserves better than that."

The prospect of his two former teammates dying without even a chance to fight properly was indeed very hard for Sasuke to swallow. He may have abandoned them, but he didn't seem to like the thought of them in pain. It was a noble sentiment that Itachi found very charming on his foolish younger brother. Yet, there was no room for it. At least not at this moment.

"Acting on impulse is imprudent and you know it." He chided and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You don't know anything." He gave Itachi a very angry glare. "Besides, you're one to talk."

Though it was somehow expected, Itachi still internally recoiled from the attack.

Sasuke and he had always been exceptionally close, much to his ignorant father's dismay. While Fugaku was always pushing Itachi to be more superior and steadfast, he was very tough on Sasuke. Their father had placed a gap between them in his mind. Itachi was the true Uchiha clan master piece; the perfect ninja. Sasuke was just a disappointment. It was something that never failed to infuriate either of the two brothers. The fact that Itachi remained close to Sasuke against Fugaku's insistence that the younger Uchiha wasn't worth the time, made their father enraged.

"Lashing out at me because you're frustrated is also ridiculous, Sasuke." A touch of the indifference had left Itachi's voice, leaving his tone mildly harsh.

Leaving the village with his brother was something the older Uchiha had never regretted in essence. But at times he wondered if he had stunted both of their growth by locking them together with only each other in such a way. They only had one another to lean on, which during times like this one, was quick to become a burden. He didn't want his precious brother to resent him.

The fact that Sasuke had brought up his reasons for leaving the Leaf expressed perfectly how aggravated and desperate he was. They had spoken of such topics exactly one time and his brother respected his wishes not to bring it up anymore afterwards.

Sasuke must have been in a horrifying mental dilemma.

Looking into the deepness of his brothers slate eyes he could easily spot dread, irritation, aggression in waves. The prospect of Sakura being harmed by Pein and the possibility that she might not walk away from it, was too much for him to tolerate without losing some of his trademarked cool.

Not that Itachi blamed him. He was just as worried about the little pink kunoichi from the Leaf. He wasn't under the same delusions as his brother that she was weak or unable to defend herself, but the fact that she technically was currently, didn't escape him. The chakra suppressants were too stout at the moment for her strength or determination to be much of a factor in remaining resilient. In truth, Itachi was also concerned for the girl.

"You aren't using your head, Sasuke." He sparked up the conversation again, avoiding the topic of his own impulses.

His brother lashed out with a sneer, but he didn't respond with words. Rather his only answer was spinning around and opening the door. Had Itachi not been wounded by the pointed bitterness in his brothers eyes he might have stopped him. Rather he watched him go.

Standing and gazing at the door, he tried to decide whether to follow or not.

No doubt this was the most compromising, reckless and possibly the most necessary thing his brother had ever done. It was almost as if Sasuke simply _had_ to do this. As if he was compelled by some internal, irrefutable force to help the teammates that he had damaged so much with his betrayal.

Itachi was certainly no one to deny his brother the right to play the hero.

* * *

Every breath produced a shot of pain down her spine. A coating of discomfort made her bones rattle as she stood and the entire left side of her face was throbbing distractingly.

Pein had a hell of a punch and she hadn't seen it coming. It was mostly the suddenness of it that got her. Not being able to brace herself for the pain had really done her in. Taking the full brunt of the attack without a helpful boost of adrenaline to somewhat numb her of the hurt she knew was coming would have only helped.

It was too late to berate herself for her lack of attention, for her laxity during a time like this one. She was surprised she'd been able to forget about Pein's presence, but seeing Naruto just simply moved her to another place.

She had almost forgotten how amazingly empowering and uplifting it was to see her dearest friend. It felt like it had been months since she'd seen him. It really couldn't have been more than two or three days.

Her distraction brought on by the tenderness she felt for him, and the sadness at seeing him in chains, had cost her dearly. Having no chakra to heal herself, and no telling of how long before she would be able to, was going to make any small wounds she received worse over time.

The tendril of coppery blood that she could feel leaking from her nose had already made its way to her lips. She could taste it in her mouth as she tried to sooth Naruto's very clearly rapidly devolving self-control.

If only she could build up some chakra.

During times like these ones, she really envied Naruto's high chakra reserves. Though she had been working on building her own reserves for years, and she had developed a noteworthy pool, it was all but zapped away by the drug and it wasn't in any rush to replenish.

She was standing a distance away from Pein and Naruto both and she didn't want to move. Her legs felt like gelatin and the assault on her face had reminded her once again how dangerous it was to let her guard down around Pein, even in the presence of Naruto.

She wouldn't easily forget how hard he had hit her. She estimated that her face would be so swollen that she might not be able to properly see out of her left eye in a few hours.

No, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Don't worry about me." She tried to keep her voice as soothing as possible. It was the same tone she spoke to him in when she healed him. Low, warm and familiar and it did wonders to reduce the orange tint that had bled over to disparage the normal ocean blue of Naruto's eyes. His pupils remained thin slits of danger. His posture hunched and his arms at his side, flexing and shaking as he fought to restrain his anger.

She hadn't seen him so enraged in a long time.

She had once thought Naruto had learned to- for the most part- at the very least, calm the Kyuubi. But during times like this, she realized just how wrong she was. The demon inside of him knew how to take a hold of moments like these ones; when Naruto was weak to guard himself against the thought of being able to absorb the power and use it to protect others.

Naruto was too good of a soul to deny the chance to be a hero. It was something she knew and the Nine-tails knew as well. In fact, it was something just about everyone knew about her beloved companion.

Her green eyes shifted away from Naruto after he seemed mildly comforted by her voice, towards Pein. His penetrating eyes were aimed right at her, and his expression, though unreadable, was somehow very intimidating. She could feel herself shaking at the prospect of the pain returning.

How many more wounds would he inflict on her tonight?

With every muscle in her body she fought the instincts to back away from him as his relentless gaze pressed into her.

"I seem to have underestimated you," It was Pein's very even, smooth and low voice and he was speaking to her. Just as she thought she had gotten control of the minor aches in her body he made them return. She imagined all the things he could do and felt the tremor of trepidation pass over her. "I won't make the same mistake again."

She realized that he intended for the punch to put her out of commission so that he could both intimidate Naruto, and have a moment alone with the blond. It was both fortunate, and unfortunate that she was determined enough to get back up. Of course Pein was trying to coax Naruto into using the Kyuubi's power so that he might get a glimpse of it.

Even if it killed her, she wouldn't let Naruto go into that darkness.

As if her pain was just a scratch, she stood straight again, her chin lifted in the air, and some of her well known defiance made her eyes brighter. She'd be damned if she was going to let Naruto do this alone. She was a kunoichi of the leaf, and Tsunade's apprentice. She wasn't going to let a few wounds keep her from standing tall, chakra or no chakra.

Pein continued his silent appraisal, seemingly unaffected by the fact that she had chosen not to answer him.

She met his eyes in unabashed insolence and he returned it with murky ambiguity.

It was instantaneous.

Nothing more than a blink, and she almost didn't have time to brace herself at all.

Where before she was gazing into his lavenderish eyes, ignoring the orange tuff of his hair that fell against his cheek, and trying to pretend his piercings didn't creep her out, he had disappeared.

The effect his vanishing had was immediate. Her body went into shock and her brows pulled down. Her hands were coming up before her to defend herself, but it didn't do any good.

In fact, it was a mistake and her hands only followed to become a hindrance.

He had materialized behind her and she didn't have the presence of mind beneath her drugged stupor to turn on him. Rather his arms were around her immediately. His right arm was clenched around her shoulders suddenly. The arms she had brought up to shield herself were pressed back against her chest, trapped beneath his forearm and her knuckles were pushing into her collarbones. Had she left them down and not attempted to move at all, they'd be trapped at her side. Somehow, this seemed worse. His other arm was tightly draped around her waist, pressing her hips back at a slightly upward angle into his own.

She could feel the outline of his body against hers and his breath was startlingly steady against her ear. It was warm and _too_ slow, almost like he was doing all this in his sleep. Her heart was wild in her chest and she tried to keep the panic out of her eyes, if only for Naruto's sake.

Though she was flush against him, and his arms were bruisingly tight, he didn't move a muscle.

They remained at the very edge of the light radius, shrouded in shadows that brightened only the important planes of their bodies. Her forehead nose and cheekbones were brightest, the other shadows that darkened her face thankfully helped to dim the effect of the contusions that were no doubt covering the entire side of her cheek. She knew Pein must have been startlingly well hidden in the shadows behind her.

She cursed aloud for allowing herself to be captured so easily, drug in her system or not.

Without realizing it she had breathed Naruto's name again.

Her eyes sought his like they were the only thing that mattered.

When she met them, they were bright orange once again, and there was a dark reddish-orange color creeping out from the corner of his eyes onto his cheeks. It was actual chakra, tinged with an ominous black. The Kyuubi's chakra was slowly leaking out, attempting to take him over.

And he was fighting it.

The twitching of his muscles as they fought the transformation was visible.

She knew she was crying again, and like usual, her tears wouldn't help the situation- if anything they were making things worse- but she found it within herself to steady her anxiety and fear for him.

"What are you doing?!" She screeched, but his cat like pupils were too busy glaring at Peins arm hooked around her waist to look back up to her eyes again. "Naruto, don't do this!" She felt Pein's grip press ever-so-slightly more forcefully against her, drawing her back into him even closer. She shivered at the unwanted nearness. Now she was so close that her head was pressed back against him, and his chin had shifted to sit atop her head. "You've got to fight this!" She was almost angry that he would rise to such a bait.

The chakra was writhing on his skin, struggling to hold its ground; first stretching farther down his face, and then receding somewhat. It was a battle that was tearing at her nerves and making her knees feel weak. If Pein weren't holding her so tightly, she might have slid down to the floor again.

"Kyuubi vessel." Pein's voice was just above her and it was just as controlled as ever. "Do you have no power of will?" He almost sounded disappointed, which confused Sakura. She thought his purpose was to coax Naruto into losing control. "We are brothers, you and I. No brother of mine should be so weak." It sounded like a tsk.

Sakura watched a rage come over her blond friend's face, and for a moment the angry demon chakra made a tremendous jump forward, until it covered nearly his entire face.

The absolutely bottomless terror that filled Sakura caused her to, purely on instinct, fight against Pein's grip. Though she barely had the strength to do so, she managed to weakly move her legs.

His response was to simply constrict her more tightly, if possible. She was now certain that she could feel every inch of him beneath his cloak compressed against her. The distinct lack of clothing on her part made it all the worse. It forced another kind of sickness to rise within her.

An eerie, strained silence that contained only the rattling of chains and the sound of ragged breaths fell over them as Sakura watched in horror, the chakra of the Nine-tails spreading over Naruto. When the silence was cut in half by Naruto's groan, the chakra began to regress almost abruptly, as if someone had pulled a plug.

His face was clear of chakra again in mere moments, though his eyes were still alarmingly colored. She stopped her futile struggling in favor of peering at him with her mouth gaping slightly.

The shaking of his limbs had reduced to a mere sort of rolling tremor that was seconds in between each wave. His voice was rough as he spoke and his teeth were rather sharp. "You're not my brother." He sounded indignant and strong, "Now let her go."

Sakura didn't particularly expect Pein to oblige, and she was correct.

Naruto's words didn't have an immediate effect on the man. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he must have looked like he always did; unreadable, if not a little arrogant.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back and he was breathing too calmly to be affected, or even excited. She thought it was a little strange that he could remain so tranquil.

Mostly, she was just glad that Naruto had managed to pull himself back.

She knew this was hard for him. Though not much had happened to her, to Naruto this was absolute torture. In reality, she could and would be able to take much more and worse pain like this if it meant nothing bad happened to Naruto, the blond certainly didn't want to see it. He couldn't stand even the thought of his friends being harmed.

Her arms were still cramped as they were held against her chest, beneath his arm. His fingers, which were clenched around her shoulder, were much slacker than his overall strength. She thought they were almost too gentle to be someone who was threatening.

How tightly she was wedged against him was the only thing that kept her from thinking that he meant her no harm.

She supposed the agony of her face, the liquid copper taste in her mouth, and the chakra repressing drug in her system should be an indication that such a thing wasn't true. Anyone who didn't mean her harm wouldn't do such things.

Still, it was strange, somehow.

She closed her eyes and dug deep inside. A weak pulse of her chakra was present, but it was barely enough to give her her sense back. There was no way she could use it to protect herself or Naruto. Pein would decimate her; the most she could do was stomp and possibly bruise a bone in his foot. In the end it was best not to agitate him.

For a moment after opening her eyes, she was struck by how amazing Naruto was.

To fight his demon. To be so openly worried about her, and yet to get himself under control. Her teammate really was amazing.

There was a shift in the atmosphere of the room, and to go with it, Pein moved so quickly she didn't have a chance to scramble away. His arms released her so abruptly, and spun her so rapidly that it left her breathless. He had rotated her and wrapped her in his arms again in an instant.

His arm was wedged beneath her knees and the other was pushing her shoulders into him. Her head was suddenly smashed a little sharply against his chin, and the left half of her face- which was swollen and absolutely pulsating with pain- barely bumped against him. It produced a terse, mangled shriek from her lips. She immediately shot her hand forward to cradle her wound.

Pein didn't spare her a glance.

The last thing she expected was to be locked into his arms again, especially not now. She had to crane her neck to see Naruto from the corner of her eyes in this position. She wondered briefly if it was a strategic move on his part to sever their eye contact.

Maybe it was Pein's way of _letting her go_.

Either way, Sakura was furious at the sudden prospect of being stuck in his arms, of not being able to see Naruto, and of the situation in general.

Without a moment's hesitation, acting on impulse, she had pulled her hand back, and from the awkward angle, released it. It was a moment, not even three whole seconds, before her fist- of less than average strength- plummeted into his nose. She felt her knuckles hit several of his piercings, as well as connect with the bone of his nose from the strange angle.

It wasn't going to harm him; in fact the insult and audacity of it might hurt more than the actual attack. Without chakra, it would have been normal strength, but without even her everyday strength, it was positively laughably weak.

Spiral eyes shifted down to her. Naruto had gone eerily quiet, though she wasn't looking at him.

For a moment, her frown remained after her fist retracted. Even as she knew it was unforgivable, and would probably get her into more trouble than it was worth. Regardless it felt so good to finally at least attempt to harm him.

And then, there was a perceptible, surprising, and miniscule drop of blood that started to roll out from his nose. It was a single drop, not even enough to continue and roll down to his lips, it just simply stopped rolling once it had breached his nose.

Even though it was weak, the ungainly angle of her punch had hit the bone in his nose just enough to cause the most minor of damage.

It made her heart flutter happily and immediately twisted her stomach with fear.

His eyes were drilling into her, his expression immovable, and his arms which supported her didn't even so much as move.

She wondered immediately if she'd live to regret that.


	12. The Harold Song

**Inspiration:** _The Harold Song- Ke$ha  
_

_"They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me. Young love murder, that is what this must be, I would give it all to not be sleeping alone"  
_

**Pairing: **_SasuSaku, NaruSaku, or ItaSaku are your main pairings  
_

**Notes:**_ The break in upload time wasn't that long, but I know it might feel like a lot to those of you who followed this back before I was in class when I updated like 2 times a week. I'm sorry that I'm a little busy so I can't update nearly as often, but the chapter is here now, so forgive me! Thanks for following me all this time and showing your support. Follows and favorites are good, but always try to review. I like, need to know your thoughts my lovelies. So anyways, enjoy. I won't say much spoilers about the chapter, just read and find out._

_As always, Rice, you're a genius._

**Theme:** _Romance/Shameless, pointless sexiness_

**Rating:** _Mmmm for Mature_

* * *

_[The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed]_

* * *

He had only managed to make it to the open meeting hall before he heard a scream.

It was faint, but he picked it up easily enough. It sent a terrifying shiver up his spine and a discomfort made his nerves prickle to attention.

Suddenly he was reminded of all the times he'd ever feared for his friends' safety. Every mission he'd been on with Naruto and Sakura as kids, before he had abandoned them in search of power, all the times he'd been worried for them. Each time Naruto stumbled or faltered. Every time Sakura had cried out in pain, or looked at him in fear.

Sasuke was struck with guilt, fear and melancholy that set his instincts on fire. Had he been a little younger, more naïve or as impulsive as he was just a few years ago, he would have took off at as fast as his legs could carry him.

Rather , he faltered in step and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Its empty silence in the aftermath of the faint echo of Naruto's screech was disturbing. He couldn't sense anyone. Didn't see anyone in any direction, yet there was a feeling within him that made him nervous. He couldn't shake the apprehension that wound in chills down across his skin.

There was a sad acceptance that settled on his shoulders; Naruto was here, Sakura was here, and in all likelihood, there was absolutely nothing he could do to help them.

Sasuke had never experienced any helplessness of this nature before, and it was smothering.

Absolutely overwhelming. It caused a perspiration to dampen his forehead and his fists had drawn into familiar fists of frustration.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than to run towards the noise.

Rather than giving into that instinct he stood numbly in the middle of the room, frozen by the realization that he was incapable of intervening safely. Iced over by the thought of what his past teammates were experiencing.

Somehow, he was struck by the poisonous acceptance of the fact that he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was worried about his old friends. Regardless of whether they were weak, of whether they got in his way or of the fact that he had willingly traded them out for more powerful allies.

All of those facts paled in the realization that he did in fact care very much if they were harmed.

He had intended to swap them out; to leave them to achieve his goal of more power. He had never meant to see them harmed. No matter how selfish he was, he didn't want stand by and listen to them being harmed, possibly even put down without a fight due to their state.

His legs wouldn't move, no matter how he desperately wished they would.

Sasuke stood staring at the entryway across the room with black eyes that spindled together with pools of red. His senses on high alert, but his body refusing to move.

* * *

Itachi was seated on the corner of his bed, his sharingan winding round and round as he glared open-endedly at the door. His eternally blurred eyesight was more so unfocused, like he was gazing through a foggy glass. There was no recognition on his face, no thoughts in his head.

Just a steady stream of uneasiness disrupting the flow of his chakra and causing his hands to shake nearly unnoticeably.

Teetering back and forth on the cliff of leaving to try and talk some sense into his little brother, and on the other hand, just joining him to try to save the rest of the old Team Seven .

Regardless of whether Sasuke thought he was professional and impersonal to a fault, it was the farthest thing from the truth. In reality, Itachi was far too committed. In general , his problem wasn't that he was too indifferent and detached . His real problem was that he always had a hard time ignoring his emotions. He prided himself on not letting them show, but he was always internally battling.

He had more loyalty and more emotions than a shinobi rightly should have.

It was part of why he always liked the little pink haired kunoichi so much. She was passionate and brave and so visibly affectionate. She was a contradiction to what they were supposed to be and at the same time, she was so similar to him on that note.

Sakura who was passionate and brave, and so loyal it was foolish. Itachi connected with her loyalty and her bravery and selflessness.

It was a fact that he hid daily. His own loyalty. His own selflessness. If anyone could really see just how much Itachi really did care, they'd all look at him differently.

So he locked his external responses to his feelings inside a box in his mind.

There were always times like this one where that box became terribly full, to the point it might overflow.

There was no knock at the door, but Itachi was still prepared for the entrance of a figure.

He sensed them before he heard them and they must have known as much. It might be considered rude not to knock before entering a room, but if anyone knew he would sense them, it was an Akatsuki member.

Immediately, he braced himself with relief to see Sasuke. Maybe his foolish brother wasn't so foolish. He had probably gotten half way and stopped cold; realized that there was nothing he could do. Itachi wanted desperately for Sasuke to realize that there was only one way this scheme could be pulled off, and it wasn't acting rashly.

He gazed openly as the door slid open soundlessly. The sight he met made his muscles tense beneath his cloak.

Not Sasuke , but another face greeted him as they shut the door behind themselves just as quietly.

He stood from the bed out of surprise. In an attempt to pass it off as being polite, he stiffly lowered his head in a minor sign of respectful reception. After all, he wasn't angry or upset to see that it wasn't Sasuke. Just surprised.

The gruff expression on the very grayish-blue face before him was impolite at best. A shadow of discomfort, annoyance and reluctant disinterest. Kisame and Itachi squared off for a moment of silence, both standing unsurely before the silence was broken by Kisame's voice.

It was rather clipped and staid. " Never thought I'd see the day I thought I was smarter than you ." The admittance seemed indignant at best. "Both of you Uchiha and that stupid girl are trying to get me killed."

Itachi peered at the man whom he considered a friend with dull eyes. He deactivated his sharingan in an attempt to lessen the pain it was causing. The blurring around the corners of his eyesight was causing his ever present headache to grow worse by the moment. "I didn't think you were afraid of anything." He said evenly, his voice may have been the same tone of disinterest, but his friend knew better. "It sounds as if you're really afraid."

The tall Akatsuki before him snorted huffily. "If I'm afraid then you really are stupid and we both know that's not true." Black and white eyes met black and red for a moment before Kisame's miffed expression upon entry turned neutral.

Along with his new attitude, he seemed to sober into a business tone. "That girl is more trouble than she's worth, Itachi." He didn't sound intentionally rude or cross, but the words still read harshly. They made Itachi internally cringe at the thought.

He didn't answer, simply left his gaze trained on Kisame as he waited for the man to continue.

"She's with Pein now." The words were bland, and almost a little dejected.

The words sent a new breed of concern shooting down through Itachi's bones. "Are you certain?"

For a moment , he could read mild surprise on Kisame's features before they turned sour. "I can't be sure, no. But I went to talk to the kid for her, and when I came back she was gone. I think it was Pein." The angular, blue features on his friend were displeased as he spoke, and it was a strange thought that Kisame could be upset over such a thing. Itachi had never known the missing-nin to take kindly to strangers and that's definitely what Sakura was.

He decided to process the entire sentence carefully before making his next move. He didn't know why he trusted Kisame, but he did. He trusted the sharp spirited man more than most, and he knew that the tall Akatsuki's instincts probably weren't wrong. If Kisame thought she was with Pein, she probably was.

He couldn't deny that he was a little shocked to hear that Kisame seemed to be on their side.

"_The kid_?" He repeated the words in a short, professional tone.

"Yeah, that blond brat. Her teammate."

A small kindling of hope sparked within Itachi's chest. Perhaps he could finally help his brother and Sakura. If it was the last thing he would do, he wouldn't fail those few people he cared about.

"Tell me everything."

For a moment, his companion seemed annoyed at the request, but he almost immediately conceded. The tale that he began was interesting, to say the least.

Itachi was soon suppressing the urge to grin as he thought of the pink haired girl. She was definitely a sort apart. Her gall and spirit wouldn't be broken in a place like this, of that much he was certain. Now if his little brother would just realize it, they could do it.

Itachi was nearly certain that they could reach their goal easily, with Sasuke's acceptance that Sakura wasn't broken and weak, and didn't need saving that is.

It was a short, and proficient explanation , and at the end of it, Kisame gave him a measured glance.

"She's going to need to regain her chakra, and quickly," He frowned, "Or else she's going to go from a sitting duck, to a dead sitting duck. She may be competent but that doesn't mean she's going to last long without being able to defend herself. You, your little brother, and I can't protect her forever."

Itachi knew he was right, but it didn't make the thought any easier to swallow. "She'll manage." He said with an even voice. He hoped the words were true. Sakura was strong enough to manage on her own in the event that they couldn't help, but that didn't make it any easier to think about.

* * *

The nearly shattering pressure at which Sakura was gritting her teeth was audible. It caused a deep ache to form, which nearly immediately gave her a headache. The tension that had built up from his punch earlier had long ago caused her head to feel like it was four sizes bigger than normal. Her eyes felt strained in their sockets.

It was becoming difficult to breath. She greedily gulped in as much air as possible during the silence that followed her hurtling punch to his face.

What was she thinking? Punching Pein in the face. It was just too bold, and too stupid.

She couldn't see Naruto and his lack of sound was making her even more nervous.

The lack of motion in the room all together was another thing entirely. Like a bolder of stress and apprehension, suffocating them all. Floating down around them and then hardening until it felt like dried mud.

Pein was showing no external disapproval of her motion, but she could sense it in his body language.

His fingers which were curled around her knee and upper arm dug the slightest bit deeper into her skin. The pressure they exerted was noticeable and edging on uncomfortable . There was a minor moment as her bright green eyes met the purple, spiraling depths of his own, that she wasn't entirely certain she was actually awake.

She thought surely she must have been dreaming.

If this were real, she would already be dead now. She wouldn't have punched him in the first place if it were real.

But it was real, and she couldn't and probably wouldn't even if she could, retract the punch. The response he gave her after was also real, even though it seemed inequitable to reality.

She was gazing at him one moment and the next there was nothing.

A whooshing feeling came over her, as if both the ground and the ceiling were moving both up and down at the same time. There was no feeling of his arms around her anymore, but yet, she was still hovering. Her feet weren't touching the ground, but he was gone.

There was nothing.

A floating feeling and then, total blackness.

A blackness that was so tangible, so real, that she could reach around and touch it. Her fingers poked into it and it melded around them like water. There was a moment where she felt certain she might vomit from the strangeness of the feeling.

There was no sound. There was no feeling. There was nothing but an empty space.

And that's when she knew, instantly, instinctively.

Her heart began to pound as the empty black space before her morphed into a flat, wide and bland gray space. No walls , no ceiling, somehow there was no floor yet she was sitting on one nonetheless. Her hands reached out before her and her strength felt zapped.

She brought her fingers before her and laced them together. Taking a deep breath in and releasing it, she closed her eyes. "Release." She whispered, desperation bringing her voice up an octave.

This wasn't reality. This was a genjutsu, and even as she lowered her hands away, it remained.

Whatever miniscule amount of chakra she had left in her wasn't enough to break the spell she was under.

She couldn't decide what would have been worse; knowing it was a genjutsu and she couldn't release it, or just never knowing; remaining oblivious.

Outstretched as far as the eye could see, the dreary ashen landscape was obtuse, and made her vision blur from having nothing to focus on. When the figure appeared, she didn't expect it.

In fact, she was so frightened by the sight that an immediate gush of tears formed on her cheeks.

Being stuck in a genjutsu made her particularly vulnerable. Being uncertain of what to expect, but knowing that none of it was real was particularly alarming.

As her eyes met the black and red figure, which was so disturbingly clear against the background of the room, she choked on a breath of air.

She didn't expect to see the black hair, nor the red and black eyes. Her lips formed the name on instinct. "I-Itachi?"

Immediately, her head buzzed to life, denying her heart the terrifyingly relieved rush it wanted to deliver her. Rather, she realized immediately that it was probably a trick. She must be in Pein's genjutsu. It couldn't be the real Itachi, of course it was a trap.

The instant she attempted to scramble to her feet, she realized her mistake.

The pain came in that moment and it was like none she'd ever experienced.

Like a million needles being stuck into the deep tissues and nerves, like her bones being broken, like her skin being set on fire. Her vision quickly blurred and then disappeared as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

She was screaming and writhing on the ground, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't open her eyes again.

The amalgamated screeches and gurgles of sound she was letting loose were horrible to her own ears. She wanted to reach inside of herself and track the chakra in her veins. To will it to appear so that she could gather enough to attempt a release again. Instead she remained shaking, vibrating on the ground.

Her teeth were chattering, and even though she logically knew that genjutsu was just a jutsu of the mind; she thought she could taste her own blood. She knew somewhere inside that none of this pain she was experiencing was reality, yet she was inable to separate the two from each other.

For all she knew, this was reality, and everything she'd experienced before this was actually the dream.

She tried to remember what had occurred up until this moment, but failed miserably to draw up any thoughts that weren't pleas or screams. Somehow she couldn't even manage to hold onto an image of Naruto, Kakashi, Sai or Tsunade. Everything, anything that might help grant her relief was somehow just out of her reach.

Abruptly, the pain subsided for a brief flash of time, but she could still feel its effects. As she laid there and heaved and sobbed, she curled herself into a ball.

It may have been one minute or it may have been ten years before she opened her eyes. The outstretch of gray was now a blood red color that was equally disorientating. It was the same color as the sharingan eyes that stared down at her. There must have been twenty pairs of them all gazing at her as several copies of Itachi stood around her in a circle.

She didn't know if she called his name out loud, or just in her imagination. She could no longer decipher whether she was even conscious or not.

The only thing Sakura knew was that she was in an unspeakable amount of pain, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.


End file.
